Senior Year at Boarding School
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: Who knew Boarding School could be so much fun? Sakura never thought that boarding school was fun when the boys were joining them but surprises happen. Sakura is the girl to get only no one can get her except Uchiha Sasuke because he pretended for her.SxS
1. News From Hell

**Okay, here is my next fanfic. This one is a High School Fanfic choose by popular polling. Also the writing format will be slightly different than that of Fighting Love. Tell me if the characters are OOC**

**WARNING:**

**Okay before you begin reading I want to tell you that if you are one of those people who hate or dislike High School Fanfics click the back button because I DON'T want to hear your flamers. Okay? Good.**

**Well now that that is taken care of and you aren't a flamer lets get this story going. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: When Konoha Girls Academy and Konoha Boys Academy combine to make Konoha Academy things will get turned upside down. Sakura despises boys so when she meets Sasuke Uchiha she goes anti-boy extraordinaire. When Sasuke meets Sakura Haruno he is immediately attracted to her for NOT liking boys especially him. When bets are made things will get interesting for them and their friends. Let the battle begin!**

_**Text messages**_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**  
Chapter 1**

** News From Hell**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" said the pink haired girl banging her head against her desk. This was not her day.

"You know, if you keep banging your head against the desk I think your forehead is going to get wider." Said a blond girl looking at her nails

The girl stopped banging her head and glared daggers at the blond. "Shut it PIG!!!"

"Just telling the truth. I mean the forehead is HUGE. You don't want to make it bigger."

"Funny, PIG." the girl smoothed her naturally pink hair back.

"I don't know why you aren't excited that the boys academy is going to be combining with ours. I mean come on. There are going to be guys. HOT guys!"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Yeah, that and shopping."

"You know Ino, I came here to get away from boys. You know the opposite sex. I begged and pleaded with my parents to send me to an all girls academy. I don't think they will be happy to learn that instead of going to a private girls academy I am going to a school with GUYS!!! Oto is far away from Konoha. They didn't spend all that money for me to be with guys on MY request."

"I don't think your parents are going to flip out, Sakura. So be happy and try to get along with the guys. I am sure it won't be that bad."

"Oh it will be bad. Haven't I already told you that me and guys don't get along right now."

"Just because your last boyfriend was an a-hole you should still give these new boys a chance."

"Not on your life."

Sakura flopped down onto her bed. She was not at all happy with the news that had been given to them.

_*flashback*_

_Sakura and Ino had been quietly talking about their weekend plans when the intercom came on and the voice of their principal came over. The principal was a slim woman with a huge bust, with honey-colored hair and amber eyes, known as Tsunade. _

"_Good morning students. I would like to announce that me and the principal of Konoha Boys Academy have decided to integrate schools and be called Konoha Academy. The boys will be joining us starting next Monday. You will all be receiving new schedules as well. Have a good day." _

_*end flashback*_

"Hey forehead what's going on in that head of yours."

"You don't want to know." Sakura rolled over onto her side facing the wall. The room plunged into darkness as Ino turned off the light in their room. _'It's Friday. They will be here on Monday. Great!'_ thought Sakura before being consumed by sleep.

**

* * *

  
Hours Earlier**

"Heck Yes!!! We get to go to a school with girls." cried a blond haired boy with cerulean eyes.

"Dobe. Shut up. You are way to loud."

"Oh, come on Sasuke-teme. Aren't you even a little excited?" the raven-haired teen addressed rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

"No, I am not excited. Girls mean fawning, drooling, squealing, headaches, and a royal pain in the butt."

"Sasukes right." came a statement from a chocolate haired teen with pearl eyes.

"Neji, you are just like the teme. No fun." the blond complained.

"Well Sasuke's right. To troublesome." a boy said lifting his ponytailed haired head off the desk.

"Ah, Shikamaru, maybe some aren't fangirls or troublesome."

"All girls are troublesome." pointed out Shikamaru. Neji and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I'm excited." the blond finished.

Sasuke arrived at his dorm room with Neji following right after him. They looked around the room knowing they would have to pack all their stuff to move over into the other academy dorms.

"When did Jiraiya say we were moving?" asked Sasuke.

"Sunday we start on Monday."

"Hn. There better be basketball."

"Yep."

"This Sucks."

"Yep."

"Lets crash."

"Ok"

**

* * *

  
Saturday**

Ino and Sakura waited at the small on-campus coffee shop at a round table in a corner of the shop. They were sipping their smoothies when they saw the heads of their other tow friends. They saw the familiar chocolate haired girl with her hair in two chinese buns and brown eyes and the violet haired girl with pearl white eyes. "Tenten, Hinata, over here." Ino waved catching the two girls' attention. They made their way through the shop towards their friends. They sat down in the two vacant chairs around the table. "Hey girls!What do you think about the boys coming here?" Ino asked all excited. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Sounds fun." answered Tenten, the girl with the chocolate colored hai.

"I....I think..my...my cou...cousin is...co..coming." stuttered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you really need to drop the stutter if you want to land yourself a guy."Ino stated bluntly. The girl blushed crimson red.

"O..okay."

"Speak with confidence girl!"

"Okay."

"There ya go!" Ino yelled triumphantly. Sakura and Tenten sweat dropped. "So whose excited to see boys?" Ino rambled on about the guys.

"Yeah, its been ages since I've seen a guy for more than five seconds." Tenten agreed. Sakura silently sipped her smoothie and Hinata stayed silent. The conversation stayed on the boys.

Sasuke hated packing. It was the worst thing ever especially since it was on a Saturday and he should be out shooting hoops. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to be fed to the sharks pretty soon. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around. "Hey, a bunch of us don't want to go either."

"When did you care Neji?

"Never, just stating facts."

**

* * *

  
Sunday**

Sakura looked out her dorm window to see movers moving the guys' stuff into the dorms where they would be staying. She sighed not ready for tomorrow. She hated this. Knowing tomorrow would be the first day of Hell of her senior year. Leaving her dorm she didn't want to think anymore about the coming day.

Sasuke sat on his bed looking at the empty room around him. Tomorrow would be feeding time and he really didn't want to think about it. Feeling a vibration from his pants pocket he pulled out his cellphone. Flipping it open he read the text:

_**Teme, get down here! Lets go do something.**_

Flipping it closed he got off the bed and left the room sighing.

Tomorrow would be hell.

* * *

**Here it is. The ending of the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Next chapter: the girls meet the guys and tempers fly. Heck Yes!!!!! Sorry it is kind of short. The chapters will get longer.  
**

**Review please**

**also if you want to poll on another I will be writing go to my profile and poll. Thanks**

**yoyo**


	2. First Hate First Attraction

**Here is a longer chapter than the last one. Sorry about that but hey all first chapters can be pretty short. So here is a longer one to read. Have fun reading. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Sorry!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Hate. First Attraction**

Sasuke and Neji awoke to the sound of the alarm clock in their room. Both groaned and reluctantly got out of their beds not wanting to go to the new school. After showing they put on the Konoha boys uniform. They wore black slacks, black shoes, a white short sleeve button up collared shirt and a black tie. They slung their black Konoha blazers over their shoulders the KA insignia showing. Grabbing their shoulder book bags they made their way out of their dorm room and towards the buses that would take them to the new Konoha Academy. Meeting up with Naruto and Shikamaru they boarded the bus that would take them towards the new school.

Sakura and Ino were getting ready in their dorm room. Sakura could hear Ino in the shower as she pulled on her black skirt and white short sleeved collared shirt. She heard Ino come out of the bathroom in the same exact outfit. Sitting on their beds they pulled on their socks and black shoes. Moving towards the mirror she pulled her hair up in a ponytail leaving a few bangs to frame her face. She shrugged on her black blazer with the same KA insignia on it. Checking around the room both picked up their shoulder bags and exited the room going down towards the common area where Tenten and Hinata would be waiting for them. They would go to their regular homeroom but would then receive new schedules. Meeting up they started for the building their homeroom was located in.

As soon as the buses pulled up to the new Konoha Academy the four boys got off. Getting a distance from the buses Sasuke scanned the area. Looking at the buildings and the dorms he was unimpressed. He started looking around the grounds when he spotted something ....pink.

Taking a second glance at where he had seen pink he noticed it was a girl. _'A girl with pink hair?'_ he smirked as he got a better look at the girl. Nice hourglass figure. Petite. Jade eyes. Delicate bone structure. He liked what he saw. He motioned to the guys to see where he was looking at. The guys noticed the pink haired girl and her three companions. Noticing all were very good looking. All the guys smirked. This would be fun.

The four girls unaware that they were being watched were talking about their new schedules hoping they would be in the same classes when the voice of an unwelcome person cut through their conversation. They listened to see what Karin, the most annoying person was talking about. Apparently something about a Sasuke Uchiha and how good he looks. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Great we get a pretty-boy. Just what I wanted." the girls with her laughed. She knew that she was not going to like to new addition to the school. _'pretty boys. Life sucks.'_

"Whose the pretty boy?" a smooth silk like voice came. Sakura turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She saw four boys. All good looking. There were two brown haired boys. One with his hair down and in a ponytail and one with his hair up in a ponytail almost resembling a pineapple. There was a blond that looked way to excited for his own good, and then a raven-haired teen with dark onyx eyes looking smug.

"Who wants to know?" she countered.

"I do." said the raven haired teen. She caught his eyes looking at her figure. She arched an eyebrow at this.

"How would I know? I don't pay attention to the opposite sex as of recently." she smiled back.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if you must know I guess I could tell you. Know anyone by the name Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Well apparently he's the pretty boy." the boys behind the teen snickered. "Know him?"

"Hn, yeah." he smirked. "Its me." Sakura pretended to gag.

"Thanks for letting me know. Now I know who to avoid." she smiled sweetly. Before he could say anything she roughly brushed past him.

"Sasuke, that was a burn." laughed Naruto, the turned away from Sasuke to the other two. "She was hot though. Actually all of them were."

"Just stay away from my cousin." warned Neji.

"Whose your cousin?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"The girl with the same eyes as me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to Sasuke he saw a smirk on the raven haired teen's face.

"Sasuke, you okay? That smirk looks a little evil. What are you smirking at anyways?"

"Its the pink haired girl." Stated Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke's got a target." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You like her?" he asked flabbergasted.

"Hn." Sasuke started walking away towards a building. The rest followed.

* * *

"That guy is such an arrogant sonofa-"

"Woah, Sak. Take it easy." said Ino looking at a royally pissed off Sakura.

"Well! Did you see him. He was so..so...so...so arrogant! He just practically screamed 'King of the Wold!'"

"We don't know him yet Sak." Put in Hinata placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Give him a chance."

"Not on your life! I don't care for guys like him. I will simply ignore the jerk and his goons." huffed Sakura. Her friends sweatdropped at her stubbornness.

The girls finished making their way to their homeroom. Sittinng in their regular seats the girls tried to appease Sakura by not talking about the recent arrival of the boys. When the bell rang the class filled up quickly with the regular girls and the new guys. Sakura suddenly looked up at the door and made an exaggerated face. "You HAVE got tobe kidding me?!" cried Sakura as the arrogant jerk of a guy Sasuke Uchiha walked through the door. "Why me? Does Kami hate me this much? What did I ever do to deserve this?" she moaned slamming her head against the desk.

Sasuke noticing her actions decided to annoy her even more and sat right beside her in the vacant desk. "Didn't know you liked me so much." he smirked. "Besides that what's your name?"

"Look creep. I won't give you my name and in reality which you seem to be avoiding I hate you."

"You don't even know me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but no my opinions already been made." she turned her back to him fully ignoring him.

"Sasuke, that's the second time today. BURN!!"

"Shut up dobe. I don't see you making any progress." Naruto stopped laughing and slouched in his chair. The door opened and in walked their new homeroom teacher.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" yelled Naruto. The gravity-defying silver haired man looked in the direction of the blond.

"Oh, yeah, its Naruto." he replied sarcastically. Sasuke snickered and the girl laughed. Naruto didn't look happy.

"Whatever perv." Naruto muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that comment and pass out the new schedules even though I would rather be reading my precious book."

"Yeah, reading porn." muttered Naruto again. The classed laughed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You want detention?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Naruto made a face and then turned quiet. "Now when I call your name come up and get your schedule." Sasuke sat back in his seat waiting for the pink haired girl's name to be called. He waited as name after name got called up. He heard a snore come from Shikamaru. "Haruno Sakura." he heard Kakashi call out. He watched as the pink haired girl rose from her seat approach the front of the room and grab her schedule. Sitting down she sent a glare to him. He vaguely heard his name called and was jabbed in the ribs by Naruto to go get his schedule. He heard some girls squeal but then he also heard the gagging noises. He slowly turned around and saw the pinkette pretend to gag. When she saw him looking at her she sent him an innocent smile. He smirked at her bold movements. He definitely liked this girl.

The rest of homeroom went smoothly except when Naruto had to yell at Shikamaru to wake him up to get his schedule.

The one thing Sasuke liked about boarding schools were the schedules. Only having about threee classes a day for about two hours was what he liked. Looking down at his schedule he couldn't help but smirk

Mon., Wed, & Fri.

Math 9:00-10:30 Asuma Rm 213

P.E. 10:45-11:45 Gai Gym

History 2:00-3:30 Kurenai Rm 401

Tues. & Thurs.

Science 8:30-10:00 Orochimaru Rm 324

Social Studies 10:30-11:30 Kakashi Rm 102

Language 1:00-2:00 Izumo Rm 226

Three classes a day. This would be an easy senior year. He would start his classes today. Naruto decided to compare schedules. All the boys had gym and social studies together. Sasuke and Shikamaru had math together and he was by himself for history. Him and Naruto had science together. Neji had Language with him.

The girls decided to compare schedules too. All had gym and social studies together. Tenten had math with Hinata. Sakura was alone for her music class. Her and Ino had science together and she again was by herself for language.

Both groups looked up at the clock. Noticing it was close to nine they knew the bell would ring soon and so it did. The students made their way to their new classes. Sasuke and Shikamaru headed off to their math class which was on the second story of the building. Entering the math room both boys noticed they were paired up with another person. Sasuke sat down in his seat. Slouching until he noticed who was going to sit next to him. He saw the girl with two buns sitting down next to him and noting that she looked familiar. "You are friends with Sakura Haruno aren't you?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Just curious." remembering the last answer he got to that question.

"I am. And you are?" she said not looking at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha." she looked at him and smiled crookedly.

"Oh, Pretty boy, right!" His eye twitched.

"Sure. So what's her problem with guys?" She waved a finger at him

"No can tell you. If you want to know that one. You have to ask her. But beware she can get a little.....angry when discussing it."she winked. He gulped a little. He didn't get to say anythign further when Sarutobi Asuma entered the room.

"Sit down and Shut up." he began. "Welcome to Math class. If you have looked at your schedules you will notice you have this class every other day." the class groaned. "Also you will have your first test next Monday." He smirked and lit a cigarette. A student raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Should you be smoking?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it bad for you."

"Shut up and pay attention." the class cringed as he began the lesson.

Sakura sat down in her music class. None of her friends had this class which made her unhappy. Hearing the door close she turned her attention to an elderly lady that began walking towards the middle of the room. "Hello Class." she smiled crookedly and almost sadistically. Sakura cringed. "I'm your teacher Chiyo." she coughed. "Enough of the introduction. Lets get to work. Sakura crinkled her eyebrows. _'this is one feisty old lady.' _"You girl with the pink hair." she looked at the old bat and smiled. "Get up here and sing." Sakura's eyes widened.

"O..o...okay." she stood up and went to the front of the classroom.

* * *

The bell rang saving everyone from their nightmare of teachers. Sasuke walked out of math thinking his brain was going to explode and he still had at least two hours of homework to do. Sakura walked out of music class needing a glass of water. Make that a barrel for her sand paper throat which she had acquired from the old lady. All the friends made their way towards the gym using separate routes.

Sakura walked into the gym. When she had looked at her schedule she saw she had Anko as her teacher. She had had Anko in the previous years as her teacher and knew the lady was a rough teacher. She liked the woman but at times she could be a pain in the butt. Sitting down on the bleachers she failed to notice 'pretty boy' sitting just up from her. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten soon joined her. "Hey Sak. How was music class?"

"A total drag. That old lady made me sing the entire class period. She was such a slave driver." the others laughed.

The buzzing room was soon quieted down when the gym doors burst open revealing a man and a woman. The students watched as the man and woman made their way towards the center of the gym. "Listen up maggots!" the woman yelled. She had purple hair up in a short spiky ponytail. "My name is Anko. This is Gai." she said pointing to the man next to her. The girls cringed at his dress. A green spandex body suit with orange leg warmers. He had a bowl cut and eyebrows bigger than bushes. Anko continued. "I will be the girls' teacher and Gai will take the boys. There will be some class periods where we will be combined such as running or whenever we feel like it. We don't feel like doing anything today so you can just sit there and talk. But on Wednesday, be prepared." Everyone gulped already fearing the purple haired woman.

"Hey Sasuke, you should try to talk to that Sakura girl again." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the boy.

"Why not, and you should talk to Neji's cousin." Naruto's eyes widened while Neji's narrowed.

"WHAT? Neji's cousin hangs out with the Sakura girl?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the one with violet hair and the same eyes as me." Neji explained to the blond.

"Cool, sure. Lets go." Naruto stood up.

Sakura was telling the girls all the horrendous things that her music teacher had done to her she noticed a shadow fall over her. Raising an eyebrow and giving an agitated look to her friends she stood up and turned around. There standing in front of her in all his clothed glory was the stoic Sasuke Uchiha. "Yes, Sasuke?" She asked innocently.

"What? Can't come over and get better aquainted."

"Besides the fact that I have already told you I don't want interaction with you whatsoever. I hardly find that an arguable excuse."

"Okay, the truth. I wanted to come over here, sweet talk you, make you fall madly in love with me and then I would sweep you off your feet with a kiss. How does that sound." the group around them chuckled. The six of them loved the interaction between the two.

"Okay, Romeo. Give me three good reasons why I should be attracted to you." He smirked.

"Okay. One, I am probably the most handsome guy you have ever met or seen in your life. Two, you would be crazy not to go out with someone like me and three, maybe I'm not as bad as you think I am." Sakura looked at him.

"You know what I have to say to that. One your first one was way to egotistical. Your second one was snobby and way to confident meaning your probably a player, leading to the third one which is probably unbelievable." He seemed shocked but she continued. "I've met guys like you before and they all said the same thing and guess what they were right. They were worse." the bell rang. Sakura picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Don't waster your breath on me. You are just like the rest. Your type never change." with that she walked away from the group. She knew she had two hours before her next class but she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Sasuke stood there floored. The boys looked shocked while the girls looked at Sakura's retreating form. "Sorry about that." Ino apologized. "Last relationship ended badly. Well see you around." she finished running after her friend. The other two girls followed waving a small goodbye to the guys.

"Dude, I don't think you have EVER been typed." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that was harsh." Neji stated.

"Whatever, lets go get something to eat." they stared at Sasuke as he left the gym

* * *

Ino found Sakura purchasing a club sandwich from the deli. "Hey Sak. That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Sakura ignored her until she exited the deli with Ino trailing her. She turned around and faced Ino as soon as they were a good distance away from the deli. "THIS is why I hate boys. They are too egotistical and think they own the world including the female population."

"Sak thats a little harsh. Forget your last boyfriend. Maybe Sasuke isn't so bad."

"Isn't so bad? Isn't so bad? He's probably the worst of all."

"At least he makes you smile."

"What?" Sakura hissed.

"Never mind. Sorry Sak, but give him a chance."

"No." Ino watched as she walked away from her in the direction of the dorms.

Sakura left the dorms in enough time to get to history without being late. Of course she wasn't that happy when she walked in and found an Uchiha to greet her. He smirked when he saw her. She frowned but took her seat which was assigned right next to his. "Uchiha shove that smirk up you a-" she couldn't finish the sentence as Kurenai walked into the classroom. "Hello class, I'm Kurenai your History Teacher. Today you will read pages 209-225 in your books. You will then do the questions in your book after each section. The assignment is due at the end of class. The reading assignment is about the early history of Konoha. You can begin." Getting a book from the book shelf Sakura sat back down flipped to the reading pages and began to read hardly noticing Sasuke next to her.

He was watching her from the corner of his eye smirking every so aften. "What are smirking at Uchiha?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Care to tell me since you are looked at me." she said not lifting her gaze from her reading. He leaned over to her and whispered.

"Just wanted to know what your _history_ was." A vein popped on Sakura's head and her face turned red

"What the heck Uchiha? You have no right to be thinking such thoughts or thinking like that." Sakura yelled at him. Before she could continue her rampage she was interrupted.

"SAAAAASSSSUKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Both looked towards the door.

_'Dear Kami save me' _

* * *

**There it is Chapter 2. hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Sakura's relationship will come up later in the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter. Gorta love the interaction between the two. I am sure you can guess who the squealer is so no surprise there but still fun.**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

**Ok so now that you have read this wonderful chapter you can review and tell me how you liked it. **

**So after you have reviewed you can now poll. I am thinking about starting another story and doing it simultaneously with this one so go to my profile and poll. Summaries are on my page. Thanks a bunch.**

**Yoyo**


	3. Oh the Fangirls!

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay. I had a little bit of a hard time writing this chappie. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh the Fangirls**

Sasukes usually expressionless faced changed to utter horror at seeing the girl at the door. What did he do to deserve such treatment? At seeing Sasuke's face Sakura snickered. "Serves you right." All he could do was glare at her. He watched as she sat back in her chair as if waiting for a funny moment to begin. Sasuke turned his head back around to see a red haired girl wearing glasses. He gulped quietly almost awaiting for some kind of torture to begin. She squealed again as she saw him looking at her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. Sasuke wanted to die. This is why he hated coed schools. The fangirls and this was the first one to make it publicly known. He cursed silently under his breath. Looking away from the girl he turned back to Sakura who had an evil smile upon her face.

"Who the crap is she?" he whispered pointing to the 'thing' making its way towards him.

Sakura smiled innocently at him. "Your fangirl. Her name is Karin. Have fun!" Sasuke glowered at her. This girl was not helping any. His eyes widened as he felt something latch itself onto his arm. Turning slowly around his face came inched away from the red haired girl's face.

"OH Sasuke!" she giggled. _'I think I'm going to be sick.' _He tried shaking the girl off of his arm but she wouldn't budge.

Sasuke had the girl 'Karin' on his arm the rest of the class period. Thinking he was going to be saved by the bell he was sorely disappointed when it didn't happen, if anything she just clutched tighter to his arm. Again once outside the classroom he tried to shake the girl off his arm. When he saw the other guys he could already see the dumb grins on their.

"So Sasuke already picked one up did you?" smirked Shikamaru.

"Shut up Nara. I don't want to talk about this."

"Oh, Sasuke who are these guys?" karin asked not letting go of his arm.

"My friends."

"I have friends they could go out with." it was the three other boys turns to look mortified.

"N..no. That's ok." stuttered Naruto. It was Sasukes turn to snicker at his friends. He tried getting rid of the girl on his arm again. This only caused the guys to laugh at him. Finally having enough of the girl his temper snapped.

"Get off of my arm." He coldly demanded. Karin just gave him a warm look. His eye twitched. "Off, NOW!" Karin let go of his arm. "Leave." he barked. Karin not wanting to left anyways seeing the evil gleam in his eye this really only turned her on even more. She blew him a kiss. He looked disgusted. Turning to his friends. He started to chew them out for not helping him. They could only laugh at him.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she met up with her friends. "That was priceless!" she only laughed harder recalling the memories. The three girls looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"What happened Sakura?" asked Hinata. The pink haired girl looked at her friend.

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"What would that be?"

"Just a bunch of fangirls." she started to laugh again. "Karin made herself known in History. It was great. You should have seen his face. It was utter horror." The girls watched their friend laugh at the poor boys dilemma. "Its what he gets for acting the way he does." Sakura said composing herself. "The guy deserves all the brainless idiots this school has to offer him."

"Hey Sak? Isn't that a little harsh?" Ino questioned.

"Nope. He deserves it. He thinks he can get any girl so he can get all the girls that want him but I want no part of him." turning on her heel she stalked off to the dorms.

The girls stared after her.

"I haven't seen her laugh like that for ages." Noted Tenten.

"Me neither." Hinata put in.

"I think she likes him." Ino bluntly stated. The other two looked at her.

"WHAT?!" they both shrieked at her.

"Well even though she hated guys right now she actually pays attention to the man. Her last boyfriend was a jerk but that shouldn't stop her from living life. I think she likes him she just doesn't realize it yet." the two nodded finally getting what Ino was saying.

* * *

Sakura stalked into her room. She had heard the last part of Ino's little speech and that made her mad. Of course her last boyfriend was a jerk and she was dumb enough not to realize it from the beginning, but there was no way she liked Sasuke Uchiha. He could have all the little fangirls. He deserved them. The self-righteous jerk. She threw her bag on her bed. Deciding to take a shower to get rid of some of the frustration she was feeling. She hated the boy that seemed to be infatuated with het but oh would she show him.

Sasuke slammed the door in Neji's face still pissed off about the earlier incident. Neji rollled his eyes and opened the door. Stepping in he saw a very pissed off Uchiha.

"Cool it Uchiha." he said nonchalantly. The Uchiha growled at him.

"Yeah it wasn't you getting mauled by girls on the way back here was it?"

"No but chill. You should have realized it was going to happen." The teen narrowed his eyes at his friend."Just shut up about it."

"Whatever."

* * *

The mornings for her were routine. Get up, get dressed, meet with Hinata and Tenten, got fruit smoothies for breakfast and then make their way towards their first class. Though Hinata didn't start class until nine. The others had class. The only thing that wasn't normal this morning was the fact that Sakura spied a few boys hiding in bushes. As the girls walked by the bushes Sakura immediately stopped. The girl stopped and looked back at her.

"Why did you stop Sak?" Ino asked. The pinkette gave a sly grin.

"What do you think would happen if I 'accidentally' spilt my smoothie right here?" The girls shrugged.

"Why?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh no reason I guess. Just wondering." she started to move before stopping just so that her body was out of range for the boys to see.

The boys nearly had heart failure when she said something about spilling a smoothie on them. They had been in the bush for about ten minutes. Sasuke had dragged them along with him from hiding from a ravenous bunch of fangirls. They had seen someone stop but didn't see their face so when the name Sak came up Sasuke knew that it was Sakura. Though when she said the part of spilling a smoothie all he could think was ah crap! First the fangirls and then a possible smoothie accident and he had science in ten minutes. When they saw the legs disappear they all breathed a sigh of relief until the voice came again.

"Boys, get out before I really do pour this smoothie on you. All not wanting to be drenched in smoothie wrestled to get out of the bushes. When all four were out all looked at the girl standing in front of them. The pinkette just smirked at them. "It's kind of sad when boys like yourselves have to hide in bushes." she tsked them. "You might want to clean up your clothes." she said pointing at their attire and how they had dirt and leaves from the bushes. She shook her head. "So sad." she turned and walked away from the group.

"Good going Sasuke. Now we are dirty and going to be late." yelled Naruto.

"Just shut up. We aren't going to be late."

"Yeah only if you leave now." Shikamaru stated lazily. Naruto and Sasuke took off for the science rooms.

Ino and Sakura sat down at a table waiting for the new teacher to arrive. They were quietly talking when a loud bang was heard. The girls immediately looked towards the door.

"You're supposed to to open it dobe not run into it."

"Shut up teme!"

"Loser, just open the door."

Sakura groaned recognizing the voices.  
"Why must I have him in almost all of my classes. I must be cursed!"

"You're not cursed just extremely unfortunate." Ino consoled. Sakura glared at the girl.

"Hey look Sasuke, she's in this class!" Sakura knew they were talking about her.

"Just sit down dobe." of course they had to sit at the table next to them. Luckily Sakura was a seat away. Naruto sitting closer to her. Sakura ignored both of the boys and focused on talking to Ino until the door opened to reveal the teacher. He had long black hair and yellow eyes that looked almost snake like.

"I heard this teachers gay." whispered Ino. Sakura wouldn't deny it. The man looked creepy.

"Hello, classsss, I'm Orochimaru your ssscience teacher."

"And sounds like a snake." Ino shivered. This was going to be a long year of science.

The bell rang saving everyone especially the boys. The teacher had been indeed more interested in the guys than the girls. Sakura had to contain her laughter when the teacher tried making a move on Sasuke. The guy was really creepy.

Sakura decided to head to her next class early. She met up with the other three girls. Social studies with Kakashi would be easy. They sat near the back of the room in four seats. They sat in a square. They looked at all the kids that were in this class. They began to talk and were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the four boys that walked in until a screech was heard by no other than Karin. Their four heads whipped around to look at the intruders that caused the quietness to disappear. The girls couldn't help but laugh when they saw all four boys especially Sasuke being surrounded and crowded by a bunch of girls. Sakura saw Sasuke send a glare towards her but that just made her laugh harder.

Kakashi walked through the door and saw the horde of fangirls. Sighing he told them to sit down and leave the boys alone. This only brought loud groans and major complaining from the majority of the female population giving him a headache he really didn't want. The boys finally found a spot in the back of the room in a corner Sasuke sitting the farthest back.

"This class is Social Studies and I am your teacher Kakashi Hatake. So since it is Social Studies you should do what the class is. Socialize. Just don't bother me." he placed his feet on his desk and opened a little orange book.

"Is he really reading that?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." whispered Ino wishing her eyes were decieving her. He was reading one of the most perverted books written.

"This is going to be a long period." Sakura muttered not missing the looks that Sasuke kept sending her.

The bell rang releasing them from probably the most boring class ever. The girls decided to hit an on-campus cafe for lunch. We sat down only to see Sasuke running past the window being chased by a group of girls.

"That has got to suck!" Ino said.

"Yep." Sakura said.

"I can of feel sorry for him."

"I don't."

"You're cruel."  
"I know." Sakura said biting into her sandwich.

* * *

Lunch came and went and soon it was time for Language. Though we all spoke Japanese fluently we still had to learn about it. Walking into the class Sakura and Ino sat down at two vacant desks. Though speak of the devil Sasuke walked through the door with Neji right behind him. Sasuke and Neji sat down right behind Sakura. Sakura turned to Ino.

"Who's sitting behind me?" She smiled. Ino smirked

"Oh just pretty boy." Sasuke twitched.

"Really. Well that's a bummer. I thought he would sit with his fangirls."

"Me too." Ino loved playing games.

"Will you two stop talking as if I'm not here!" said Sasuke.

"Who just spoke?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure. It might have been pretty boy." Oh how he detested that name now. Before Sasuke could say anything a man walked into the class. He had brown hair that covered his right eye. His visible eye was a dark brown almost black. Stepping behind the desk he began to talk.

"I'm Izumo and I will be your Language teacher." he went on to talk for another five minutes before starting the lesson. He decided to begin the class with writing in kanji. The class groaned except Sakura who was good at writing in kanji. The class ended and homework was copying sentences into kanji. It was too easy. Sakura and Ino made their way out of the classroom to be stopped by the voice of Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're good at kanji. Want to help me?" Sakura looked at him.

"No." she began to turn around.

"Why?"

"Because that means being close to each other. I don't want to be close to you." she stated.

"Not even as friends?"

"That would be hard considering we aren't even friends. Now goodbye." she left him without the opportunity to speak again.

"That girl is probably the best at avoiding you." Neji said.

"Yeah, but that makes me like her all the more." he smirked to Neji before walking away.

* * *

**Oh my gosh!!! Sorry that wasn't as long as it should have been. I had a little writer's block. I really want to get to the next chapter for it will be good. Funny too. This chapter was kind of tedious. I had to introduce the fans. Though I don't think I did a good job at it. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! it gives me inspiration. **

**yoyo**


	4. Date me, Bet me

**I love the title. It is kind of self explanatory but really witty. LOVE IT!!!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed I wasn't sure if this story was going to be a big hit or not so thank you. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto. Dang it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Date Me, Bet Me**

Besides Sakura Sasuke hated the new combined school. The girls were annoying besides Sakura. The classes he hated besides when they had Sakura in it which most of his classes he did have Sakura in them so it wasn't that bad but still. It had been two weeks since the schools had combined and he still had made little progress in trying to get close to the pink haired girl with an addicting feisty temper. Never in his short life had he ever had such a hard time getting a girl to like him. All he had to do was look at them and they swooned and right now he partially wished she was the same way. All confrontations had failed miserably in him trying to get closer to her. Her friends were cool. They at least politely talked to him instead of making sarcastic remarks about him. Though Ino could be as bad as Sakura at times but then again Sakura provoked her to help in torturing him. He was sitting in his math class. Asuma was boring the crap out of him. Talking about something like a formula that he had no idea how to do. Slouching in his chair he just looked at the board in the front where the notes were. He jotted something down every once in a while to make it look like he was doing something. This was really boring.

Sakura had just sat down from singing. She liked her music class but her teacher was seriously bipolar. One minute she was cracking a joke and the next yelling at them about laughing at her joke. Her mind wandered to the past two weeks. How many times had he tried it. 'Five.' Yes, that was the number. Five different times had he tried to get her to go on a date with him.

_*First Attempt*_

_Sakura walked into her history class on Thursday. The one class she had alone with Sasuke. Sitting down she noticed Sasuke hadn't walked in yet. She was rummaging through her bag trying to find her homework when a loud commotion made her head turn towards the door. Karin was squealing and had once again latched herself to Sasuke's arm. Sakura had to hold in her laughter. She loved seeing Sasuke in such an uncomfortable situation. Upon seeing her he made his way towards her actually prying off Karin before he sat down. _

"_Getting some amusement out of my misery?" he dully asked._

"_Why yes, I actually was. I was sad it had to go away." she smiled innocently at him while he glared at her. _

"_I'm surprised you haven't collected some fanboys at least." he smirked thinking he had gotten her._

"_Well, I actually do. But you see the boy doesn't think he is one so I prefer stalker." _

"_Who?" _

"_Wow, pretty boy you can be dense. You see how I see it is like this. You hate your fangirls because they cling to you. My fanboys don't cling. They pester. So I have decided that my boy is a stalker."_

"_That doesn't answer who?"_

"_Wow you still didn't get it."_

"_Get what?" he was getting annoyed. She laughed._

"_Sasuke you are the little stalker/fanboy. I mean admit it. You are always trying to talk to me and failing miserably as well as trying to outwit me. Please. I am not that dumb. Give me some credit here." His eye twitched. Stalker. Was that what he was? Oh, heck no!_

"_I am not a fanboy or stalker."_

"_What would you classify it as?" He thought about it._

"_Wanting to get to know someone."_

"_Your way of getting to know someone is stalkerish. Especially when the stalkeree doesn't like you." Their conversation ended when Kurenai walked into the room. _

_For part of the classes ativities they were paired up. Sakura was silently but profusely cursing Kurenai for sticking her with none other than Sasuke. Were all the teachers out to get her too? They were currently discussing the history of Konoha. Sakura wasn't that interested though. _

"_This is boring." she bluntly stated. When she had been going to Oto High they had learned the exact same thing except it was about Oto. _

"_Hn."_

"_You have great vocabulary."_

"_We could talk about something else." he smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyes. A feeling told her she wasn't going to like the conversation._

"_Like what?" _

"_Your history." Man he didn't miss a beat._

"_My History? And what about my history?"_

"_Why you don't like guys."_

"_That really is none of your dang business."_

"_Ok then. How many dates have you been on?" _

"_Why the heck would you want to know?"_

"_So what if I asked you on a date?"  
"If you are insinuating that you are. The answer. NO!"_

'The nerve of the man. My history my butt. Who does he think he is. Oops already answered that question.'

_*Second Attempt*_

_Sakura was in the student store on campus. Ino was driving her crazy in the room so she decided to take a walk and ended grabbing a few snacks. Though the plan was just wandering around and getting junk food it didn't consist of running into Sasuke. Literally. She was walking out of the small store when she hit something hard and falling on her rear end. She planned on glaring at the person so when she looked up and saw Sasuke it wasn't a glare but an oh-my-gosh look. _

"_You really are a stalker." she concluded._

"_No you just can't resist being near me." he smirked_

"_Arrogant jerk." she muttered. He offered her a hand but she didn't take it. Getting off the floor and dusting herself off she walked away from the teen. Though he persistently followed. _

"_Have you thought about going on a date with me?" 'wow this guy likes getting to the point.' she thought._

"_Hm, let me think. No." _

"_Why?"_

"_Let me think again. Maybe because I don't want to." she picked up her pace to get away from him._

_She slammed the door to her and Ino's room. The blonde girl looked up. _

"_What happened? You look the same as when you left."_

"_Sasuke happened. He asked me out again."_

"_Wow twice in three days. That has got to be a new record for him and you." she laughed._

"_Not funny."_

That was his second attempt and it failed. She didn't even think as the third attempt as an attempt to date her just an attempt to piss her off. She shook her head she wasn't even going to think about that one. The fourth that was way to cliché. The whole passing notes in class to get a date. She did like burning the paper in her science class though. The fifth that one irked her though. 'Dumb Ino.'

_*Fifth Attempt*_

_Lounging on her bed Sakura was finishing some math homework for her class. She had just finished the last problem when her phone began to vibrate. Looking at the caller all it said was anonymous. _

_Arching an eyebrow she decided to open it. _

_**Meet me at the cafe.**_

_'Who the heck?'_

_**Who the heck r u?**_

_She waited for a text back_

_**a friend**_

_**Name please**_

_**how bout p.b.**_

_**p.b. WTH**_

_**nickname u gave me**_

_**pretty boy eh**_

_**good job. Now meet me at the cafe**_

_**not on ur life**_

_**fine. Go out with me**_

_**loser. What r u trying to do**_

_**trying 2 get u 2 go out with me**_

_**not going to happen. How did I get my number anyways**_

_**that's a secret**_

_**WHO!**_

_**Chill. A friend of yours**_

_**Ino**_

_**good guess**_

_**delete the number and NEVER text me again**_

_**definitely not going to happen**_

_she looked at her phone. Ino was so dead. And indeed when Ino came back to the room she had to deal with a thoroughly pissed off Sakura._

* * *

  
Sakura hadn't received any more text messages from him but she knew he still had her number. Life was seriously not going her way. Before she knew it the bell had rung dismissing them to go to their next class. P.E. A class with Sasuke. The text incident was on Saturday and this would be the first time she will have seen him since the incident.

Making her way towards the locker rooms she quickly changed before going and sitting in the bleachers. The others had made their way out to join her. They were talking when Anko boomed into the gym followed by Gai. The students looked at their teachers.

"Today we are going to be combined for P.E." Anko started. Grumbling could already be heard. "We will be playing soccer so get your rears to the field." the students filed out until all were on the field awaiting orders.

"It will be guys vs. girls so get ready ladies." the girls groaned knowing the boys had the advantage. Sakura and Tenten looked pleased though. They were actually good at soccer. The girls began to warm up as did the guys. Sakura and Tenten were appointed captains. Anko blew a whistle and Sakura and Tenten came over to her as well as two guy captains none other than Sasuke and Neji. Sakura rolled her eyes at seeing Sasuke while Sasuke smirked at her.

"We will flip a coin to decided who starts." she flipped a coin. The girls called heads. It was tails.

"We give them the kickoff." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Sakura sighed.

"We will start in a few minutes." Anko said before turning away. Sakura and Tenten were turning around when something caught Sakura's wrist. Turning she saw the Uchiha.

"Yes?"

"Want to make this game a little more interesting?" She narrowed her eyes.

"How?"  
"How about a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"If boys win you go on a date with me."

"And if girls win you don't talk to me for a week." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Fine."

"Good, now let me go." he did so. She walked back towards the girls

"What did Sasuke want?" Ino asked.

"A little bet." Sakura mused

"What kind of bet?" Tenten inquired.

"If boys win I go on a date with him."

"And if girls win?" Ino said/

"He doesn't talk to me for a week."

"Thats rich. Nice going girl." all three congratulated her.

Sasuke walked up to the boys.

"What did you do teme?" Naruto asked.

"Just made a little bet with Sakura. If the boys win the game she goes on a date with me."  
"And if we lose." Neji asked stoically.

"I don't talk to her for a week."

"That's harsh." Shikamaru stated.

"They won't win." Sasuke said confidentally.

* * *

  
The whistle blew for the game to begin. Both sides took their positions. Sakura lightly tapped the ball to Tenten who then dribbled it up the sidelines. She passed to a girl named Yumi. Yumi dribbled the ball and then passed to Sakura. Sakura took a shot. Aiming for the upper right hand corner. The goalie couldn't get it. Sasuke looked stunned. They just freakin scored! Sakura walked past him.

"Like that?"

"Me, you 6:30. Saturday."

"That's not what the score says." she flicked her ponytail and ran to the other side of the field.

At halftime Sasuke was pissed. The score 2-1 favor of the girls.

"Man, Sasuke you are going to be beat by a girl." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up. I will not lose to a girl." He moved back on the field.

It was almost the end of the game. There were only five minutes left before the game was over. The score. 3-2 favor of the girls. He couldn't believe he was losing to a pack of girls. The boys had the ball. He knew the seconds were ticking. A boy Tayo took the shot but unfortunately missed. Anko blew the whistle. His eye twitched. He lost! He freakin lost to a girl. Not any girl but Sakura. This was not good. He turned to walk towards the sidelines. He could see Sakura getting high fives from her friends. They apparently knew about the bet. Picking up a water bottle he made his way back to change in the locker rooms. When he got there he saw Sakura waiting for him.

"Well Sasuke." she mused clicking her tongue. "Sorry but you lost. So no talking to me for a week. Have fun with that." she started to walk away.

"Don't worry Sakura. I will get a date with you and before you know it you will be begging to go out with me." He said snidely.

"Oh, I don't think so. That's what Karin and her bimbos do." She waved her hand. "Talk to you later. Or more precisely. Next week."

Sasuke punched the wall when she was out of view. This really pissed him off.

* * *

**Ok so how was this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing this chapter. I thought it was funny. I like the no talking thing. Its just funny to me. Don't worry Sasuke will get his revenge! Sorry for grammar mistakes.  
**

**So please Review for me!!**

**Thanks**

**yoyo**


	5. Silent yet not so Silent

**Hello again. Sorry for the later update. Things have not been smooth with this fanfic so sorry about the delay. Almost a week since I put out the last chapter. Oops. But I wanted to give you a Thanksgiving present so Happy Thanksgiving. **

**Thanks for the reviews I got. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Simple as that.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Silent yet not so Silent**

Sasuke changed out not happy about the lost bet and he still had history with her that day. Pulling on his black jacket he made his way out of the locker rooms and headed to get something to eat.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh when the girls sat around the table.

"That was the coolest bet I have ever made!" Sakura said in between laughs. The three others looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you think he is going to do now?" Asked Hinata.

"Who cares! As long as he doesn't talk to me." Sakura was way to giddy.

"Sakura, you give the impression you are excited." Ino stated raising an eyebrow.

"Heck yes! One week without Sasuke Uchiha talking to me. That is way to good to be true. But it is." she smiled. The girls didn't want to mess with their optimistic friend.

"Hey guys I have got to go. I forgot a paper in my room and then I have to head to history." Sakura said leaving the table.

"You know, she may think this is gonna be all fun and happy but I think Sasukes got something up his sleeve." Ino pondered.

"I agree. Sasuke isn't one to give up because of a bet." Tenten commented.

"Does he still have Sakura's celll number?" asked Hinata.

"I think so. Why?" Ino was puzzled.

"Well even though he can't talk to her doesn't mean he can't text her." Hinata mused.

"Hey, you're right. And doesn't Sakura have history with him next?" Tenten questioned.

"I believe she does." Ino said wryly. "This is gonna be a fun week for us." the girls nodded. Let the week of silence begin.

* * *

The guys had done nothing but make fun of him at lunch. Saying that he said he wasn't going to lose to a girl and well he did. They found it rather amusing. He assured them that not talking to her wouldn't stop him, not one bit. He was making his way towards history when he saw her shoot out of a cafe and rush back towards the dorms. He was going to make history interesting today.

Sakura flew into the room a second before the bell rang. She quickly sat down at her seat. She noticed

Sasuke sitting next to her but she didn't mind. At least not today. He couldn't talk to her. Kurenai had given them bookwork again. That was all they ever did in this freakin class. Bookwork! She sighed putting down another answer. She looked back up to her book when she saw a piece of paper folded on top of it. Her eyes narrowed. Hesitantly she took the note and slowly opened it up. Her eye twitched.

**Hey Sakura. Remember me? The guy who can't talk to you.**

Oh no! This was not happening. Her eyes glanced over to the now smirking Uchiha. He did not just communicate with her. She furiouslt scribbled something down and passed it back to him. He smirked and opened the paper.

_**You are banned from talking to me. I don't care if it is a note. Don't TALK to me or write me. Got it? Don't answer that. **_

_**-sticks tongue out at you-**_

Sasuke just smirked. Oh this would be fun. Not listening to her or not taking heed to her writings he wrote her back and gently laid it on her desk. Her eye twitched looking at the note.

**Come on. I am not that bad besides maybe I like talking to you.**

She had the urge to crumple the note but didn't.

_**Get lost will ya. Besides we had a bet no talking to me for a week. Got it. Good!**_

He laughed to himself. She was good.

**You said talk not write. This is perfectly legit. **

_**Totally not! Stop writing me then. Or I will hurt you.**_

**Like you could hurt me. Bah. Look just go out with me.**

_**Are you CRAZY?! That's what the entire bet was about. You know me winning and not going out with you. **_

**So? I don't get the problem.**

_**I don't want to go out with you. So stop asking me out!!!!! Besides whats a date when you can't talk to me?  
**_**Throw the bet out the window and go out with me. **

He was good.

_**No. I like the bet besides we shook on it. The bet stays.**_

**We didn't shake on anything. Remember. All I said was fine.**

He was really good.

_**Well the bet still stands now stop passing notes to me. **_

**Why? It is so much fun.**

_**You are really pissing me off. Reply and I will definitely never have a date with you.**_

He looked at the note. She just totally contradicted herself. 'so there is a chance she would want to go on a date with me?' he smirked but didn't reply.

* * *

The bell rang releasing them from class. Sakura stormed out of the room. Onyx eyes followed her as she walked out the door. He had fun with her. Teasing her throughout the class about going out with him and the bet and he did and heh couldn't even talk to her. He was grinning when he walked up to the rest of his friends.

"Uh-oh. Sasuke what did you do?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing. Just played a little bit."

"How do you mean 'played'." Neji inquired eyes narrowing.

"Just passed notes."

"Notes?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yes, if I can't talk then I find other ways."

"You are good." stated Naruto.

"I know."

Sakura screamed when she flung her dorm room door open. The other three were sitting on the beds.

"Wow Sakura. You looked pissed." Ino stated.

"Of course I'm pissed. The freaking Uchiha still has the nerve to ask me out."

"How can he ask you out if he can't talk to you?" Hinata tilted her head trying to figure it out.

"Notes."

"Notes?" all three said.

"Yes, notes. He starts writing notes in the middle of class and has the gall to ask me out."

"Wow he really doesn't give up." mused Ino.

"You should just go out with him." urged Tenten. "Maybe he isn't as bad as what's his face was."

"No. I won't and don't want to go out with him. All he is is infuriating. He would probably have a better chance of me going out with him if he didn't pester me so much, but I still won't go out with him." the three girls rolled their eyes. Sakura was so stubborn at times. She just needed to relax and really get over her last boyfriend because this act was really getting old. Ino finally snapped.

"Sakura!" said girl looked at the blond. "You need to get of your high horse, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and freakin' go out with Sasuke." Sakura looked at the blond in shock.

"What?" she hissed.

"You need to get over Zaku and move on with your life. I don't care if you go out with the guy Rock Lee who wears spandex but you need to start dating again. The guy was a jerk and an a-hole but you need to get back into the swing of things. You know, dating, boys, have fun! All you do is sit around avoid boys at all costs. You are giving Zaku some major brownie points here because you are just sitting around doing nothing." Sakura stared at her friends. She wondered if Ino had really yelled at her .

"Don't you ever bring him up again. Got it?" not waiting for an answer she stormed out of the room and headed towards the library to do her homework.

The three remaining girls sat in the room looking at the door Sakura had exited through.

"Ino, do you know exactly what happened between Sakura and Zaku?" asked Tenten.

"I know the gist of the story but nothing other than that. When I first met Sakura she was really scared of guys and then she just began to resent them. I confronted her and she told me what had happened and why she came here." Ino told.

"Can you tell us?" Hinata asked.

"No, Sakura doesn't really want anyone to know. But I think she is hiding some details." the two nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day went smoother than the day before. Sasuke hadn't made any attempt to 'contact' Sakura. Though she could always feel his eyes looking at her. She thought that a week of silence from the teen would be great but now it was just a terrible nightmare. Maybe she should have let the boys win. Then she wouldn't have to deal with him. Except then she would have had to have gone on a date with him. The thought made her shudder. His words of 'I'm not as bad as you think I am' seemed to reverberate in her head. Her ex had said that too and in the end had pushed her to the point of going to another school far, far away.

She sighed as the bell rang ending her last class. The week was already dragging by and it didn't help her mood. Her and Ino had been on not speaking to each other terms since Ino's outburst about you-know-who and the other you-know-who. She had told Ino that she had never wanted to hear his name again and there she goes in front of Tenten and Hinata on a speaking rampage about him, Sasuke, and her.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Sasuke actually left her alone and didn't talk or communicate in any way to her. That was how it was supposed to be. Getting up Saturday morning she saw Ino was still asleep and decided to go for a run. Slipping on a pair of running shorts and a tank top she left the room taking her Ipod with her. Walking outside the dorm she began to stretch and then finally took off to begin her run.

Returning a half hour later she was covered in a sheen sweat. Making her way back to her room she noticed that Ino was still sleeping. The pig sure could sleep. She quickly took a shower and then returned to the room to sit crosslegged on her bed with her laptop sitting on her legs. Hearing her phone vibrate she looked at the caller Id. No name. Raising her eyebrows she flipped the phone open.

**Meet me at the cafe**

Who the heck was texting her.

**Who r u?**

**A friend wanna go**

**Not really. I'm busy**

**just for a few mins**

**No sorry.**

She closed the phone but when she did it immediately vibrated again. The name was no name yet again. Sighing she tried to ignore the phone. It kept vibrating.

"Sakura answer the phone so I can go back to sleep." Ino mumbled.

"No, its probably a stalker."

"just answer the phone."

"Fine whatever." and she did

**Meet me at the cafe.**

**Look I can't I'm busy. Maybe another time whoever u r.**

**I'm a friend.**

She sweat dropped. Apparently. How dumb could this person get she only gave her number out to her friends.

**Look I am busy so please stop texting me.**

She turned her phone off so no more texts could come in.

Sasuke looked at the phone.

"What the heck. She turned it off." Neji and Shikamaru snickered.

"Serves you right. You aren't supposed to talk to her." Neji said.

"Shut up Hyuga." The Hyuga's eyes narrowed.

"Not my fault the great Uchiha can't get a girl." The Uchiha glared at the Hyuga.

"Troublesome. You can talk to her again on Monday. Just drop it for now." the two teens glared at their lazy friend.

"He's right. It's only two more days." Neji said.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered. Two more days and then this silence would be over.

* * *

**Hopefully it wasn't to boring. I write this fanfic from my head so nothing is planned out. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Not as long as they usually are but hey. Sorry for grammar errors. **

**So hopefully it was good. I have a good idea for the next chapter but give me a bit to get it out. I love Thanksgiving break because I have time to type. **

**So please review. I am a little unsure if people really like this so reviews will be a relief to me knowing people like it. Thanks**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


	6. Traitorous Daters and Clubs

**So here is chapter six. I thought I could put a little twist on it. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Traitorous Daters and Clubs**

'A month. A freakin' month and still nothing.' Sasuke thought looking around the classroom. It was Thursday and thankfully the weekend was almost here. Though he knew that he wasn't going to be doing anything and that just sucked.

Sakura had been relieved to find that Sasuke hadn't really talked to her since the end of the bet. Of course there was always the occasional go out with me blatant statements. Of course, she would say no way. The only thing that had been bugging her lately was the change in Ino's attitude. She seemed more excited but didn't say anything. Something was up.

After Social Studies was done Sakura told Ino that she needed to go back to the dorm to get a paper she forgot. After grabbing the paper from her desk she made her way to the cafe where they usually met for lunch. What she didn't expect was to see Ino kissing Shikamaru. From a distance she couldn't tell who was kissing but when she got closer she clearly saw the long blond hair belonging to her friend. The guy she was kissing was also familiar with his pineapple shaped ponytail hair.

"INO!" the couple broke the kiss and Ino smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Sak. Whatcha ya doing?" Ino knew she was in trouble.

"Troublesome." the lazy teen said. Sakura looked at him and then back to Ino.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with...with Shikamaru."

"Did I forget to mention that? Oops."

"Oops. Is right. What the heck?"

"Well, we are going out. See I told you now."

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Even though you don't like Sasuke the girls met his friends and well the rest is history."

"The other girls? Like Tenten and Hinata?"

"Yeah. Tenten is going out with Neji and Hinata with the dumb blond Naruto."

"And nobody told me?"

"Well, you don't like Sasuke so we decided maybe we shouldn't tell you but now that you know a bunch of us are going to a club this weekend want to come?" Sakura was so disoriented. First her friends are going out with the guy she hates friends and now they want her to go to a club. WTH!

"I can't go. I have homework." it was true but if she went then Sasuke would be too and that wouldn't be good.

"Come on Sak. Lets have fun."

"You will have fun with your....boyfriend." she said the word disastefully. "and I will be alone."

"Then find a guy." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Ok, bad idea. But it will be fun. Saturday, okay?"

"Whatever. Like I have choice."

* * *

All Sakura heard about for the next two days were the _wonderful_ boyfriends that her friends so graciously forgot to tell her about. Everywhere they went it was either Shikamaru, Naruto, or Neji or usually all three. The girls comparing them to each other.

"Hey Sakura, if you date Sasuke then there will be a group of us."

"Absolutely not. Haven't we been over this before?"  
"Yeah, but hey we can keep trying."

"So where is the club at?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Oh, somewhere near downtown Konoha." Sakura wondered if there was a downtown Konoha. Konoha was small to begin with.

"Oh."

"Hey we should go shopping."Ino said looking excitedly.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because we haven't been shopping in ages."

"But aren't we going to the club in a few hours?"

"So we make it a short shopping trip."

"Ino, there is no such thing as a short shopping trip to you." Sakura stated. "We can use the street clothes we brought with us."

"Fine." Ino wailed.

The boyfriends were picking Tenten, Hinata, and Ino around eight in the common area of the dorm. Sakura sat on her bed waiting for Ino to get out of the bathroom so that they could go downstairs.

"Hurry it up pig. You have been in there for hours and I need to get in."

"Shut up forehead. I actually have a date."

"Yeah and guess what pig. I don't care. At least I'm not a hog."  
"FOREHEAD!!" Sakura laughed. That was a good one. Ino burst out of the bathroom.

"That got you out. I should use that line more often now." Sakura smiled. Ino glared.

"Well, how do I look?" Ino wore light khaki capris with a baby blue tank top.

"Great. Lets go."

"Hey, I thought you had to use the bathroom."

"No, I just said it so I could get you out of it. Now lets go I'm ready.

"Are you sure. You aren't going to wear that are you?"

"What's wrong with this?" Sakura said indignantly. She didn't have a problem wearing jean shorts with a black spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Nothing, if you want to attract guys."

"Shut up and lets go." Sakura did grab a light sweater before exiting the room.

* * *

The girls waited for the boys to show up. When they did they almost looked exactly the same wearing basically the same thing. Baggy pants with a t-shirt, each wearing a different color. The three girls with the boyfriends squealed and went to latch onto their men. Sakura just watched slightly amused. The couples led the way out and left Sakura to walk along side of Sasuke.

"Don't even talk to me." she warned. He shrugged his shoulders.

Arriving at the club they could already tell that at least half the student population was there already. On the weekends they were allowed to head off campus and tonight everyone was at the new club. Before even walking inside they could hear the loud music playing. Walking inside they were met with flashing lights of different colors and the bodies of dancing people. The group found a round booth near the corner. They sat down all the couples next to each other and then Sasuke and Sakura. Before long everyone except Sasuke and Sakura were out dancing. The two watching their friends dance with their partners.

Of course just sitting there was quite boring when someone didn't want to talk to the other person at the table. Though it was entertaining when one of his fangirls decided to come over and flirt with him and try to get him to dance with her. He just brushed them off as one would do to a pesky bug.

"You might as well dance with one of them. They aren't going to leave you alone until you do."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"I'm not. Just stating a fact so that I at least can be left alone and not annoyed. The world does not revolve around you." she took a sip of her drink.

"Maybe I don't want to dance with them but with someone else."

"Then go ask her and leave me alone." He smirked.

"Okay." he grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the booth.

"What the crap?" she said trying to wiggle her wrist away from him. He just continued to drag her to the dance floor.

"You said I should dance with the girl I wanted to." her face blanched.

"That doesn't mean me dolt!"

"But I want to dance with you." they were out on the dance floor. He had an arm wrapped around her waist making sure she couldn't get away. She continued to wiggle in his grasp.

The other three couples saw Sasuke drag Sakura onto the dance floor. The girls cheering for Sasuke while the boys shook their heads thinking that Sasuke always gets what he wants.

"They look good together." Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Ino didn't know how she found a guy who didn't say very much so attractive.

Sakura couldn't help but look displeased with the situation she was in. The one thing she wanted to avoid was dancing especially with him. This was bad and since she couldn't get her body free from his tight, and she meant tight, grasp she had no choice but to sway along with him.

"This wasn't on my agenda of things to do tonight." she hissed. He smirked.

"Plans change."

"Will you let go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." she rolled her eyes. She wouldn't even be in this situation if her friends hadn't of started dating his friends. Life was cruel.

* * *

They were at the club almost until midnight. Heading back to the dorms all they did was talk about the club. Sakura just stared out of the cars windows and stayed silent. The boys walked the girls back to their dorms but not leaving without a goodbye kiss. Sakura thought Sasuke might try for one so she disappeared into the elevator before he could even think about trying. When Ino walked into the room Sakura was sitting on her bed reading a textbook. Ino sighed dreamily.

"That was really fun. We should do it again."

"Next time leave me here."

"But you and Sasuke seemed to be having fun."  
"That wasn't fun. That was called me being tortured."

"Oh, come off it. You had fun."

"Actually no. Being dragged onto the dance floor is not something I would call fun. Good night!" Sakura switched the light off and dove under her covers trying to get the nights images out of her mind. She would never live this one down.

* * *

**There you go another chapter. I hoped you liked this one. I wasn't so sure about the last chapter. **

**So I had this idea in my head and I had to get it down before it totally disappeared. I don't write this fanfic down like my other one I am writing also. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews let me know how you like it and that gives me an easier time trying to write the chapters. **

**I do have some ideas in my head so I just need to sort them out. So wait patiently for the next chapter.**

**Review again**

**Ja**

**yoyo**


	7. Of Basketball and Bets

**So here is the next chapter for you to read. I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten from all you reviewers. This week is going to be kind of crazy as I have an AP test this week so the update might be a little slow, but I have the idea in my head so it might be out sooner than later. **

**Have fun reading.**

**  
Disclaimer: Won't say a thing as I have nothing to say because I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

  
Chapter 7**

**Of Basketball and Bets**

Of course her thoughts of she was never going to live it down were exactly true. Bright and early Monday morning sitting on the bleachers the topic of the club had to come up. Now since the boys and girls except Sasuke and Sakura had started dating they sat together. The girls, except Sakura, kept ranting on about how great the club was and how they should go next weekend. Sakura thought this was a bad idea but was soon overruled by her friends. Of course the fact that Sasuke had to keep whispering little innuendos into her ear while the girls talked about the dancing didn't help either. Sakura was glad that the boys and girl weren't combined for P.E. today. The boys had to play basketball while the girls played volleyball in a different area of the gym.

"Hey Sak you should really go out with Sasuke, you guys look really good together." Tenten said.

"It's probably the fact that they are polar opposites." Ino laughed. "You know yin and tang." Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"Real funny. I don't know why I call you friends." she bumped the ball.

"You guys did look pretty cozy dancing the other night." Hinata said.

"What like you and Naruto." Sakura teased turning the girl red.

"Well you two did look good together. And I told you you shouldn't have worn that outfit if you didn't want to get picked up." Ino said setting it.

"Well, I couldn't get away from him."

"Sure. You didn't want to get away from him." Ino smiled.

"Not true. Besides what I wore was perfectly fine." Sakura defended herself.

"You had basically every guy in there looking at you and Sasuke had to make a move."  
"Can we please stop talking about this?" Sakura spiked the ball. Tenten bumped it back over the net.

"Nah, I like talking about this. So how was dancing with Sasuke?" Ino questioned readying her position.

"Not good. He held me to tight." the girls squealed.

"He just doesn't want to let you go." Hinata teased. Sakura twitched.

"That is so not it. Besides that's why I couldn't get away from him was because he was holding me too tight."

"So cool. I wish Shika did that." Ino cooed.

"Shika?" Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"What?" Ino said defensively. The girls laughed.

"Heads up Ino!" Sakura said spiking the ball.

* * *

  
The boys sat on the bench waiting for teams to get picked. Once they were they played fifteen mintues games five on five. First game was Sasuke's team against Neji's. On Sasuke's team there was of course him, Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino. On Neji's team there was Shikamaru, Sai, and two other boys they really didn't know. The game started but they weren't really paying all that much attention as they were talking as they were playing.

"So Sasuke, saw you and Sakura dancing. What's that all about." Neji said as Sasuke tried to get around him.

"Just dancing. Decided she couldn't resist me." Neji snorted.

"Shut up Sasuke, you were just jealous of all the stares she was getting!" Naruto said as he was passed the ball.

"You're delusional."

"Then why were you holding her so tight?" Shikamaru asked guarding Naruto.

"You were holding her tight. That's jealousy!" Shouted Naruto.

"Shut up."

"Well was it nice?" Naruto said open for the ball.

"Heck yes." Sasuke went up for a shot gaining two points for his team.

"Lucky shot." Neji said.

* * *

  
The girls were still playing volleyball.

"Hey there's a dance in a couple weeks." Ino informed them.

"Always up on the latest news." Sakura laughed.

"Hey, it would be a good time for you and Sasuke to get together." Tenten said.

"Not this again." whined Sakura.

"Yes, this again." Ino shot back.

"You two look good together. Come on Sak." Hinata pleaded.

"No. Can't you just leave me alone?" the three girls looked at her but said nothing more.

* * *

  
Sakura didn't know how much more of this she could take. All the time it was 'Sakura go out with Sasuke.' She would be danged if she did. Already the news of the dance was being spread and what was worse is she had Sasuke next class all by herself. Great.

Entering the classroom she sat down in her usual seat right next to Sasuke. Though she tried to ignore him, he made it impossible for her to.

"So Sakura, going to the club again?" He asked almost whispering it. Her face tinted red.

"No, I am not going there again." sticking her nose up in the air.

"Why not? We had so much fun." her eye twitched.

"You had fun. I didn't."

"That hurts."

"Good."

"Admit it. You liked being held by me." the tint rose in color. "See your even blushing." she didn't have a come back.

"So there is a dance coming up in a few weeks. Wanna go?"

"No." he smirked.

"Thought you might say that."

'uh-oh'

"Lets make another bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"Well, the basketball season is starting and I am on the team. So we have three games before the dance. If we win all three game you go to the dance with me."

"And what if you lose one game?"

"Then you can go with anyone you want."

"But by then most everyone will have dates."

"True, there is always me."

"Sneaky jerk."

"You got it. You could always go alone and hope there's a lone guy there though. I can easily get a girl to go with me."

"And I can't get a guy to go with me?"  
"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Look, do we have a bet or not?"

"Why not. I don't think you will win all three games." he smirked.

"Wanna shake on this one?"

"That would mean me touching you."

"If I won all three games then you would have to touch me while we dance." her eyes narrowed.

"Fine." she put her hand out and it was engulfed by his larger hand. They shook. A new bet was in effect.

"You guys won't believe what I did today!" Sakura said coyly.

"What?" All three girls shouted.

"I made another bet with the pretty boy."

"What kind of bet?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Oh, if we win all three basketball games then I have to go to the dance with him."

"Good job Forehead."

"I don't think he will win all three games though." Sakura said smugly.

"Uh, Sakura I don't think you should get to optimistic yet." Hinata said worriedly.

"Why?" Sakura asked puzzled.

"Well, when it was just the boys school they were the regional champions for basketball." Hinata smiled.

"WHAT!" Sakura bellowed. "And nobody told me?" Ino laughed.

"Better go out and get a dress Forehead because you have a date with the Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino was laughing hard. The other two grinned sheepishly at the girl

"I hate you all."

* * *

  
"Score dude!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up." Sasuke said bored.

"You just for sure got yourself a date with her. We haven't lost a game in who knows how long." naruto spoke overconfidently.

"Just by you saying that we are going to be jinxed." spoke Neji.

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Well then don't suck when you play." Naruto chided them. The three glared at him.

"Make sure **you **don't suck. Loser." Neji put glared.

* * *

  
The day of the last game came and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata dragged Sakura along to see the game. They had already won th first two games and Sakura's failure of the bet was certain.

"You want to know if they win or lose don't you?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah, but I could find out later." Sakura said trying to get out of going.

"You are going, now get over it." Ino declared.

"Fine!" Sakura gave up

The girls sat in the bleachers watching the team from Konoha Academy warm-up. They were ten boys on the team all warming-up and getting ready to play. The coach was Iruka, their coach from the Boys Academy. They would be Playing Oto, a public high school a couple hours away. Sakura could feel the gazes she got from the Oto team when they recognized her and goody for her, her ex was there playing. She tried to hide her face when she spotted him but pink hair was kind of hard to hide.

"Oh man, he's here."

"Whose here?" Tenten asked confused.

"My old boyfriend." Sakura whispered.

"Where?" Ino asked scanning the Oto boys.

"What?!"

"Where is he and which one is he?" Hinata questioned.

"The one with the dark brown hair and eyes. His hair kind of stands up straight." she didn't want to point him out.

"Oh, gotcha." Ino whispered.

"Not bad looking."

"Tenten!"Ino and Sakura looked at her.

"What?"

"You don't associate yourself with the enemy."

"Oh, okay." the three sweat dropped.

"Hey look the girls are here." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke looked over to the bleachers. Indeed they were there. He saw the cherry blossom hair color stand out.

* * *

  
"She even came."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura."

"Cool. Maybe she wanted to check out your awesome basketball skills." Naruto made movements.

"Don't ever do that again." Sasukek told him.

"Lets go talk to them." Naruto said.

"Hn." but followed Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru joined them to go and talk to the girls.

* * *

  
"That's her." a male asked another male.

"Yeah." he replied.

"She actually did transfer. I didn't think she was that serious."

"Me neither. I can talk to her after the game."

"If you can. Looks like she's got herself a new boyfriend." the dark haired teen looked to where the rose hair girl sat. Four boys were approaching where her and three other girls sat. The teen narrowed his eyes.

* * *

  
The whistle blew notifying the teams of the beginning of the game. Sasuke approached the center of the court. He was going to be doing the jump against a dark haired teen. They stood there waiting for the ref to come.

"So you know Sakura, do you?" the teen asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Zaku. I'm from Oto. I used to be Sakura's boyfriend." Sasuke's eye twitched. It was probably because of this jerk that Sakura wouldn't go out with him.

"Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend." He didn't think she would mind if he pissed him off a bit. Zaku glared. The ref came over and the game started.

Sasuke could tell that Zaku had gotten pissed off about him being Sakura's 'boyfriend'. If you used it in the sense of him being a boy and a friend it worked. Zaku was extremely aggressive in the game especially against Sasuke. At half time the score was in favor of Oto with Konoha behind ten points. Sasuke looked at the scoreboard.

"If we don't win this game Sasuke can't take Sakura to the dance." Naruto said.

"You think we don't know that?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke, cool it." Neji stated calmly. "All we need if six baskets and we will be in the lead again."

"Ok, lets do this." Sasuke said determined to win. Coming in they cheered and then left to take the court again.

At the end of the game Konohah won being one basket ahead of Oto.

"Looks like you get to Sakura to the dance." Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked and looked at the girl in the stands. She saw him looking at her and gave a weak smile.

"Oh man he won." Sakura muttered.

"You should be excited. Sasuke seems like a nice guy." Hinata said.

"Well lets go down and congratulate them." Ino said bouncing in her seat.

"Okay. Lets go." Sakura gave in. the four made their way from the bleachers to see the boys.

"Look, she's going down to her boyfriend." Dosu pointed out to Zaku. Zaku looked and glared and began walking towards the group of eight.

"Congrats Sasuke. I guess you win the bet." Sakura said trying to sound happy.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Sasuke smirked.

"Arrogant jerk." she laughed punching him lightly.

"Sakura." said girl turned to the voice and her body stiffened when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Zaku."

"Hey girl, I didn't know you transferred here. I thought you were kidding?"

"No, I wasn't. As you can see I am here."

"This your new boyfriend?" Sakura looked at Sasuke. Something in his eye's told her to say yes.

"Yeah, he is." her friends kept quiet. Zaku was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey! Zaku, we need to get going." Zaku turned to Dosu who had called him and motioned he would be right there and then turned back to Sakura.

"See you later. Okay." and he walked away. The group watched him walk away.

"Whew. That was close." Sakura sighed.

"Are you tow secretly going out?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"NO!" yelled Sakura hitting Naruto.

"We could go out you know." Sasuke put in.

"I'm going to the dance with you. That's it." Sakura huffed.

"Whatever you say." and he put his arm around her shoulders. Sakura just looked at him but did nothing to move away from him.

**

* * *

  
So there you go. I have been having good inspiration lately so the chapters are coming out really good to me. Hope you guys enjoy the chapters. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**Thanks for the reviews and now I can let you review some more.**

**Hehe**

**yoyo**


	8. Dress Me, Dance with Me, Kiss Me

**Okay, so I am sorry about the later update. I was trying to get this chapter out a few days ago but some things happened and it wasn't possible to get it up. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and their reviews. I really enjoy them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Dress me, Dance with me, .....kiss me**

She had lost the bet. Her head was laying down on the desk her pink hair splayed around her. He had acted smug when she had gone down to congratulate him. And then her ex had to come over and make it look like she really was going out with Sasuke. Then there was the whole arm over the shoulder. At least it wasn't the waist, then she might have done something to convince Zaku that they weren't going out. But now she had to worry about getting a dress, looking all pretty, and facing the smugness of a certain Uchiha. The dance was in a week. The girls, more like Ino, had decided to go shopping the next day to find the perfect dresses.

Sakura really wasn't one for the dances. Clubs, she was ok with but formal dances. Nuh-uh. She knew by tomorrow she would have a booming headache from shopping all day and hearing Ino rant about her and Sasuke. This wasn't good.

The bell rang releasing Sakura from her prison of a classroom. She had just finished a history test and thank goodness nobody could talk or she would probably have Sasuke teasing her about losing the bet and having to go with him. He could be so arrogant and inconsiderate at times. She walked to where her friends were waiting without their boyfriends. The girls noticed her gloomy expression.

"Cheer up, Sak. You get to go to the dance with the Sasuke Uchiha. You know how many girls would kill to be in your position." Ino stated.

"I'll gladly let them take my place." Sakura muttered.

"Oh, come on. You'll have fun if you want to." Hinata pointed out. Sakura mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"Stop muttering to yourself!" Ino shrieked. "You haven't been on a date for a while."

"I wanted to keep it that way for a while yet." Sakura hissed.

"You know, you are going to be an old lady when you get married if you keep this up." Ino pressed.

"Fine. I don't care." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Aaaaarrrrggggggggghhhhhhh!!!! You are IMPOSSIBLE!" Ino yelled. A few heads turned towards the group. Ino blushed. "Hehe." She glared at Sakura, who was already walking away from them.

* * *

  
Sakura could only groan when she woke the next morning. It was Saturday. More of a doomsday to her. One word. That's all it was. One word was already giving her a headache. Shopping. Though most girls liked shopping she wasn't like most girls. But then who wasn't normal when she didn't like the apparently hottest guy on campus. Yep, her. She didn't really care if people thought that she wasn't the most normal person. Actually the girls thought she was insane and the boys just gawked at her. Groaning she rolled onto her side. All of the sudden she felt her covers being ripped off her and cold air hitting her body.

"Wake up, Sakura!" Ino yelled. "It's shopping time!"

"Ino, you pig. You could have woken me up in a nicer way." Sakura mumbled trying to reach for the lost covers.

"I knew you wouldn't get up with a nice wake-up call so I did what had to be done." Ino defended herself.

"Pig, to the extreme."

"I resent that."

"You should."

"Come on forehead. Get up. Tenten and Hinata are waiting for us."

"Whatever." mumbling she got out of the small bed and quickly changed into slim fitting jeans and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. "Lets go and get this over with."

The girls reached the Konoha Mall. It was really the only place to hang out unless it was the club. The girls wandered around the large mall until Ino spotted a dress shop. Grabbing Sakura's hand she hauled her off with Hinata and Tenten following closely behind.

Sakura was casually looking at dresses. She was not that happy anyway and looking at dresses just made her want to go and scream. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ino who was going through the store like a mad-woman. Tenten and Hinata had already found dresses to try on. Suddenly she felt someone grab her and push her into the dressing room with three dresses thrown at her.

"Try them on." came the order from Ino. Sakura twitched.

"Bossy piggy now."

"Oh, shut up and try them on." Sakura did as she was told she took a look at the three dresses. Picking up the one she favored the most she put it on. It was a white strapless dress with pink blossoms covering it.. The bodice was smooth and clung to her form. The skirt puffed out slightly and went down to just above her knees. She zipped the dress up and looked at her reflection. The pink on the dress was identical to the color of her hair. Sighing she stepped out of the dressing room to see all her friends in their dresses.

Ino wore a plum colored spaghetti strapped dress. It was a simple dress and just hung on her form. Though when she twirled it was beautiful.

Hinata had chosen a lilac dress similar to Inos but with a small bow in the back.

Tenten wore a hunter green dress with sleeves. The bodice was snug and the skirt puffed out more than Sakuras did.

The girls squealed when they saw Sakura in her dress.

"Sasuke is so going to go crazy when he sees you in that!" Ino squealed. Sakura didn't need comments like that.

"Sasuke is sure going to be one lucky guy." Tenten whistled.

"You look good Sakura." Hinata whispered.

"Thanks Hinata. At least one of you is not distracted by Sasuke. You guys should go out with him if you love him so much." Sakura spoke sarcastically.  
"Yeah, but you forget he has eyes only for you." Ino winked. Sakura blushed.

"Don't say things like that." Sakura snapped.

"Its true."

"I don't need a reminder of what I already know."

"Good now lets go." Ino said cheerfully. Sakura groaned. The four girls bought their dresses and left to the malls eating area.

* * *

  
The girls sat down at a table for four. Each had gotten something to eat. They were chatting when they saw four guys approaching them.

"Speak of the devil, it's Sasuke." Tenten pointed out

"Great." Sakura spoke.

"At least our boyfriends are here." Ino said triumphantly.

"Don't rub it in." Sakura muttered.

"You could have a boyfriend if you would let Sasuke take you out." Ino smirked.

"I am already going to the dance with him. Nothing more, but I wish I could say nothing less."

The boys stopped at their table.

"Hey girls." Sasuke smirked, looking at Sakura.

"Hey boys." Ino greeted.

"Mind if we join you?" Neji stoically asked.

"Grab a chair!" Tenten said before Sakura could object. All the boys sat next to their girlfriends leaving Sasuke to sit next to Sakura.

"Here shopping?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep. We just got our dresses for the dance." Ino said, taking a sip of her drink. Sasuke not so discreet put his arm around Sakura.

"So what does your dress look like?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Her eye twitched.

"Surprise." she huffed.

"Sexy looking." she blushed. "Oh, I was right."

"Shut up. You'll see on Friday. And would you mind taking your arm back?"

"No, I like it where it is at." she sighed not really wanting to fight him today. She finished her drink and got up carelessly letting Sasuke's arm drop from around her shoulder.

"Lets go." she said. The girls looked at her.

"But Sakura, the boys just got here. Lets stay awhile." Complained Ino. Sakura sighed.

"You can stay but I am heading back to the dorms." she waved and headed off.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she's just being...being....oh I don't know." Ino said frustrated. They all looked at Sakura's retreating form. The boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Troublesome." muttered the lazy bum.

**

* * *

  
Friday Night**

Sasuke hadn't stopped being a jerk the entire day. Always reminding her of their little bet and how she was going to the dance with him that very night. She had bolted out of History not wanting to be alone with him until that night. Also she didn't want to hear his little prideful remarks. Oh man. How did she get herself into this position? She wished she could take back the bet and then she wouldn't even have to go to the dance. Maybe she could say she got sick. Sighing she decided to resign herself and go to the dance no matter how torturous it would be.

The girls had gone to dinner and then headed back to the dorms to get ready. They decided to get ready in Ino's and Sakura's room. Hinata and Tenten brought over their dresses. They decided that Sakura should be the first so they could do her hair and make-up. Once they locked themselves in the room, the girls let loose on Sakura.

The dance didn't start until nine. The girls were doing the last touch-ups at eight forty-five.

"The guys should be here soon." Tenten commented. They all looked at the clock that had the time dispalyed. The girls hurried with the rest of their outfits and then scuttled out of the room to meet the guys. Hinata poked her head around the corner to see if the guys were there. They were. She turned back to her friends. Sakura was being held by Ino.

"They're here." Hinata whispered.

"Okay, lets go." Tenten replied. Hinata was the first to appear to the guys followed by Tenten and then Ino with Sakura lagging behind. The guys took in the girl's appearances. One word went through all of their minds. HOT! The three girls that had boyfriends linked their arms with them as Sakura just stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to the guys to go ahead of them and the couples instantly left. Sasuke turned to Sakura who was trying not to look at him.

He wore black slacks with a crisp white polo shirt. He was looking at her in her strapless white dress with pink blossoms covering it. Her hair was done in an intricate bun. Her make-up was light but brought all of her features.

"You look nice." he said dumbly.

"Thanks. You too." she quietly said.

"Ready?" he offered his arm to her which she tentatively took. He led her from the dorm towards the gym.

The girls squealed from their seats when they saw Sasuke and Sakura enter the gym. There boyfriends also nodded their heads.

"So need to get them together." Ino said decisively.

"Yep." was the reply from the other two girls.

Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Sasuke lightly placed his hands on her waist while Sakura gingerly placed her arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the beat. They remained quiet for most of the dance and talked only when necessary. At times they sat at the table and watched the others dance. The dance was nearing the end and a slow song was playing. Sasuke escorted Sakura again to the dance floor. They took the usual position and again gently began to sway to the rhythm.

"Have you had fun?" Sasuke asked nervous for the answer.

"Yeah, I have." Sakura admitted. "More than I thought."

"That's good." Sakura avoided eye contact with him.

Sasuke got up the courage to tighten his hold on her slightly. He felt her stiffen a bit but she showed no resistence. As the song went on, Sasuke continued to closer their positions. The song was coming to an end and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes of her. Sakura was trying not to look him in the eyes. She looked over his shoulder mostly. The song was on the last verse.

"Sakura." she looked up at him. Then he did something he probably shouldn't have.

He kissed her.

**  


* * *

  
Ohhhh cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You have to wait until the next chapter to find out how Sakura reacts. Sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**Thanks for reviews so here is another opportunity to review.**

**yoyo**


	9. A Kisses Aftermath and a Surprise

**My apologies for the longer update. I had to take the ACT and then I have been getting swamped with homework from my AP and Honors classes. They can be a real pain at times. So gomen for long update.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. You are just awesome. **

**Disclaimer: too tired to say it.**

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A kisses Aftermath and a Surprise**

He was kissing her. Though lightly it was still a kiss. He didn't know why he had done it, well that's not exactly true. He knew exactly why he did it. But still, he couldn't believe he was kissing her.

He was kissing her. What the heck?! The last thing she remembered was him leaning down. Now he was kissing her. Shouldn't she be fighting. At least she wasn't kissing back, but man was he a good kisser.

They looked at them. The girls' jaws were on the floor. The boys' eyes became rounder than saucers. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing a girl. But not just any girl. Sakura Haruno. The Untouchable. The girl who parried Sasuke's advances as though they were child's play. The girl who refused to go on a date. Who despised guys with a purple passion. And they saw them kissing, well Sasuke kissing Sakura.

The music stopped. Sasuke could feel the stares of the people around them as he broke the kiss. They were looking at them. All looking shocked at what they had just seen.

Sakura looked up at the boy who had kissed her. Her eyes held puzzlement. Confusion. Anger.

"Did.....did you just..kiss me?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Yeah." he replied dumbly. Sakura just stared at him. She brought up her hand as if to slap him, but at the last second before she delivered the slap she retracted her hand, and walked away to sit at a table.

He just stared after her as she walked towards an empty table. Had the kiss been that bad? Nah. He had to have been a good kisser. He was an Uchiha after all. The others walked over to him.

"Did you do what I think I just saw?" asked Neji.

"Yep." Sasuke answered.

"You really kissed her?" asked Ino.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

"What's wrong then?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura didn't exactly want to be kissed I take it." Hinata said.

"I guess not, but way to go man!" Naruto congratulated Sasuke.

The group all was looking at Sasuke and saying way to go.

"Maybe you can actually crack her." Ino stated. Sasuke just looked at her.

Sitting at the table she saw the congratulatory pats Sasuke was getting for kissing her. What an egotistical jerk. She saw the girls walk over towards her.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She stated knowing where the conversation was going to go.

"Fine don't talk, but we will talk." Ino stated. Sakura glared at her.

"The dance is over I don't want to talk about it." Sakura stated and then went towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just watched as she approached him.

"Sasuke, thanks for the dances." she held out her hand for a shake. Not knowing what to do he took it and she shook it and then proceeded to exit the gym.

Arriving back at her dorm room she immediately took off her dress and slipped into short shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She removed the light make-up that was on her face and then crawled into her bed to fall asleep. But her mind kept wandering to the teen that had kissed her. Screaming into her pillow she let out all of her frustrations that had been building up from the raven haired teen. She soon fell asleep with the thoughts still roaming her mind.

* * *

Waking up on Saturday should have been a welcome, but not today. Thoughts of the night before still lingered on her mind. Seeing Ino was still asleep Sakura got up and put on a pair of running shorts and a tank top. Tying her running shoes she proceeded to stretch and then leave the building to go for a run to relieve herself of the stress of everything.

When she arrived back at the dorm's door she saw the one person she didn't want to see. Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the wall. She walked over to him and he pushed himself off the wall.

"Sakura.." he began

"Save it. I really don't want to hear it. Just forget about it." She said

"Look, I know I shouldn't..." again he didn't finish.

"You know you shouldn't have kissed me? That's rich. Here let me make it easy for you. It happened. Its over. Get on with life." Sakura walked into the dorm.

Sasuke just stared after her. Great. Now what was he going to do? He walked away from the dorm trying to find a way to really apologize but man was she a good kisser. He could have kissed her for hours on end. Not that she was really kissing but still.

Sakura huffed back up to her room. Couldn't he just leave her alone. After kissing her in front of all those people and he had the gall to come and try to apologize. She doubted he was even trying to do that. Ino was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she entered the room.

"Yo, Forehead. Where have you been?" she said sleepily falling back on her pillow.

"Out." Sakura said calmly trying to not let on that she had to talk to Sasuke.  
"You sound to calm. What happened on the run."

'Dang!' "Nothing."

"Liar. You know you are really bad at lying." she blinked. "Let me guess. Sasuke wanted to talk." a baby blue eye peeked over at the pink haired girl.

"So what if he did." This got the blond girl's attention.

"And?"  
"And what?"  
"What happened? Did he try to apologize?"  
"I don't know. I didn't let him finish."  
"Smooth. Now he is going to want to talk to you even more."

"Crap!" the blond laughed.

* * *

Monday morning came all to quick for Sakura's liking. Music class was a disaster. The teacher Chiyo decided to pretend to play dead and nearly gave everyone in the room a heart attack when she miraculously became alive again. P.E. wasn't that great either especially when the girls were bugging her about Sasuke and Sasuke was always trying to talk to her. And then she had history. The class where it was him and her. She kept all the little notes he wrote her and decided to burn them the next day in science. That would be fun.

Arriving at the dorm she went up to her room. Opening the door and entering she flung her bag on the bed and then flopped down on it. Her face was in the pillow when she heard her phone ringing. Checking the caller ID she saw it was her mother.

"Hello."

"Hey sweetie."  
"Hi mom. What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come back for a few days."

"And miss school?"  
"Why not. You haven't been back since a week last summer. I was planning on driving down and picking you up tomorrow."  
"Sounds great mom. I could use the break."

"Well that settles it then. Dad will be glad to know you that you are coming back for a few days. He really misses his only little girl."  
"I miss him too. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, Love you honey. Bye"  
"bye mom."

Ino walked through the door.

"Who was that?" she asked sitting down on the chair in front of her desk.

"My mom. I am going to visit Oto for a few days. I am leaving tomorrow. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" She asked

"Burn these in science." Sakura held up about fifteen little notes.

"What are they?"

"Nothing, just trash."

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura walked in the front door of the house. It was a two story house painted a cream color with a dark green trim. There were Sakura trees planted in the front and back yard. She went up to her room. Opening the door she entered into the room. It was still the same. With a red wall color and all of her pictures and awards hanging on the walls. She thumped down on the bed and leaned back. It was goodo to be home. Hearing the front door open she immediately raced to the stairs. At the bottom she saw her dad.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Dad!" she ran down the stairs and went into an immediate embrace.

"How's my little girl?" Sakura giggled. She would always be his little girl.

"Great. I am missed you so much. It's good to be home for a few days." her father placed a kiss on her hair. Her mom walked out of the kitchen announcing that dinner would soon be ready.

The three sat around the table.  
"So how is the Konoha Academy?" Her father asked.

"It's a really great school. The teachers are kind of crazy but the other students are fine."

"I heard something about two academes combining?" Sakura gulped.

"Yeah. Tsunade, the principal decided to combine with the boys academy. Wanted to be a private coed school. The boys are fine. They leave me alone for the most part."

"Well, if they are combined why don't you come back to Oto high. The only reason you wanted to go was because it was an all girls school." Her mother said.

"I would miss my friends too much. They are really great."

"Well if you're happy then I don't see why you can't just stay there." her dad announced.

"Yes! Konoha is a really great place to go to school. I really like it there."

"So have you met any cute guys?" her mother asked.

"Mom?!" Sakura was appalled.

"Well?"  
"Not really. There is one guy that likes me. He seems pretty nice though." she mused.

"That's good to hear." her mother said.

**

* * *

  
Morning at Konoha Academy**

"WHAT!" Sasuke nearly shouted. "She went home?"

"Yep." Ino said cheerfully. "Don't worry she'll be back next week."  
"Next week." Sasuke was frustrated. He was trying to apologize and she had to up and leave. It made him like a total....loser. He sighed. This definitely wasn't working out well.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to go by really slowly. Since Sakura wasn't there Sasuke didn't want to hang out with the other guys because they had their girlfriends. At least with Sakura there he wasn't the third wheel.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Sakura would be headed back to Konoha Academy tomorrow. It was a great relief to spend a few days with her parents. Though it was almost winter they had been outdoors almost every day. She missed being at home but she loved going to Konoha Academy and it meant that she was away from the ex also. She was glad she hadn't run into him while she was here. She laid down on the bed and was soon asleep.

Monday came fast for Sakura. She had gotten back to the Academy after dark and was immediately questioned by Ino of what she had done for the past five days. Ino then proceeded to tell her about how Sasuke missed her. Sakura just gagged. Monday was finally done but not without Sasuke again trying to talk to her about the dance and the....kiss.

Sakura had gotten more notes from Sasuke in History and while in Science slowly burned them. She felt like a mad scientist while burning them. Ino just watched her like she was crazy. And then came Social Studies. The most uneventful class of the day but today was the exception. Kakashi surprisingly wasn't late and didn't have his head stuck in the little orange porn book of his. He just walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning students. We have a new student. He just transferred here today." this got the whole classes attention.

"Please welcome..." Sakura thought she was going to die.

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. I wasn't originally going to end the chapter like this but then I had an awesome idea pop into my head and I thought it would be so amusing to go with it. So you will have to wait for the rest of the idea to come in the next chapter. But let me tell you it is going to be good. I laughed when I thought of the idea. It is really for grammar errors. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner just because the idea is so good.**

**Ok so if you want the next chapter I need reviews so please review. I love reading them and they just make me want to type even faster. So REVIEW!!**

**Ja**

**yoyo**


	10. Pretend

**Okay so really sorry for the late update. School was a killer this week. I had two projects due, got a massive writing assignment and had tons of tests. School bites as of now but Christmas Vacation started and that means hopefully more time to write. **

**I don't know if I will have chapter 11 up by Christmas I am hoping to have it up but if I don't Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Reviews are appreciated and they are just awesome coming from you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like being witty so standard.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Pretend**

"You have go to to be kidding me!" Sakura muttered when the new student entered.

"Class please welcome Zaku Abumi." Kakashi said. Zaku looked out over the class. He saw a head of pink hair sink lower into a seat.

"Wait, Sakura isn't that your ex boyfriend?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded her head. "What the heck is he doing here?"

"How should I know?" Sakura retorted.

"Wait, but doesn't he think you are going out with Sasuke?" Hinata mused.

"Crap! I forgot about that!" Sakura whined. Ino laughed.

"Now you have to go out with him. I can gladly welcome Zaku now." Ino joked.

"Shut it you nasty little pig." Sakura bit out.

"Watch it forehead."

"I won't watch it. That creep is here and thinks I am going out with pretty boy."

"You could always tell him you two broke up." Hinata answered.

"No good. Then he will want to get back with me." Sakura said.

"Then get yourself a bloody man will ya!" Ino said loudly.

Zaku watched the four girls furiously chat away. They were most likely talking about him. He wondered if she was still with the Uchiha. He looked in the direction of the Uchiha and saw him glaring at him while his three friends just looked at him with disapprovement in their eyes. Oh this would be fun for him. He was assigned to sit near a group of girls that were not Sakura and her friends. Kakashi started his normal routine of telling the class to do whatever while he read his little orange perverted book.

Sasuke watched the teen move to his new desk. His eyes were narrow. This was Sakura's old boyfriend. Her ex, the guy who made her not want to date. This guy was really a jerk and he would make sure the new kid found that out. Now all he needed was a plan.

The bell rang releasing them from their class. Sasuke and Sakura went to language class. They say down next to each other not talking. The class passed though agonizingly slowly. When the final bell rang Sakura quickly got up and left the classroom only to be stopped short once she exited the building.

"Hey Sak." his voice said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Zaku."  
"What no hug and a kiss on the cheek?" he feigned looking hurt.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot." she bit back.

"Getting feisty are we. Look can we talk?"  
"I don't think so. Last time you said lets talk it didn't turn out to well."

"Well that was then and this is now. Come on Sak."

"No, I need to meet up with some friends."  
"You mean your _boyfriend_?" She stiffened and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes, he will be there." Sakura said and turned and walked away from him.

* * *

  
She made her way back to the dorms. Ino was already in doing her homework.

"Took you long enough to get here. What held you up?" Ino asked.

"The ex. Decided he wanted to talk."  
"Oh, what did you say?" Ino was all ears at the moment.

"Oh, nothing much just to not talk to me."

"Good girl now lets go meet with the others." Ino dragged Sakura out of the room.

The group of eight sat around a booth that was in the corner of the cafe.

"So Sakura, your ex is back. What are you going to do about it?" Naruto questioned.

"Ignore him, thats what." Sakura replied curtly. "He isn't worth the time."

"Does he want to get back together with you?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately. The jerk caught up to me after my last class. He wanted to talk."

"Like what kind of talk?" Tenten inquired.

"Who knows. Probably the 'I'm sorry, please give me another chance' crap."

"Are you going to talk to him?Neji asked.

"Nah. I don't want to hear his crap. It will probably be the same speech that he gave me after I broke up with him the first time."  
"The first time?" Ino asked confused. "I thought there was a only one time, not two."

"Well, we broke up and then he apologized and me being the nice accepted him back and then he repeated the act and I finally left." Sakura shrugged. The teens around her looked at her like she was crazy. Twice?! She had forgiven the loser and then got hurt again.

"Sakura, you do realize he will want to get back together with you because you got back with him before?" Ino stated pointing a finger at her.

"Yep."

"And you're cool with that?" Shikamaru asked not really believing the way she said it so casually.

"Yep. He won't get another shot, besides we only have another seven months until June, when we graduate. I think I will survive." Sakura nodded her head.

"You are officially crazy." Ino shook her head.

Their food arrived and the group talked and laughed. Sasuke remained quiet throughout most of the time only letting a smirk appear every once in a while. He kept his eyes on Sakura through most of the evening watching her. He knew she was probably uncomfortable with the ex running around the school. She had talked about him quite nonchalantly but was that really the case? Probably not.

They had almost finished eating when Zaku walked through the door with a newly acquired friend, probably his roommate. Zaku noticed Sakura and walked over to the table.

"Hey Sak." the group stopped talking.

"Zaku. Is there something you need?" It was probably a good thing Sasuke was sitting next to her so he would believe the whole boyfriend thing.

"Just wanted to get some food and see the campus."

"Funny, I didn't think you the enjoy walking a campus kind of guy."

"People change, Sak."  
"People may but jerks like you don't." the group watched the exchange with worried glances. Only Sasuke remained passive.

"Can we help you with anything?" Sasuke asked, getting bored with the banter.

"Stay out of it Uchiha. This is between Sakura and me."

"Look, Zaku can you just leave. This is not a good time." Sakura said hoping to make Zaku leave.

"Fine, but we will talk about this later." Zaku said defeated.

"Whatever."

Zaku and his friend walked away.

"Well, that was interesting." Naruto spoke. Sakura just looked down.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later. I forgot about an assignment due tomorrow." the group looked at her curiously.

"Okay." Sakura slid out of the booth and made her way back to the dorms.

* * *

  
The group say on the bleachers talking. Anko nor Gai had shown up and they were just sitting around. All heads turned when they heard a yell come from their 'youthful' teacher Gai.

"Hello youthful students. We have a new student joining us." Gai informed them and then moved aside so they could see the new student. Zaku.

"Oh, great, my life just a whole lot better." Sakura moaned her head falling into her hands. Just then Anko walked in.

"Girls! Volleyball! NOW!" the girls scurried to get to the courts on the other side of the gym.

The boys stayed on the other side and played basketball.

The girls were talking as they played.

"Sakura, what are you going to do now?" Tenten served the ball.

"No idea." she bumped it.

"How many classes is he in with you?" Ino asked spiking it to the other side.

"Two, so far." Sakura muttered getting back into position.

"Ouch." Tenten put in setting it.

"Yeah, I know. If he ever comes near me again, I might have to hurt him for real." Sakura said bumping the ball.

"Does he think you and Sasuke are going out?" Hinata asked readying to bump the ball.

"Yep, when he asked me what I was doing yesterday" set the ball "and I said I was hanging out with some friends he asked if my boyfriend was going to be there." Sakura got back into position.

"Does Sasuke know?" Ino asked awaiting the ball.

"I don't think so." Sakura looked over at the boys playing basketball. "If he doesn't he probably will in a few minutes."

* * *

  
The boys were playing basketball, the regular five on five. Sasuke had Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino on his team again while Neji had Shikamaru, Sai, Zaku and another kid. Though it was supposed to be an easier friendly match Zaku certainly wasn't making it that way. When their fifteen minute game was over the four went and sat on the bleachers resting before their next game. Of course Zaku had to come over.

"Break up with her." he ordered.

"Break up with who?" Sasuke asked back.

"Sakura."

"Wait wha..." Sasuke slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"No."

"Break up with her." Zaku ordered again.

"And I said no." Sasuke replied. "look is Sakura wants to break up with me, that's fine but I won't break up with her." this was a little contradictory seeing as the two weren't going out. Zaku just glared but then stalked away.

* * *

  
"Great I think Sasuke knows now." groaned Sakura setting the ball.

"Well, things can only get better right?" Tenten chirped spiking the ball.

"Not really. Now Sasuke will definitely want to go out with me, for real, and show PDA just to piss Zaku off." Sakura grumbled getting back into position.

"Well then just go out with Sasuke." Ino replied. "if Zaku thinks you two are going out then go out."

"Not helping PIG! I don't want to go out with Sasuke." sakura muttered resisting the urge to hit the blond.

"I'm just saying that it might get Zaku off your back." Ino defended.

"Probably not. That guy is like freakin' glue to whatever he wants."

"You sure have a problem then Sakura." Tenten concluded.

"Don't I know it."

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful. Sasuke did decided to discreetly hit Zaku in the ribs while playing basketball though. They all went out to lunch together making it a little less suspecting that Sasuke and Sakura aren't really going out. After lunch Sasuke and Sakura headed to History and thankfully Zaku wasn't in the class. They were working on questions when Saura began to talk to Sasuke.

"What did Zaku talk to you about during P.E.?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Trying to get me to 'break up' with you." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, what did you say?" she was curious.

"I said no."

"Hey can you help me with something?"

"Like what?"

"Look." Sakura turned to him.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

* * *

**Sorry, I couldn't resist. Really sorry about the late update again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and found it entertaining. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**Please Review. Please!**

**yoyo**


	11. Stipulations

**YES! I got it out before Christmas. GO ME!! Hope you enjoy the chapter. I think its funny.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Expect an update after Christmas.**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't grant my Christmas wish so no I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 11**

**Stipulations**

"Excuse me?" Sasuke was stunned.

"I said will you pretend to be my boyfriend." Sakura repeated.

"And why would you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Because Zaku already thinks we are."  
"And what if I said no?"

"You wouldn't."

"Why?"  
"Because it has been you who has been 'date me' since the first time you practically saw me."

"True, but what's in it for me?"

"I get to be your pretend girlfriend."  
"Besides the whole 'pretend' girlfriend. What else is in it for me?"  
"PDA."  
"PDA? You're not serious? This from the girl who is don't touch me or else your dead."

"Look, consider it a favor. Besides then you can say you dated me."

"Okay, fine I'll do it. I'll be your 'boyfriend'."  
"Thanks, now here are the stipulations."

"What stipulations?"

"The ones I am going to say. First only PDA in PUBLIC. No where else. Got it? No other kind of displays of affection anywhere else. Second, this is only temporary until Zaku either gives up or leaves. And third when this is all over we won't ever discuss it ever again. Kapish?"

"What about kissing you?"  
"Off-limits." she huffed.

"That's PDA though."

"No kissing, got it."

"Whatever."

When class ended Sakura was going to bolt out of the class as usual but was stopped by a hand.

"Nuh-uh. If we are boyfriend/girlfriend we need to start acting like it." Sasuke smirked.

"Kill me now." Sakura muttered.

"You were the one who wanted to play pretend. Now deal with it."Sasuke shot back as he finished putting his book into his bag. He then grabbed Sakura's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Now, lets go." Sakura rolled her eyes but allowed Sasuke to lead her out of the room. They walked down the halls together. Sakura gave Sasuke a nervous glance when she heard whispers coming from some of the other students. She was Sakura Haruno. The girl who didn't want to go out with a guy and now she was 'going out' with Sasuke Uchiha. The male idol. What a screwy pair.

* * *

  
Zaku watched the two leave their classroom hand in hand. He thought it was normal but not when he heard the whispers from the other students. He walked up to a guy that looked similar to the Uchiha and another boy with unruly brown hair.

"Hey, what is everyone whispering about?" Zaku asked. The teen turned to him.

"That." the brown haired boy pointed to Sasuke and Sakura walking hand in hand.

"Aren't they going out though?" Zaku asked.

"Not that we knew of. Sakura has always been defensive when it came to guys. She actually hates the Uchiha's guts. But I guess not anymore. I'm Kiba, by the way." The teen said.

"Zaku." Zaku replied dully. "So Sakura and Sasuke aren't together?"

"Not that we knew of. Sasuke was always flirting with her though. Trying to get her to go out with him. They even made a couple of bets. It was pretty funny. At the beginning of the year Sasuke had to go a whole week without even speaking to Sakura. Then a couple weeks ago we had a school dance and actually they made a bet that Sasuke couldn't win all three games before the dance. They did. You should have seen her face after they beat Oto. Then at the dance Sasuke actually kissed her. I thought she was going to punch his lights out. She did almost slap him though." Kiba laughed at the memories.

"Thanks." Zaku walked away from Kiba. He mused to himself. They weren't together at the basketball game and yet Sakura said that they were. And now they were holding hands. This was getting interesting.

* * *

  
Sasuke and Sakura walked towards their group of friends. Ino nearly died when she saw the two of them holding hands.

"Hold on! What is going on here?" Ino asked pointing at their entwined hands.

"Shut it Pig, and I will tell you." sakura smiled sweetly.

"We." Sakura said gesturing to both herself and Sasuke "are pretending to be boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Why? Why would you wanna go out him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scowled.

"Well, Zaku already thinks we are going out so just to give him the image we are going out we are pretending to go out."

"Can you say that again?" Naruto asked. Ino slapped her hand to her head and the others sighed.

"Sasuke and I are pretending to go out to get rid of Zaku." Sakura stated slowly.  
"Gotcha!" Naruto piped.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"I guess that means we are all officially 'going out'."Ino squealed. "Group date!"

"Oh boy." Tenten muttered.

"Troublesome, girlfriend." Shikamaru put in.

* * *

  
The groups seating arrangement in Social Studies the next day changed. All the couples were sitting next to each other. They were talking about what they wanted to do for Winter Vacation.

"There's a camping lodge about two hours away up in the mountains. We could go there." Hinata spoke up.

"That sounds like fun. Can everyone go?" Ino asked. All gave nods except Sakura.

"Sorry, my parents want me to come home for the week." Sakura gave a sad smile. "But you guys should go without me." she hurriedly put in.

"But Sak, it won't be the same without you."Tenten pointed out.

"And what about Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"He can go with you. I don't want him to miss spending time with you guys." Sakura said.

"But it's going to be a whole week without you." Ino sulked. The guys just watched the girls interact with one another about next week.

"Don't worry, we still have spring vacation. I"ll make it up to you then. Just go and have fun. Besides I don't leave until Sunday." Sakura was pressing them to go even though she couldn't.  
"Alright Forehead, but you owe us one." Ino said. Sakura just smiled and leaned on Sasuke.

* * *

  
"Hey are you guys able to go up to the lodge?" Sakura asked the girls the next day.

"Yep. Hinata had some connections." Tenten grinned.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble." Ino pointed out. The girls looked to see who was approaching them. Zaku.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Zaku said.

"Sorry, I am going to meet my boyfriend." Sakura replied.

"Bullcrap. I know you two aren't really going out." Zaku smirked. Sakura hoped she didn't go white.

"Of course we are. Why would you think differently?" Sakura asked.

"Because everyone here knows that you hate guys and don't want to go out with a guy."  
"So maybe I changed my mind. Big deal. Now, excuse us. We have to meet our boyfriends." Sakura said. Before Zaku could say anything another male voice interrupted.

"What's going on here?" it was Sasuke. He came up beside Sakura and put his arm around her waist. Sakura blushed faintly.

"Nothing." Zaku muttered before walking off. The other boys came up to their girlfriends.

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Zaku being a prick." Sakura said.

"That's not unusual though." Neji commented.

"He just really needs to get a life besides bothering me."Sakura huffed. She felt Sasuke tighten his grip a little in reassurance and she lightly blushed again.

* * *

  
On Saturday the group decided to go shopping for a things they might need on their trip. Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand through the shopping mall. After they had finished shopping they hit a pizza parlor inside the mall to have dinner. The eight sat in a corner booth. All couples next to each other.

"So when are you guys going to leave?" Sakura asked taking a bite of pizza.

"Monday sometime." Neji replied.

"What cars are we taking?" Hinata asked.

"The SUV's." Neji answered. Both him and Shikamaru had SUV's thanks to their parents.

"You guys better have fun even though I am not going to be there. Okay?" Sakura wanted reassurance.

"Of course Forehead. We can just rub how much fun we had in your face when we all get back together." Ino laughed as well as the others. The boys just grinned.

* * *

  
Sasuke and Sakura were hanging out waiting for her mom to pick her up. They were sitting on a bench when they saw a dark blue chrysler pull up in front of the dorm.

"There's my mom." Sakura said. They both stood up Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the car with Sasuke at her side. Her mom rolled down the passenger window.

"Hey mom." Sakura greeted.

"Hey sweetie. Whose this?"  
"My boyfriend Sasuke."

"Hi Mrs. Haruno." Sasuke said. Sakura opened the back car door and threw her bag in and closed the door before hugging Sasuke, saying goodbye and then getting in the car.

"He seems like a nice boy. Nicer than your last boyfriend." Mrs. Haruno said.

"He is mom. He really is." Sakura sighed.

**

* * *

  
Not a cliffhanger. That should make some people happy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little shorter than usual but whatever. I couldn't really add anymore. Sorry for grammar errors.**

**So REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! It can be my Christmas Present from you.**

**Ja **

**yoyo**


	12. Winter Vacation

**Hello again. I hope you enjoy the fast update. I had a lot of fun with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks for the reviews. they are really great.**

**Just wanted to thank my new beta reader iMichelle!**

**Disclaimer. My new years resolution right now to OWN NARUTO! but highly unlikely.**

**Enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Winter Vacation**

Sakura arrived at home with her mother several hours later. Throughout the entire ride home she was bombarded with questions about Sasuke. How they met, when they started going out, how far along the relationship was at. You know, the usual. Sakura knew that night at dinner that she would get the same questions asked by her father. So she just prepared to answer them _all over again_.

The seven piled into the two SUVs in the late morning. They traveled up to the lodge, which was about two or three hours away from the school, up in the mountains near Konoha. Sasuke felt slightly out of place. Heck, he was **clearly** out of place. All the boys had their girlfriends beside them in the SUVs and he had, Naruto, at the moment. Shikamaru was driving while Ino sat shotgun. And then in the backseat it was Hinata, Naruto, and then Sasuke. He leaned his head against the window and groaned. Tenten and Neji were in the other car but they had all the luggage and stuff with them. This was going to be a _long_ week.

Sakura had gone through dinner the exact way she thought it would be. At least her mom didn't ask the really embarrassing questions....unlike her dad . This relationship seemed to be giving her more headaches than she wanted. It was supposed to be a pain reliever not a pain inducer.

She slept in in the morning but was awakened by the smell of pancakes. Her parents knew she couldn't resist pancakes especially ones with the chocolate chips. Getting out of the bed she trudged downstairs in sweat pants and a tank top. She sat on the bar stool that was at the counter while her mother placed a plate of yummy pancakes in front of her.

"Sleep well honey?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said in between bites. "These are really good mom. Thanks for making them."

"No problem, sweetie. So what are you going to do this week?"

"I don't know. I was wondering maybe if on Thursday or Friday I could go to where my friends are at."  
"Where are they at?"  
"Up at the lodge in the mountains. The one about two hours away."

"Sure, I don't see why not. I can take you up Thursday."

"Thanks Mom." and with that statement she finished up her pancakes.

* * *

When the group arrived at the lodge all piled out of the cars. All seven stood staring at the lodge looking vastly unimpressed.

"Wasn't it supposed to be bigger?" Ino asked tilting her head trying to get a better look.

"Yeah."Neji said gazing at the smaller structure than envisioned in his mind.

"Well, lets go inside and see what it looks like." suggested Hinata. The group nodded and walked inside.

"FOUR BEDROOMS!! EXCUSE ME!!!" Ino hollered making it echo throughout the lodge, coughcabincough.

"Ino. Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Well, what's the solution? Four bedrooms seven people?" Ino declared.

"Easy, two per room." Shikamaru stated bored.

"Two people?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah, it should be the couples together and Sasuke by himself."Tenten said. All the couples faced were unreadable and then there was Sasuke, who liked the idea.  
"I like that idea." he said.

"Of course you like it! You get a whole room to yourself." Ino cried indignantly.

"Look, the only suggestion is the couples sleep in the same bedroom because unless two guys and two girls want to take each bedroom but that still leaves one girl by themselves." Neji pointed out.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same room as another guy especially Naruto." Sasuke said blatantly. The guys nodded their heads in agreement. It would just be weird.... and it sounded....gay.

"Fine. I"ll sleep in the same bed as Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, Tenten with Neji, and lucky Sasuke gets his own room." Ino begrudgingly said.

"Sweet! I get to sleep with Hinata!" Naruto pumped the air with his fist. Hinata fainted.

"Oi, you are such an idiot." Sasuke shook his head, resisting the urge to slap him.

* * *

It was Wednesday and all Sakura did was wander aimlessly around Oto. She had stopped by to see several of her old friends but other than that she just wandered. She had gone to the park that she had always gone to as a child. She sat on one of the swings overlooking the rest of the playground and park. This was actually were she had first started going out with Zaku and it was the place she broke up with him. Twice, in under a month.

"Little selfish prick." she muttered. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." she started.

"_Hey Sak." Ino said._

"Hey Ino. What's going on?"

"_Nothing much. We miss you. Poor Sasuke has been going through withdrawals or something. I guess its partly because he doesn't have you here, and feels like the third wheel." Ino laughed._

"Remember Ino, Sasuke and I going out is only pretend. He's just doing it to help me out and besides even if I was up there we wouldn't be together because we are away from everyone else."

"_Oh come on. That guy is desperate for you."_  
"You make him sound so appealing. But I do have good news. I am coming up tomorrow."  
_"What?!"_

"Yeah. My mom is driving me up tomorrow."  
_"When are you getting here?"_  
"I don't know probably around one or two."  
_"Hey, have your mom drop you off at the mini mart in the small town just before you get to the lodge. The girls will pick you up."_

"Okay. I will call you when we get close to the town."

"_Okay, bye Sak."_  
"See ya." Sakura closed the phone and hung her head. Maybe this pretend thing wasn't working out as well as she had rather hoped.

* * *

  
Ino squealed when she closed the cell from chatting with Sakura. She raced from her room and went to see where the Tenten and Hinata were. They were sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Guess what?"Ino said excitedly.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Sakura's coming up tomorrow.!" Ino squealed again.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"Yep." Ino said triumphantly.

"Um, where is she going to sleep?" Hinata asked.

"Oh. That is a problem." suddenly Ino's face gave off a wicked little smile. "Actually it won't be. After all."  
"Uh-oh, she's plotting." Whispered Hinata to Tenten who just nodded.

"Oh, yes I am."

* * *

  
Sakura woke up the next morning and started to pack her bags. She went downstairs, where she met her parents in the kitchen.

"Are you sure it's okay if I go to meet up with my friends?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Of course it is. We knew how much you like to be with them" also." her mother reassured "and isn't your boyfriend with them?"

"Yeah, he is." Sakura weakly smiled.

"Well then, lets get going." her mother chirped. Sakura kissed her father goodbye and then shouldered her bag before walking out of the house with her mom to make the trip up to the lodge.

* * *

  
"Hey Ino, it's Sakura. Just letting you know I am about an hour away. See ya soon." Sakura said leaving a message. Her mother and her had been driving for a little over an hour already. She had told her mom that the girls were going to pick her up at a little mini mart in the town near the lodge.

Ino had just received Sakura's message and quickly herded the girls so they could go to pick Sakura up. The boys just looked at them like they were nuts.

"Where are you three going?" Neji asked.

"Into town. We wanted to pick up some things for tonight."Tenten covered.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

The girls finally escaping the house piled into the car and drove towards town.

* * *

  
Sakura and her mom arrived a little early and were now waiting in front of the little mini mart. No more than five minutes later did they see a dark blue SUV parking in the parking lot.

"I thinks thats them." Sakura said pointing to the car that had just pulled in. Sure enough a blond head poked out the window.

"Yep, that's them." Sakura smiled. She leaned over to give her mom a hug and kiss goodbye before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car.

She ran over to the SUV and got in, all the girls greeting her.

"Hey Sak!" all three girls yelled at her.

"Hey." Sakura replied back.

"So how has it been these last few days? Had fun?" Sakura began conversation.

"Yeah, we had a huge snowball fight the other day." Ino said.

"Is there lots of snow because there wasn't that much in Oto." Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there is a fair amount." Tenten replied.

"The boys don't know you're coming so it is going to be a big surprise when we walk in with you." Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah, poor Sasuke. I think he feels like a third wheel at times." Hinata said.

"Poor guy." Sakura smiled. "I guess I will have to make it up to him when we get back to school." Sakura mused.

"Why not make it up to him while we are up here?" Tenten inquired.

"Remember Tenten, we aren't really going out." Sakura scolded.

"Ah, whatever just make it up to him while we are up here." Ino chirped. Sakura just shook her head.

* * *

  
Minutes later the car pulled up in front of the lodge.

"Is this the lodge?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Yeah." The other three chorused.

"Its smaller than I thought it would be."Sakura cocked her head to the side looking at the small _lodge_.  
"That is exactly what we said too." Hinata stated.

"Whatever, lets just get inside." Sakura said shivering.

Ino was the first to enter the lodge. With Tenten and Hinata trailing behind her. Sakura followed closely behind to make it look like she really wasn't there.

"What did you have to get in town?" Neji asked looking at them.

"Oh, nothing really." Ino replied "Ouch." Sakura pinched her mumbling a 'nothing huh'.

"Well, actually we picked a hitchhiker." Tenten stated.

"A hitchhiker?" the boys looked incredulous.

"Yeah, a female hitchhiker." Hinata said.

"Well, where is she?" The boys looked at the girls.

"Right here." Ino said grabbing sakura's arm suddenly and pulled her to the front of the girls.

"Hey, thats not a hitchhiker, that's Sakura." Naruto yelled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. He was glad that Sakura was here.

"So where do I sleep?" Sakura asked innocently. The others looked between themselves.

"Well, since the lodge is smaller than we thought it was going to be we have actually been sharing rooms." Ino mused. Hinatat twiddled her thumbs, shyly.

"Sharing rooms? With who?" Sakura became suspicious.

"With the boys." Ino said sweetly, feigning innocence.

"WHAT?!" Sakura boomed.

"Yeah, and since the only person who is not sharing a room is Sasuke, I guess you would have sleep with him." Ino stated.

"Me and Sasuke? Share a room?" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Yeah, thats it." Ino nodded.

"No." Sakura said flatly.

"Why not? Its only for two nights. You can do it." Tenten encouraged. Sakura shot Sasuke a look.  
"You try anything, and you will live to regret it." Sakura threatened. Sasuke gulped quietly.

The rest of the day the group sat around on the couches and cushy chairs talking and laughing. Sakura even decided to try to be nice and sit next to Sasuke. She didn't even realize until they got up to go to bed that Sasuke's arm was around her waist, for the whole time.

* * *

  
The two walked into the room, silently. Sakura then broke the silence.

"Okay, here's the deal. That is your side and this is my side." Sakura said pointing to each side of the bed. The room had its own bathroom so Sakura went in and changed into her pj's. Coming out she saw Sasuke on the bed with nothing but sweat pants on.

"Holy Lanta!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke just looked at her.

"What?" he asked casually.

"You're...you're...you're half naked." She breathed out.  
"Yeah, so?"

"Put on a shirt." she demanded.

"No."

"It's winter. Put on a shirt."

"Nah." giving up on the shirt topic she made her way to the bed. She slipped in between the covers and was right up next to the edge of the bed.

"You can get away from the edge of the bed." Sasuke spoke.

"I'm fine." was the only thing she got out of her mouth. She was in a bed with a half naked Sasuke Uchiha, for the love all things good. _Oh man this was bad_. She was suddenly pulled more into the center of the bed letting an eep escape her.

"There, now you won't fall off the bed." She turned to look over her shoulder but only saw the bare back of Sasuke. Her face went red. 'oh crap, oh crap, oh really crap.' her mind thought. After she got the lewd thoughts out of her head she finally fell asleep, praying that she didn't do anything to have her regret it later.

* * *

  
She woke up in the morning feeling warm. _Very warm_. She felt something shift beside her. Her eye twitched as she slowly opened an eye to see what was next to her. Both eyes flew open and she wriggled to get away only to land with a loud thump on the floor. A moment later a pair of dark onyx eyes looked at her over the edge of the bed. She had been cuddling with Sasuke Uchiha. _OH MY......_.she couldn't finish the thought.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked sleepily.

"No..noth...nothing." she stuttered out. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sure."he laid back down on the bed, smirking.

Sakura's face went red everytime she was near Sasuke that day.  
"Someone might think you actually did it they way you look." Ino commented. Sakura twitched.

"Just shut up. It was embarrassing." Sakura said quietly.  
"What? Waking up and being in the arms of probably one of the most drop-dead gorgeous guys that goes to our school." Ino summed up.

"Sure. Look can we not talk about this." Sakura asked.

"Sure Sak." Tenten said looking at Ino who just shrugged.

* * *

  
The rest of the day the group played games and that night they decided to watch a scary movie. Of course all the couples sat together. _What a shocker_. But Sakura didn't realize that she unconsciously moved closer to Sasuke as the movie progressed and by the end she was practically sitting in his lap.

"Looks like you do like me." Sasuke whispered in her ear, smirking at the same time. She shivered.

"I was scared." she came back.

"Sure." he just tightened his grip and decided not to take the effort to go to the bed they fell asleep on the couch.

Sakura woke up but didn't open her eyes. She could feel the gazes of the others on her, on them. She opened her eyes to reveal that she was indeed sleeping on Sasuke Uchiha's chest. Her face went crimson. _'oh man!'_ her mind screamed.

"You guys sure look comfortable." Neji smirked. The others stifled their laughs. Sakura scurried off of Sasuke's chest only to land once again on her butt.

"You know, you really need to stop falling for me."Sasuke smirked.

"Arrogant jerk. I didn't fall for you. I fell off of you. Get it straight through your ego head." Sakura said innocently and slightly upset.

"Well, lovebirds, we need to be gone in a few hours so get to work packing." Ino said taking control. The others groaned but went their ways to pack their belongings.

This time on the way back the cars were split evenly having Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura in one and Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata in the other. When they arrived back at the campus the boys walked the girls back to their rooms. Sasuke suddenly stopped Sakura before she could go inside the building.

"I had a good time." He mumbled.

"Me too."Sakura replied, a little bashful.

Sasuke then kissed her on the cheek and left her gaping like a fish. After Sakura saw Sasuke leave, her hand slowly went to her cheek where he had kissed her. She hated to admit it but it did make her feel good. Maybe the no kissing policy should be removed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things might start to get heated up let me know if you want them to.**

**REVIEW. you guys are really good at it anyway so I don't really need to encourage you**

**JA**

**yoyo  
**


	13. Its Just Pretend Isn't It?

**WOOHOO! I am back with another chapter. So will the policy be removed? Read and find out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. You guys rock!!**

**Disclaimer: Resolution: Own Naruto. (I don't think it will happen but hey) **

**Enjoy**

**Sasuke's notes**

**_Sakura's notes_  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Its Just Pretend. Isn't It?**

Walking inside the building she slapped her forehead. She, Haruno Sakura, could not be even thinking of liking Sasuke Uchiha, let alone having him kiss her. Walking to her room she opened to an Ino sitting on her bed waiting for her. She had a teasing grin on.

"Uh-oh, what did you see?" Sakura asked, dumping her bag on her bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just Sasuke kissing you!" Ino said, as she did a little girl scream.

"It wasn't a kiss. It was a peck on the cheek." Sakura clarified.

"Cheek kiss, lip kiss, no difference." Ino stated waving her index finger.

"Yes, there is a difference." Sakura mimicked by waving her index finger back to her friend.

"No, there isn't." Ino countered

"ARGH! Just shut up about it. Besides its not real. Remember we are pretending."Sakura stomped her foot.

"That is not pretending. Besides if it is pretend, why choose him? You could have had any guy on campus. But _nooooo_, it was Sasuke explain that one?" Ino said.

"Because Zaku already thought we were going out."  
"Dumb reason. You could have told Zaku you two broke up and you started going out with somebody else." Ino pointed out.

"Because I actually know him." Sakura came back.

"Dumb."

"Because....because....oh, I don't know!"Sakura cried out frustrated.

"Is it because you actually like him?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Sakura let out quietly.

"What happened between you and Zaku?" Ino asked. It was do or die time. Sakura let out a breath.

"Did he cheat on you?" Ino asked.

"Not exactly." Sakura said.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"He said he didn't think he loved me anymore after we had been going out for almost a year. He said he wanted some space, so I gave him space. A few days later at school, I heard the school slut Kin, talking about 'doing it'. I didn't really care because she was basically always doing it but then I heard who she did it with." Sakura was explaining to her the story.

"It was Zaku, wasn't it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded her head. "I then went to find him. I dragged him away from his friends so we could talk. I asked him if he had slept with Kin. Being the honest man he was he said he had because he 'wanted' to know if he still loved me and by sleeping with someone he could figure it out. Then he said that he did love me and so I forgave him for the whole 'I don't think I love you' line." Sakura was going to continue but Ino interrupted.

"You let him back into you life after he used that line. That was kind of dumb." Ino stated raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the obvious." Sakura looked at her friend. "Now, as I was saying. So I forgave him and we started going out again. And everything was great for another two months. At the end we starting getting shaky and he didn't spend as much time with me as we had been. So one night me and a bunch of friends went a local club that we could get into. We were talking when I spotted Zaku making out with Kin. I left after that. The next day was Saturday so I called him and asked him to meet me at the park where we had gotten together. He agreed. So we met and I told him I saw him and Kin at the club making out. He told me I was dilusional. We fought and I asked him why he would cheat on me." Sakura gulped and looked shyly at Ino. "He said he cheated on me because he couldn't get in my pants."

Ino twitched.

"WHAT!!!" she bellowed. Sakura looked sheepish, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"He cheated on you because he couldn't get in your pants?" Ino was fuming. Sakura nodded. "Why I oughta kill him." Ino was in a rage.

"Now you know why I didn't want to go out with anyone. Because I had a boyfriend before Zaku that broke up with me for kind of the same reason. He told me the relationship wasn't going anywhere. Then Zaku came and played the whole 'I'm not as bad as you think I am' line on me and guess what he was. The one before didn't cheat on me. He at least told me to my face that it wasn't going where he wanted the relationship to go."

"Considerate of the little prick." Ino muttered. "But the second prick isn't getting away. He will be squashed like the flea he is." Ino started to curse. Sakura started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Ino exclaimed.

"You. I thought you would probably beat me up." Sakura laughed,

"Beat you up? Heck no! Beat Zaku up. Heck yes!" Ino smirked.

"Don't become a violent pig, alright." Sakura looked down. "That's why I decided to come here to Konoha."

"Huh? You came to Konoha because why?" Ino asked.

"I had an aunt that used to live here. She always said Konoha was a great place to live. When I heard there were openings at the all girls school I immediately registered without asking my parents. When I told them I had been accepted they weren't happy but then I told them that I wanted to get away from my boyfriend and they agreed. They thought that an all girls school would be good for me. They knew Oto was kind of a rough place to live." Sakura replied.

"Wow. You got some pretty cool parents." Ino said a little miffed.

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do now?" Ino questioned.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"What are you going to do about Sasuke?"  
"I don't know. He's a nice guy and all but I don't know."

"I get the 'I don't know' already." Ino rolled her eyes. "But maybe Sasuke isn't pretending."

"Of course he's pretending. I told him that it was just pretend."  
"Well, I don't think it is pretend for him. He really likes you. Sheesh. Whenever I talk to Shikamaru he just says that Sasuke is totally into you." Ino stated.

"Look, enough. It is just pretend, so get over it." Sakura said with a tone that said end-of-discusson.

"Whatever." Ino said leaving the room.

Sakura sighed _'she is never going to get over it.'_

Classses started bright and early Monday morning. Sakura leaned on her arm as Chiyo began talking.

"And you Haruno Sakura are going to sing at the festival." Sakura's head shot up.

"What festival?" She asked a little scared.  
"The one in two months. The town is having a festival and have asked the school to provide some musical talent." Shiyo began rasping. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh great." She muttered saracastically. The rest of the class was discussing the rehearsal times, the date in which they would perform and all the other little gritty details.

"Shoot me now." Sakura grumbled.

* * *

  
The group sat together in P.E.  
"So apparently there is a festival in like two months." Sakura began.

"A Festival?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, and I get to sing. Great!" Sakura huffed.

"Oh, I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean you like to sing." Ino stated.  
"Yeah, just not in front of people.... lots of people. I don't like it. It makes me nervous." Sakura cried.

"Oh, it will be fine. Besides we will all be there to cheer you on." Tenten offered.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better." Sakura said.

"Maybe Sasuke can kiss away all your fears." Ino whispered into Sakura's ear, making her turnbright red.

"INO!" Sakura yelled.

"What? Just stating the truth."

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura said pushing on Ino's shoulder, causing Ino to laugh.

"What did you say Ino?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Sakura slapped a hand over Ino's mouth. "Nothing at all. Right Pig?"

"Right Forehead." Ino forced out. The guys just looked at the girls like they were crazy but since Sasuke was right behind Sakura he heard what Ino had said and wished he could do exactly that, but _who knows what would happen, right?_

* * *

  
Sasuke had observed Ino throughout the entire class and his intuition told him that she knew something that he and the rest didn't. So when Ino came out of the locker room he discreetly got her attention and dragged her to a secluded spot.

"Spill." he demanded.

"Spill what?" Ino huffed.

"You know something. Now what is it?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, I know something but it isn't my place to tell you anything." Ino retorted.  
"Its about Zaku isn't it. I know you saw me kiss Sakura on Saturday." He resorted to play a little dirty.

"So what if it is. I don't think Sakura wants me to tell you anything."

"Ino, tell me." he huffed.

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"SakurabrokeupwithZakubecausehewantedtogetinherpants." she spilled without meaning to.

"What?" Sasuke took a step back, shocked and angry at the same time.  
"Did I just say that?" Ino asked.

"Yep."

"Oh crap!"

"So do you want to tell me now?"

"Why the heck not? You already know the gist." Ino replied.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Ino started talking.  
"Look, I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I will." Ino started.

"Just tell me already." he deadpanned.

"Fine, Sakura went out with Zaku for almost a year. She said that one day they were talking and he said he wasn't sure if he loved her or not and that they should take a break from each other. So Sakura being nice said they would take a break. A few days later she found out that the school slut had slept with him, and you know what I mean. He said it was just a way of finding out if he still loved her and apparently he did. So they got back together because Sakura is nice. Then two months later he started not being around her as much. Then one night when her and her friends went to a club she saw him making out with the slut he slept with. So the next day she confronted him about it and asked him why he would cheat on her and he told her because he couldn't get in her pants, so she broke up with him and vice-versa." Ino concluded.

"Why that little son-of-a-...."Sasuke started to say.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sasuke. You know Sakura." Ino said.  
"But still." Sasuke hissed.

"Look, now you know why Sakura isn't into the whole dating game and crap. So let's go back to the others and act like this never happened. Got it?" Ino said authoritatively.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He did not like this one little bit. That little piece of crap nearly ruined his chances with Sakura. He was going to pay dearly for it too.

* * *

  
The two walked back to find where the group had gone. Of course they figured they would be at the cafe so that's where they went. They walked in and immediately spotted Naruto's beacon hair. They walked over and took their seats. Ino next to Shikamaru and Sasuke next to Sakura. Sasuke spotted Zaku come in and instinctively put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. She looked at him and he motioned towards Zaku.

This was totally killing him. This acting. He should get a freakin' grammy for this, but then again to him it wasn't really acting. He was acting like he would if she really was his girlfriend. And that little piece of trash would seriously get it. He only regretted being informed of it by Ino instead of Sakura but he needed to know and since Sakura wasn't going to tell him, he used his resources.

"Hey where were you guys?" Naruto asked. Both went a little pale.

_Excuse! Think of an excuse!_ Both were freaking out inside.

"We had to go back to the dorms to get something. So we walked together." Sasuke answered smoothly.

"Yeah!" Ino put in.

"What did you forget?"

_Oh crap! _

"I forgot my chapstick." Ino said. They turned to Sasuke.  
"My phone." he hoped it was a good excuse.  
"Okay." Naruto shrugged. Both inwardly sighed. It had worked. They began eating when the food arrived and both Sakura and Shikamaru had ordered for Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey Sak." a voice came from behind. Sakura and Sasuke turned around.

"Zaku." Sakura said annoyed.  
"You treat me rather coldly. Did you know that?" he stated.

"Yeah, I know. I want to." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Can we talk?"  
"No, I'm eating and hanging out with my friends and they don't include you." Sakura stated. Zaku looked miffed.

"Look, Sak. I only need a few minutes."

"Well, look at the time. I don't have a few minutes. Sorry." She turned her back to him while Sasuke gave him a nice cold glare, that if glares could kill he would probably be in hell and possibly further.

* * *

  
Sakura looked at Ino who just gave a sympathizing look back. What an a-hole. The group soon returned to talking after a very long awkward pregnant silence. The group did stay away from the Zaku subject. The group then split up each heading to their own classes. Sasuke walked with Sakura hand in hand as they were out in public, but it felt weird to both of them. Sakura then disconnected their hands and earned a 'what' glance from Sasuke. Sakura just shrugged and continued to walk.

When they reached the class they took their regular seats, but both could feel a tension. Today she started the notes.

_**What did you and Ino really do?**_

**We went back to the dorms**

_**Liar. I saw your faces. You were lying. Now what did u 2 do?**_

**We talked.**

_**About what?**_

**Nothing in particular,**

_**liar it took you 20 minutes to join us.**_

**We had to go back to the dorms and we talked.**

_**Stop with the dorm story. You had phone before pe. Now what did you talk about.**_

_Crap she knew I had my phone_

**we talked about nothing**

_**liar. **_

**Would you stop calling me a liar**

_**no because you are one and you haven't told me what you talked about.**_

**After class if you're so anxious**

_**good. **_

Sakura was beyond mad. If Ino told him her story she would beat the living daylights out of Ino. That little sneak. Sakura couldn't wait for this class to get over with.

So when the bell did ring she disorderly stuffed her books into her bag grabbed Sasuke's blazer and dragged him out of the room and to a spot away from the buildings.

"Now what the crap did you two talk about?" She demanded. It was not time to be nice.

"We talked about you."

"What about me?"

"Just about our 'relationship'."  
"I don't believe you. You gave Zaku a nasty glare. It was worse than the others. No what did Ino tell you?"  
"She hinted about your relationship with Zaku." he said straight out.

"She did what? What the heck did she say to you?"

"Nothing much. Just that he hurt you twice."  
"Keep going. She told you the reason why we broke up didn't she?"

He didn't say anything. How could he.  
"Didn't she?!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. But she didn't want to tell me. I urged her to. I knew she was keeping something hidden so I confronted her about it."

_WHACK_

All that did was earn him a nice red mark on his cheek.

"I didn't tell anyone about it because I didn't want to people to know. You had no right. No right to ask her about it."

"Look Sak." did he honestly just call her that? "Look, this 'relationship' thing isn't a game for me. I don't want it to be." then being the stupid, inconsiderate person he is, he kissed her. Full on.

The familiar eyes watching them widened in shock.

The two pulled apart.

"Saku...." he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"shut up and kiss me."

And he did just that, smirking in the fact that he had probably just won her over.

**

* * *

  
WOOT! WOOT! Go fluff. So I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful chapter. I wasn't going to put in the whole Zaku relationship story but I just went with it. So now Zaku is an official jerk and I can't wait to write Sakura's and Zaku's confrontation which should be coming up shortly....i think. **

**So now I have a question. I have a poll up and the question is should I make a sequel to this story Senior Year Boarding School. The title is still undetermined. But please let me know and don't worry this one still has a far ways to go so I just want time to start getting it together so if I do write it it will be fast updates. So go to the poll and it will have a rough summary of the story.**

**Now **

**REVIEW!! Please I love your reviews. I'll even give you cyber cookies or something.**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


	14. Forget Pretend It's Real!

**I was so motivated by all of your reviews that I had to write the next chapter. So there is a little twist in this chapter, but all will work out by the end. Have fun reading. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. -sighs-**

**Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 14**

**Forget Pretend. Its Real!!!**

_Dang is he a good kisser! _Sakura thought. She didn't know exactly what possessed her to tell him to shut up and kiss her, but she sure **was** glad that it did because this was one good kiss.

_Why didn't I do this earlier?_ Sasuke thought. He sure was an idiot all he had to do was kiss her again and she would have melted.

When they finally parted Sakura just looked up at Sasuke. After a few minutes and gathering her senses back she asked.

"Did I...you...we..kiss.?" she got out.

"I do believe we did." Sasuke smirked.

"Stop smirking." She ordered.

"Why?" he countered

"Because I said so."

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?"  
"Why not." She thought she was teasing but he did just that. He kissed her again. Except for this time the arms were around her back bringing her to him.

_Oh dang this feels really good._ Sakura thought.

* * *

The girls squealed as they saw the two kiss each other again. The boys looked shocked.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Shikamaru looked bored.

"I didn't." Neji said.

"Oh! This is sooo exciting!"Ino squealed, like a pig.

"You think Sasuke has finally melted?" Neji asked.

"Neji, it wasn't Sasuke who needed melting." Tenten chided.

"It was Sakura!" Ino squealed, again.

"Shut up, troublesome woman." Shikamaru snapped.

"Oh go stick your head in the ground." Ino stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the kissing teens.

_

* * *

  
TWICE! What the crap!_ Zaku was outraged. He had barely gotten any kisses like that out of her when they had dated. Now she is kissing left and right.

_Wait. Maybe they really aren't going out. Maybe they want me to believe they are going out. _Zaku concluded. He remembered the boy Kiba telling him that the two actually hated each other. So was this all acting or was it real? All he knew what that he was royally pissed off at the moment. He couldn't watch them anymore, so he turned and stalked away.

* * *

"AHHH! This is soo exciting!" Ino cried again.

"We get it!" the others yelled at her.

"mmph. Fine be that way. Spoil sports." Ino pouted. But instantly cheered again as Sakura's arms founf their way around the Uchiha's neck.

"Do you think they are ever going to stop kissing?" Naruto asked.

"Too troublesome." Stated Shikamaru.

"They way they are going right now. I don't think it will be any time soon." Neji pointed out. And again all turned to see them still kissing.

"Troublesome."

* * *

The two pulled away again.

"Did we just kiss....again?" She asked a little dazed.

"I believe we did." he answered.

"Look Sasuke, I enjoyed the kisses but..." he stopped her

"Sakura, this isn't a pretend for me." he started. "I don't want **this** to be a pretend. If you want a boyfriend then you are going to have to be in for the real relationship not one that involved 'pretending' just to forget someone."

"Sasuke, I....I. This isn't easy you know!" She said angrily.

"Like heck it isn't!" he raised his voice. "You want a boyfriend then be willing to take another chance." and with that final statement, Sasuke walked away leaving a startled Sakura.

* * *

"What the crap just happened?" Ino said gaping at the scene unfold.

"Maybe the broke up." Naruto put in, only earning him a slap to the head.

"Idiot." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Will someone please answer my question." Ino yelled.

"Lover's quarrel." Neji stated.

"Maybe Sasuke **is** a bad kisser." Naruto put in.

"I highly doubt that." Ino snarled. "Did you see how much Forehead was getting into it."

"Whose Forehead?" asked Naruto confused.

"Sakura. Now, we need to figure out what happened." Ino started, going into planning mode.

"How about you talk to Sakura and Neji will talk to Sasuke." Shikamaru yawned, thinking of the plan off the top of his head.

"Brilliant. I knew there was a reason I had a smart boyfriend." Ino clapped her hands.

"Troublesome."

* * *

Sakura just stood there shocked. Did he just break their deal? It was only a kiss. How the heck could a little kiss wind her up being without a boyfriend pretend or real? This was just great. He found out about her and Zaku, kissed her senseless, and then walked away. Jerk. How dare he. But then again how dare she. Leading him on when it wasn't or isn't supposed to go anyanywhere.

_I am in such deep trouble right now._ She thought before walking back to the dorms.

Sasuke stormed into his room. Luckily Neji wasn't there to bug him about anything. He thumped down on his bed really not wanting to remember the kisses. Great. Everything was just great.

She walked back to her dorm trying to comprehend everything. He 'dumped' her because she didn't want a relationship. _Oh that was just perfect._ She walked into the room only to have Ino come crashing in a second later.

"What on earth was that all about? One minute you two are like making out and the next he is walking away from you." Ino yelled at Sakura.

"I will tell you what it was all about. It was because you couldn't keep you freaking mouth shut about what happened between Zaku and I. _You _had to and tell him why we broke up." Sakura cried out.

"At least he wants to help you. Sakura you are totally blind if you can't see he actually likes you for you and you know he won't try to get in your pants. If you are so afraid of another guy doing that why didn't you just become home schooled? Do you even care about the sort of relationship you had with Sasuke?" Ino was waving her arms around like a lunatic.

"I don't care about relationships. They get you no where." Sakura yelled furiously.

"How can you not care? Sasuke has been a better pretend boyfriend to you in the past three weeks or however long than Zaku was in your whole wasted year with him."

"That's because its pretend. It doesn't mean anything!" Sakura yelled, trying to get some sense into Ino.

"Like heck it doesn't. That guy is crazy for you. And as I saw you liked it when he kissed you. You can't deny it. You are to freakin' scared of getting hurt again that you can't see what's good for you and if I know something, it's that Sasuke is good for you." Ino stopped yelling.

"I don't care." Sakura whispered.

"I know you don't care. You are just to dang scared to do anything about not caring." Ino walked out of the room.

Sakura plopped down on her bed.

_Why does he have to be such a good kisser. I know he wants to be with me, but I don't like relationships. Zaku, I hate you. You screwed everything up. _Sakura laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"My life is totally screwed up." she said rolling onto her side."screw homework."

* * *

Neji walked in to find a very stoic Uchiha staring at his laptop. It was open and had his email up.

"Writing anyone?" Neji asked casually. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Received anything?" A nod.

"Who from?"

"My dad."

"Uh-oh. What now?"

"Itachi decided to go off gallivanting again."

"Dad not too happy?"

"Nope."

"Hey, what happened between you and Sakura?"

"Don't even remind me." Sasuke sat back in his chair.

"Well?"

"When did you become so nosy?"

"Since Shikamaru got himself a _nosy_ girlfriend." Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Let me guess, Ino wants to get me and Sakura together."

"You got it."

"Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want it to be the real thing. I won't be in a relationship if it isn't real."

"Let me guess. You like her."

"I have always sort of liked her."

"No that was infatuation and flirtism."

"That was me being stupid."

"You aren't the one whose is stupid. She is."

"Hn."

"She is. She can't see what she has got."

"And what is that?"

"You." Sasuke snorted at Neji's word.

"She doesn't have me."

"Then why do you want her to come over here and say she wants to be in a real relationship?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it."

"So what if I was."

"Look. Nothing is wrong with you. Its her. Give her some time...."

"A week."

"Huh?"

"She has got one week to tell me she wants to be in a relationship, and a real one at that."

"I'll let her know." Neji left the room.

_Dang it! You are one crazy girl. Zaku I am seriously going to hurt you._

* * *

"She's got one week to decided if she wants to be in a relationship with Sasuke." Neji stated to the group.

"A week? That is definitely not a lot of time." Ino mused.

"We should stay out of this. Its their relationship." Hinata put in.

"I agree with her. Let them work it out." Neji said and Shikamaru agreed.

"But, but," Ino stuttered.

"No buts. They need to solve it. Just tell Sakura one week." Neji said a little forceful.

"Fine." Ino gave in.

* * *

"One week?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. One week." Ino said.

"Thanks." Sakura said, though it was muffled.

* * *

The next day was pretty tense as two of the group weren't exactly getting along. They still sat next to each other just because the others wanted them to sit next to each other. Sasuke still 'pretended' when Zaku came into sight, but the charade was done once he left view.

Language was an interesting class that day. Sasuke wasn't exactly studying the english language as they were supposed to be doing but trying to read Sakura's body language. He had loved her body language when they had been kissing.

"_Sasuke?"  
"Hn."  
"Shut up and kiss me."_

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that right now. He went back to reading the book explaining things about the english language. He always hated learning a foreign language. That class seemed to drag on forever. He thanked the heavens when the bell rang releasing him from the tension that was there between him and Sakura. He saw her swiftly leave the classroom. When he followed her, she just went back to the dorms.

"No luck?" Shikamaru asked

"None." Sasuke replied taking a drink of his canned soda.

"Just give it time." Neji said.

"It's been five days. Two more left and then its through." Sasuke stated.

"Ino says she has been pretty down." Shikamaru said. Taking a sip from his own soda.

"Well, she's the one who got us into this mess. Wanting me to pretend to be 'boyfriend'."

"Hey, you agreed." Neji shot.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't supposed to backfire." Sasuke retorted.

"Hey, she still has two days to decide." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Two days girl. What are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"No idea." Sakura said glumly.

"Well, start thinking of something."

"Pig, it is not as easy as saying I want to go out with you."

"Sure it is Forehead. Use that supposed giant brain and figure something out."

"Look, I just don't think its going to work out." Sakura shrugged. Ino looked disappointed.

* * *

It had been seven days. If Sakura wanted to go out with Sasuke for real, she would have to decide by the end of today. It was such a hassle that she had class with him, by herself, everyday. It could get really annoying. As soon as the bell rang she was out of the class.

Sasuke watched as she left the room. He could already guess they weren't going to get together. Which made him a little sad, but it was her choice.

Sakura exited the class and began walking only to be stopped by Zaku.

"What do you want?" Sakura sighed. She really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Are you going out with Uchiha?" He demanded.

"What of it? Even if I wasn't I wouldn't go back out with you." Sakura stated, giving him a leave me alone look.

"Look, I made a mistake. Forgive and forget." Zaku said.

"You think I would forgive you twice for cheating on me with a school slut when you were unsure of your feelings? The only reason I'm in such a screwed up mess is because of you." Sakura jabbed a finger in his chest, hard.

"My fault? What the heck did I do?" He tried feigning innocence.

"Don't even try to act innocent with me. You only went out with me so you could sleep with me. But you could never 'get any' and so you went and slept with a slut when we were taking a break. Then you get back with me but again since you couldn't get any from me you went right back to the what's her face." Sakura was raging now.

"Look, it wasn't like that.."

"It was exactly like that. You just want some pretty girl to have one night stand with and guess what buddy? I a through. There is actually a guy that likes me for me and won't try to get any." Sakura again jabbed him the chest.

"Oh Lord." she breathed and looked up Zaku. "I made I HUGE mistake." she whispered.

"I know. Now come on." Zaku said stepping forward.

"Not you." and then she decided to let him have it. "I hate you, you inconsiderate a-hole." and she punched him in the face before turning on her heel and going off to find Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back towards the dorm when he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned around to see who it was. Sakura. She was running towards him. She stopped several feet before him panting lightly.

"What do you want Sakura?" He asked.

"You want a real relationship?"

"Hn."

"One where you can hug me whenever you want?"

He stared.

"Where you can hold me hand whenever you want."

Blink. _Is she.._

"Where you can kiss me senseless whenever you want to?"

He looked at her slowly approaching him.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm ready." He was looking down at her.

"I'm ready for a real relationship."

He stared.

"Say something. Sasuke?"

"Are you sure?" that was one heck of a dumb question.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He smirked slightly.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare at your girlfriend or are you going to do something." She smiled.

"What do you want me do?" Sasuke teased hoping to get a certain response out of her.

"I want you to kiss me senseless so I know what I have been missing for the last week."

"You missed my kisses?"

"Yes, I have."

_'SCORE!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind

"Well then I'll have to show you what _you _really _have _been missing." he smirked

He, then, leaned into her and kissed her on the mouth.

'_I'm really going to show you now.'_

He licked the bottom lip, trying to access into her mouth. Sakura smirked and opened her mouth, only to be greeted by Sasuke's eager tongue. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms went around Sakura's waist.

'_Wow… he really showed me.'_

**

* * *

  
AAHHH!!!!! They are now officially together and I was so glad when I wrote Sakura punching Zaku. That was great! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**The sequel is still undecided if it will be written I am talking with my beta reader right now. But I have been getting a good feedback for one so continue polling or sending me a review or a message from my profile saying you want me to write it. There needs to be a good majority of people wanting me to write it. **

**SO REVIEW!!! Please. **

**JA **

**yoyo**


	15. First Date

**Here is the waited chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you Jellykuh for giving the 100th review. **

**Disclaimer: Standard **

**enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
Chapter 15**

**First Date**

"That looks like one heck of a kiss." Ino said wide eyed seeing the two publicly make out.

"Dang. Is that really Sasuke and Sakura?" Tenten whispered.

"I think so." Hinata said quietly.

"Man, I wished Shikamaru would kiss me like that." Ino whined, pouting. _'Sakura sure is lucky.'_

"He's too lazy to do that." Tenten pointed out while pointing to the two kissing.

"Hey, where are the guys anyways." Hinata whispered.

**With the Guys**

"I bet she's going to say yes and just give him a cheek kiss." Naruto said placing a five on the table.

"No way is that going to happen. If Sakura says yes, Sasuke is going to show her what a 'yes' means." Neji stated placing his five down.

"Too troublesome. They are just going to get together." Shikamaru said putting his five on the table as well.

"Then whoever is the closest gets the money." Neji said taking a drink of his soda.

"You got it." Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded.

**Back with the Girls**

"I don't know where they are at. I think they said they would meet us at the cafe." Tenten whispered back.

"Then let's go meet them and tell them the news." Ino said quietly, yet with a definite perkiness. The three left from spying on the two to walktowards the cafe.

"Hey is that Zaku?" Tenten said pointing to a figure.

"Yeah and it looks like he got a bloody nose." Ino said noticing a red stain on his shirt.

"Oh well, whoever did that to him sure did a good job. I wonder what he did or said though to male someone hit him like that?" Ino said thoughtfully tapping her index finger against her chin.

"We'll just let Sakura know later. She would probably find it amusing." Hinata giggled. The other two laughed as well after hearing Hinata's comment.

The three girls reached the cafe to see the three boys leisurely drinking sodas and talking. Though they did notice that there was fifteen dollars on the table.

"What are you guys doing?" demanded Ino looking at the three.

"Drinking." Naruto raised his soda.

"I see that, Idiot. I'm talking about the money. Three drinks should not cost fifteen bucks." Ino vented.

"Oh, just a little bet." Shikamaru sighed.

"What kind of bet?" Hinata inquired, curious as to what the bet was.

"Oh, if Sasuke and Sakura get together and how they do it." Neji replied, taking another drink.

"Well, for your information they are together." Ino said placing her hands on her hips.

"So who won?" asked Hinata, seeing none of the guys reach for the money on the table.

"Did they do anything after they got together?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, they kissed, well probably still kissing." Ino said thinking about it.

"Dang it!" cried Naruto.

"Ha, you lose." Neji smirked reaching for the money.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. What's going on?" Tenten said.

"Well, we betted that Sasuke and Sakura would get together. So Naruto said if they got together Sakura would give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and I said Sasuke would show her a 'yes', and the lazy one just said they would get together. So seeing as you said they were and still are kissing, I win." Neji said, taking the money and flattening it out

"Now I am fifteen bucks richer." Neji smirked.

"Oh, rub it in." Naruto pouted.

"Oh, well okay, whatever." Ino sighed.

"Lets get a drink, girls." Tenten suggested. The two girls nodded a yes.

* * *

  
The two broke apart, each panting slightly from their kiss. They had their eyes locked, emerald clashed with obsidian.

"Was that good?" Sasuke teased lightly. Her only response was a nod, still dazed from the kiss.

"Come on, lets go meet up with the others." He said and she nodded again. She took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers before heading towards the cafe.

* * *

The six were talking when the new 'real' couple walked through the door. Ino squealed when she saw their hands intertwined, while Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. The two sat down at the table.

"So?" Ino asked coyly. Sakura blushed and Sasuke smirked.

"We're together." Sakura squeaked out remembering their quite heated kiss. The Uchiha really knows how to do it.

Ino decided she would talk to Sakura about the kiss when they got back to their dorm room.

"So we saw Zaku on our way here." Ino began. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"What?" she said as if confused. "I don't care about the prick."

"Okay, well we saw him and he had a really bad bloody nose...." Ino was cut off as Sakura began to laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't realize I punched him **that **hard." Sakura laughed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You mean _you _punched Zaku?" Tenten asked pointing a finger at her.

"Yeah. He was really pissing me off so I decked him one. I just didn't think I hit him that hard."

"Well I can't wait to see him tomorrow in Social Studies." Naruto proclaimed. The discussion soon ended and they talked about other things.

* * *

When Ino and Sakura got back to their room the first thing Ino did was bombard Sakura with questions about her kiss.

"Oh my gosh, you have got to tell me how that kiss was." Ino exclaimed.

"What kiss?" Sakura feigned innocence.

"What kiss? You know the heated make out session you had with Sasuke." Ino ranted, while Sakura went crimson.

"You saw that?" she said flustered.

"Saw. Girl that was a movie waiting to be watched. A 'saw' is a little kiss. Not a full blown make-out session in the open for everyone to see. I think a few guys passing you two got nosebleeds. So back to the question at hand. What was it like?" Ino jumped up and down on her bed like a little girl wanting to know a big secret.

"Well..."

"Girl there is no 'well'. Now get on with it."

"Oh my gosh Ino it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had in my entire life." Sakura hurriedly said and then she became quiet....really quiet

"Oh my gosh was is it?" Ino started to really squeal.

"Yes, it was really hot and fiery." Sakura exclaimed.

"Was it really passionate?" Ino put her hands on her cheeks, her hair dancing behind her from her movements.

"Oh, yes. It was deep and passionate and really, really good!" Sakura said remembering the way their tongues danced.

"Oh man was that a kiss." Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Forehead. You have all the luck." Ino said looking at her very content roommate.

"Yeah." she breathed out.

* * *

  
The group gathered together in social studies. They were talking and the girls were laughing when Zaku entered the classroom.

"Wow Sakura, remind me to never ever piss you off." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused and Naruto pointed. All eyes looked to where he was pointing at.

There was Zaku, sporting two very discreet black eyes and a broken nose.

"Wow." Tenten breathed.

"Is that even Zaku? And look at his nose. He might need plastic surgery to fix that break." Ino stated cocking her head to get a better view.

"What on earth did he say to make you punch him like that?" Tenten asked. Everyone looked at Sakuar.

"Oh he was being arrogant about something I said and so I let him have it." Sakura just shrugged.

"Okay." Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Never piss her off Teme." Naruto said pointedly. Sasuke just shrugged. The conversation then turned to a different subject.

"Hey we have a basketball game this week you girls should come." Naruto said loudly.

"I thought basketball season was over, though?" Hinata said.

"Nope. That was pre-season stuff." Neji stated.

"Then we'll go. When is it?" Sakura asked.

"Friday." Sasuke said. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"You talked more when we weren't going out than you do now that we are going out." Sakura pointed out.

"So?"

"So, you need to talk more."

"Why?"

"Because you should."

"You're already my girlfriend. I just did the talking so you would go out with me." Sasuke smirked.

"Arrogant jerk." Sakura mused. Sasuke shrugged.

"You know she's right." Naruto said.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke glared. The group laughed at the antics going on.

* * *

  
They two walked out of language class after the bell had rung. They were walking towards the cafe where they said that they would meet up with the others.

"So you two really are together." came a voice from behind that stopped the two. Both turned to see who was there.

"Hey Zaku. You know you really look good with a broken nose. I probably should have done that a long time ago." Sakura smiled cutely. "and yes, we are going out."

"Look, we don't have time for you." Snarled Sasuke.

"Well then you better make time Uchiha." Zaku bit back and walked away.

They finished the rest of the walk in silence. They walked into the cafe and sat with the group.

"What happened now?" Ino asked.

"Zaku. He really needs to get a life besides stalking." a frustrated Sakura huffed out.

"Yeah, well he has no life so just ignore him." Tenten commented. Sakura just nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to her dorms later that evening.

"After the game, I'm going to take you out." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"You are?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. I am your boyfriend after all." Sakura giggled at his comment and hugged herself to his arm. He let her go inside her dorm after giving her a supposed chaste kiss which turned into another make out session.

* * *

  
Soon, Friday came and all the girls laughed as they settled into the bleachers to watch the game. They would be playing against Suna Public High School. At half time it was Konoha in the lead and of course in the end Konoha won. The girls whooped for joy as they made their way down towards their boyfriends.

"Hey lets go out and celebrate." Ino said hugging Shikamaru sideways.

"Can't. Sasuke and I are going on a date." Sakura said, as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, then the rest of us will go out together." Tenten said.

The boys went to change and become less foul smelling. When they walked out they were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Sasuke went over to Sakura took her hand and dragged her away. The others watched as the two went off with Sakura waving while being dragged.

"She is definitely lucky." Ino sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"That doesn't mean you aren't special Shika." Ino said giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek

"Shika?" Shikamaru cringed.

"Yes, that is my new nickname for you." Ino said smiling.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and the group laughed and then went out to celebrate.

* * *

  
Sasuke led Sakura to the parking lot where the student cars were at. He let go of her hand and walked up to a dark blue mustang. Sakura gaped.

"Is that yours?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Sasuke shrugged.

"Just a 'yeah'? That type of car is freaking expensive."

"So?"

"Let me guess. Your parents have wads of cash." Sakura put a hand on her hip.

"I guess."

"You guess. You have a car like that and you guess." Sakura was dumbfounded.

"Get in." Sasuke said opening the passenger door.

"So you can be a gentlemen." Sakura teased getting in.

"Hn." he replied closing the door and going over to the driver's side and got in.

"So where are we going?" asked Sakura.

"Out."

"Out where." she stuck out her lower lip.

"To a place."

"To what place."

"Can't I surprise you?" Sakura's face brightened.

"I guess." she faced forward again.

They drove for another ten minutes before Sasuke parked the car. They both got out and headed towards a small little restaurant. They were seated across from each other.

"So tell me about yourself." Sakura asked. "I mean come on you have a mustang."

"There's really nothing much. Dad's a business tycoon, mother is pretty cool, and brother is a total waste of life."

"So are you from Konoha?"

"No, Tokyo."

"You are from Tokyo and you go to school here in Konoha."

"Hn."

"Why?"

"Naruto came here and I wanted to get out of Tokyo." he shrugged.

The waitress came to take their orders and decided to shamelessly flirt with Sasuke in the process. When she left Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She must be blind if she can't see you are here with another girl."

"What can I say. Girls love me."

"Arrogant, but don't forget I didn't like you at first."

"Hn. True. So what about you?"

"What about me?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Sakura laughed.

"Okay. I have a mom and dad. Dad works for an insurance agency and my mom works as a secretary for a business. And you already know where I used to live.

Their dinner came out minutes later and they continued to talk about themselves while they ate. They decided to take a walk around the park near the restaurant afterwards.

"You know that festival you're singing at?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah."

"Well my parents are supposed to come visit then."

"They are?"

"Yeah, I want you to meet them."

"You want me to meet them?" Sakura was speechless.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sakura squeaked out. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on lets head back." Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

Sasuke dropped Sakura at her dorm room after kissing her. Sakura wasn't sure Ino was back yet so she was quiet when opening the door just in case.

"Hey Forehead." Sakura jumped.

"Crap Ino. Don't scare me like that." Sakura placed a hand over her heart trying to get the beating to slow.

"Sorry." Ino laughed. "So how was the date?"

"It was good. But he has seriously got to stop kissing me."

"Why? I would want him to kiss me."

"Because even though it's supposed to be a short kiss it always goes to a make-out."

"That's fine with me."

"Oh and you know the festival?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Sasuke's parents are coming."

"You get to meet his parents?"

"Yep."

"That is definitely a good sign."

"A sign?"

"Yep. He likes you enough to have you meet his parents."

"Great." Sakura flopped down on her bed.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it. I thought it was kind of a filler but still good.

**Sorry for grammar errors.**

**Please continue to tell me if you want a sequel. Poll or review**

**Review Please!**

**yoyo**


	16. The Festival

**Here is the next chapter. you better enjoy it because i had a pain in trying to get this up. an Idiot decided to run into a telephone pole near my house causing me to lose power and then it totally destroyed my computer's internet. let's just say i wasn't very happy, so trying to get this chapter has been a wild ride that i would not like to go through again. Just be glad my dad has a laptop that doesn't have the same internet connection as my computer AND laptop. **

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed you guys are awesome **

**thanks to my beta reader iMichelle who has had to put up with me through this bad internet thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did i wouldn't have idiots knocking out my internet connection. i would have my own line!!!!!!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Festival**

The last two months had been the best months of Sakura's life, even though school was starting to get even crazier with the festival less than a week away. Chiyo had been like a slave driver to Sakura, making sure her solo would be the best. Everyday when Sakura would walk into P.E. the girls would give comforting smiles and Sasuke would give her a light squeeze when his arm found its way either around her waist or shoulders.

"She is killing me!" Sakura heatedly said. "I can't take it anymore."

"Cool down Sakura, it's just for another week." Ino tried to console her friend.

"Yeah, well that doesn't make me feel any better." Sakura muttered. "I will be surprised if I am able to sing at all and what's worst is Sasuke's parents are going to be there." Sakura flopped down on her bed. Ino looked at her distraught friend.

"Look, don't worry. I'm sure Sasuke's parents are going to like you even if you have no voice." Ino tried to pat her friend.

"Your help isn't needed anymore." Sakura said swatting the hand away from her. "I'm going to go talk to Sasuke." Sakura got up off her bed and made her way out of the dorms while calling Sasuke to come meet her at the cafe on campus.

* * *

He was waiting, already seated when Sakura walked through the doors. She smiled weakly, went over to him, and sat down next to him in the booth. She let her head fall on his shoulder, her pink hair contrasting to his raven tresses and black shirt.

"What's up?" he asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think your parents are going to like me?" she asked meekly. He didn't reply.

"Sasuke?"

"I think they will."

"You think," She snorted. "Might as well say they'll hate me now."

"They won't hate you." He tried to relieve her.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do they know that we are going out?" Emerald eyes looked up to his onyx ones.

"They don't know, do they?" Sakura whined, removing her head and turning her body to him. "You haven't told them that you are going out with me? Great now I feel really good." She huffed crossing her arms and looked away.

"So what if I haven't told them?"

"It matters to me." Sakura snapped.

"I wanted to surprise them." he replied blandly.

"You surprise them? By the way, who are your parents? You never told me."

"It's a surprise." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. I have to head back to the dorms." Sakura said pecking him on the cheek and then leaving the booth.

He watched her leave. It was true, he hadn't told her who his parents were, but he too hadn't told them that he had a girlfriend. That would have to wait until the festival. His father had said that Itachi might be coming as well and that just made it the perfect opportunity to introduce her to them. He wasn't sure exactly how his father would accept the fact that he was dating her, but he was sure that his mother wouldn't mind and would hopefully take a liking to her. He was sure his mother was tired of the entire floozies Itachi brought home as girlfriends. He was sure she would like the pink haired girl. He soon left the booth to head back to his dorm as well.

* * *

She walked back into the room.

"So was Sasuke any help?" Ino asked looking up from a book on her bed.

"Nope. He said he thinks they will like me. That just makes me feel a whole lot better about myself." Sakura stated sadly, sitting down with a thump on her bed.

Ino discarded her book and looked at Sakura. "Look, its not the end of the world and besides his parents will like you. Who doesn't?" Ino tilted her head as if trying to prove a point.

"Look, I don't really care anymore. I just don't care." Sakura sighed and laid out flat on her back. "I don't care anymore. As long as I have Sasuke." she rolled onto her side.

* * *

"Sakura!" the crabby voice snapped. The pink head flew off the desk on which it was currently resting on. Sleepy emerald orbs looked up at the wrinkled face of Chiyo. The beady little mouse gray eyes just stared down on the larger emerald one.

"Huh?" Sakura asked half asleep. A ruler was snapped down on the desk, making Sakura sit straight up.

"Yes, Chiyo?" Sakura asked very alert now.

"You need to practice your song." Chiyo barked.

"Hai..." Sakura mumbled. There was another snap.

"HAI!" Sakura said with more enthusiasm along with getting out of her seat and going towards the practice state.

The festival was in two days and Chiyo had the entire class meeting everyday after all classes were done and even on the days they had class for at least two hours. Chiyo clicked the play button and the melody came floating out and Sakura began to sing.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the stone building. When he heard the doors open, he looked over to see his very exhausted looking girlfriend walking out of the doors. She saw him and gave him a weak smile.

"Hard?" He asked.

"Yeah." she sighed. "I don't know if I can do it anymore. It's just really hard." Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Just a few more days." he said.

"Don't remind me. It is two more days 'til the festival and meeting your parents… and your brother." Sakura stiffened. "Great, make me even more nervous." She felt a slight chuckle escape him.

"Come on." He led her away from the building to go get something to eat.

It was Friday, the day before the festival. The group had decided to head into town to walk around. They watched as the people prepared for the festival. Lights were already hanging and flower baskets were everywhere. Street booths were already being set up.

"So when does the festival officially begin?" Ino asked holding Shikamaru's hand.

"Tomorrow night." Sakura answered, pulling her sweater tighter around her small frame.

"What time?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"There's not really a time. But I think around sunset is when people start really showing up." Sakura answered again.

"Where are you performing at Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"There's supposed to be an area that is for visitors can go to sit and talk and eat if they want. They have a stage there, but I'm not exactly sure though." Sakura stated looking around at the decorations that were being put up.

"When are you performing?" Tenten asked.

"Around 7:00, I think. I only have to do it once, which I am glad for. I would hate to have to do it several times." Sakura shuddered at the thought and the group continued to walk around the town.

"When are your parents and brother getting here?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke answered.

"Are they going to see me sing?" asked a nervous Sakura.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied.

"You are being of little help right now." Sakura said poking his side. He looked down at her with an annoyed glance.

"Hn." he just smirked at her reaction, but they continued to walk.

* * *

The next day had come and Sakura was a mess. That morning the group went to eat and she hardly ate anything due to her nerves of singing and meeting Sasuke's parents. She wasn't sure which one seemed more daunting… his parents or her singing in front of tons of people.

Ino was helping her get ready. Since the nights were beginning to get warmer, Ino suggested she wear the dress she wore for the dance a months prior with a white cardigan. Sakura was letting Ino put her hair up when a knock came at the door. Sakura continued to sit on the bed while Ino got up and opened the door. Hinata and Tenten came barging into the room uninvited.

"Hey girls." Ino said closing the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't just sit around and let you have all the fun. So we decided to come give Sakura some moral support while she gets tortured by you." Tenten said flopping down on Ino's bed. Sakura laughed, while Ino glared.

"Well for your information she is not getting tortured, rather beautified." Ino said haughtily.

"You mean I'm ugly?" Sakura said teasingly.

"Yes." Sakura glared at her. "Only with that forehead. Yes, I am helping you try and downsize it." Ino smirked while Sakura frowned.

"Pig." Sakura muttered. She felt a painful tug on her hair.

"Be nice or I won't help you." Ino said. Sakura shrugged and Ino continued to work, putting the cherry colored hair up in a bun with chopsticks in it and bangs framing her face.

"There." Ino said marveling at her work. Sakura looked in a mirror and a smile graced her features. She actually looked good. Hinata and Tenten looked awed from the bed they were sitting on.

"Now, let's get you in your dress, so you can go sing in a few hours." Ino said getting up off the bed again and walking towards the closet to get the dress and cardigan.

* * *

Soon Sakura was shoved into the bathroom to change. She stepped into the white dress littered with pink blossoms. Zipping up the dress, she straightened it out a little and then stepped out of the bathroom to meet the oncoming comments from her friends. Of course, they all said that she looked beautiful.

The other girls got ready each putting on their different outfits. Ino wore nice jeans with a baby blue top and a white jacket. Tenten wore brown pants with a tight hunter green top with a denim jacket and Hinata a white flaring skirt with a long sleeve purple top with a black jacket. Sakura shrugged on the white cardigan Ino had lent her and the four proceeded to leave to head to the festival with the guys.

The eight walked down the now crowded streets. Children ran around trying to look at the neat things the vendors were selling. People were talking and laughing. The girls were laughing together as their boyfriends just watched them. The girls explored the booths set up. There was anything ranging from jewelry to clothing and there was even a fortune teller. The smell of food wafted into the air.

It was nearing seven o'clock and Sakura had to go meet up with Chiyo to get ready to sing. Sasuke went with her. They reached the rendezvous place. Chiyo was there with other people setting up the sound system for her and the others that would be performing that night. When Chiyo caught sight of Sakura, Chiyo grabbed her and hauled her off so she could warm up.

Sasuke felt a vibration in his pants pocket. Taking out his phone he saw the caller. It was his father. Flipping it open, he began to speak.

"Hello." Sasuke said.

**"_Sasuke, it's your father."_**

"Hey dad."

**"_Where are you? We just arrived."_**

"Where are you and I will come meet you."

**"_Near the park." _**

"Okay, I'll come and meet up with you there. Bye."

**"_Bye."_ **Sasuke shut the phone and headed towards where the park was. A good five minutes later, he saw three almost identical people. He knew his mother had spotted him when he saw a smile come across her face. He walked up to them. His father was wearing a business suit as usual, while his mother was dressed a little more casually and his brother in regular street clothes.

"Sasuke." His mother said and motioned for him to give her a hug, which he complied to. He was released from the hug to be taken into a headlock by his brother.

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi said, ruffling Sasuke's hair. Sasuke wiggled free of the grip and straightened himself out and then looked at his father. His father gave a mere nod of his head. Sasuke nodded back.

"So, Sasuke, where are your friends?" His mother asked casually.

"There at a sitting area waiting for another friend." Sasuke said casually. He hoped this night would turn out well. There was no telling with his family. His mother asked him to show them around, which he agreed to do. He looked at his phone to see the time… ten to seven. Sakura would be singing soon. He couldn't miss it. He led them to where Sakura would be singing at.

"There's a place over here that serves food and has entertainment." Sasuke said motioning with his head. He figured his parents and brother might be hungry. They agreed and found a table for five and sat down.

"So where are your friends?" Mikoto asked again. Sasuke pointed to the group sitting a few tables away, talking and waiting for Sakura. There were still a few minutes before Sakura would really come on, so his parents started interrogating him.

"How's school?" His father asked a typical question.

"Good. I have good grades." Sasuke said almost automatically.

"Do you have good friends?" another question came from his father.

"Yes." of course he did and he had Sakura as a girlfriend too. Sasuke continued to get barraged with questions from his father with a few from his mother and a few remarks from his brother. They were interrupted when Chiyo came to the stage.

"Konoha Academy has been asked to provide music for tonight's guests here. Our first performer is Haruno Sakura." the audience did a light clap. Sasuke waited for Sakura to show up on stage. When he had first seen her wearing the dress she wore to the dance, he was again stunned to see how good it looked it on her, but this time he could make it publicly known that she was his girlfriend and not just a dance partner. He saw Sakura come to the stage. Her eyes caught his and he gave a small smirk. He could tell she was nervous. The people sitting at the tables looked at her as the music began to begin and then her voice followed.

**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge **(_Falling in Love, saying goodbye)  
_**Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak**_(With a vow that this is the last heartbreak)_** Sakura sae kaze no naka de **_(Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind) _**Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo **_(Will eventually blossom) _**  
**

**Furidashita natsu no ame ga **_(The Summer rain that started to fall)_**  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto**_ (gently streaked past my tears)_**  
Omoide to DABUru eizou**_ (images that resemble memories)_**  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou **_(Autumn's drama returns)_**  
**

**Doushite onaji you na PANCHI **_(Why have I suffered)_**  
Nando mo kuratchaun da **_ (almost the same blows countless times?)_**  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou **_ (But even so, I'll probably fight again)_**  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi **_ (that is one of life's mysteries)_**  
**

**Koi wo shite subete sasage **_ (Falling in love, giving it everything)_**  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak **_ (with a wish that this is the last heartbreak)_**  
Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete **_ (Even the cherry tree, swaying through time)_**  
Yagate hana wo sakasu yo **_(will eventually blossom)_**  
**

**Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de **_ (In the revolving seasons)_**  
Kutsu ga suriheratteku **_(My shoes are wearing out, more and more)_**  
**

**Motto kata no chikara nuide **_ (Let go the tension in your shoulders)_**  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke **_ (So you can seal away the past somewhere)_**  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou **_ (from here they're probably not to far)_**  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki **_ (Sceneries you haven't even seen)_**  
**

**Tomaranai mune no itami kore de **_(I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest)_**  
Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo **_ (and become closer to you)_**  
Hitomawari shite wa modori **_(I have wandered about once and returned)_**  
Aoi sora wo zutto ketsaguri **_(always grasping for the blue sky)_**  
**

**Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge **_ (Falling in love, saying goodbye)_**  
Chigau koto wa kare ga saisho no good day **_ (with a vow that today's the first good day)_**  
Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete **_(Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind)_**  
Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo **_ (softly reaches out toward you)_**  
**

**Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai **_(I love you I love you, it can't be helped)_**  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai **_ (That has nothing to do with this)_

When she was finished, there was applause and she gave a small courtesy and then left the stage. Sasuke excused himself from his table and disappeared into the crowd. He took a long way to get to the back of the stage, so his parents wouldn't see him. He slipped behind the black curtain and found Sakura, her back turned to him. Going up to her, he gave her a hug from behind. She squeaked in surprise and quickly turned around.

"Sasuke." she said excitedly and relieved. He just smirked.

"You did great." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. I was terrified. I saw your parents and brother sitting with you. Did you tell them?" Sakura asked. He shook his head no.

"I want to surprise them." he said.

"Okay, then wait just a few more minutes." she said, before leaving him there. She returned a few minutes later, smiled and took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked out from behind the black curtain and made their way by the long way back towards where his parents and brother were seated. He stopped before going back into their line of vision.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quickly. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine and ready for this." he nodded and took her hand in his again more tightly than before.

Sasuke's mother was starting to worry about where Sasuke had gone. She was leaning over to her husband to see if they should look for him when she felt a nudge from her right. It was Itachi. She looked over at him and he pointed a little stunned. She looked to where his finger was pointing at. Her eyes widened slightly. Her son was walking with a girl and not only walking, but he was holding her hand. Her hand reached over to touch her husband's arm.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked to his wife who was looking elsewhere. He followed her gaze and saw his son that was with a girl, holding hands. When did his son have a girl in his life?

Sasuke saw his parents look at him. He knew they saw him and Sakura. He felt a light squeeze of reassurance from Sakura. He smirked slightly. They soon found themselves in front of his parents and brother. He could see the surprise on all of their faces.

"Sasuke, who is this?" His mother asked, almost a whisper. He looked down at Sakura.

"Mom, Dad, Itachi, this is Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend." Sasuke spoke proudly. Disbelief came to their faces. "Sakura, this is my father Uchiha Fugaku, my mother Mikoto and my brother Itachi." she smiled at them.

"Your girlfriend? Sasuke, you never told us you had a girlfriend." His father started.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sasuke stated.

"This is certainly a surprise Sasuke." Mikoto commented.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Sakura said, trying to get away from the uncomfortable words. The three looked at her. Mikoto smiled.

"Well, it is a surprise, but at least she is a charming girl." Mikoto said smiling.

"Please sit." Mikoto motioned. Sasuke sighed and Sakura continued to smile.

They two sat down and waited for the questions to come.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Mikoto asked.

"Officially about two months, but we had a little deal going before that. So all together about three months." Sakura said. Fugaku nodded his head.

"So how did you two meet and get together?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Only a mother would ask that.

"Well we met when the schools combined. I didn't really like him at first, but then he started wearing off on me." Sakura was saying.

"Didn't like me? You hated me." Sasuke reprimanded her lightly. She chuckled.

"That's true. I had a bad last relationship and I wasn't really ready for another one, but Sasuke convinced me otherwise." Sakura admitted.

"You mean you didn't like him?" Itachi asked confused. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope, I didn't like him at all." Sakura smiled. Now Itachi was really confused. There was no girl on Earth never not like him or his brother.

"She detested me. I had to make a bet with her to actually do something with me." Sasuke admitted.

"Yeah, that bet was basically where it all started for us. We made a bet that if he won a certain amount of basketball games; I had to go with him to the school dance. He won, of course. I didn't know I made a bet with a basketball star." Sakura teased. Sasuke smirked.

Mikoto watched as the two exchanged their banter. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sasuke so happy. He had become happier since leaving Tokyo, but it wasn't as happy as this. This girl made him happy. She looked over at her husband. She knew he probably didn't feel the same way.

"Sakura, what do your parents do?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke sent a glare towards his father. He knew he probably wouldn't approve of him going for a middle class girl.

"My father is an insurance agent for an insurance agency and my mother is a secretary for a business company. They do pretty well." Sakura said and unconsciously shifted her position in the chair. Sasuke looked at her. He knew what his father asked probably made her uncomfortable.

"So, do you live here in Konoha?" Mikoto said changing the subject.

"No I'm from Oto." Sakura managed a weak smile. Oto wasn't the richest town by any means and that seemed to score another point against her. Oto was actually known as a rural city. It wasn't as big as Konoha and the high school there had a reputation for being rough. Just being from there made her a 'rural kid'. She was from the 'rough' high school. Not something you wanted on your record.

"I wanted to get out of Oto because of the bad relationship and other things, so I applied to the Konoha Girls Academy. I got accepted and then this year we combined, which wasn't something I really wanted. So when the guys came it was hard, but then my friends started going out with his friends and then we made the bet and here we are today." Sakura shrugged her shoulders as it were nothing.

A waiter finally came to their table and they ordered. They had let Sakura stay with them to get to know her better. For the rest of the evening, they asked her questions of what she wanted to do in the future and she told them she wanted to study medicine and become a doctor. Mikoto thought it was a good goal and that she should work to become a doctor. Sakura did see that Fugaku narrowed his eyes slightly when she mentioned the prestigious goal. She was sure that he didn't want a possible wife candidate for his son working. She could tell he was one of the old-fashioned men saying that women were supposed to stay home and take care of the kids. Sakura felt slightly… heck, she felt lower than adequate in his eyes.

That night after dinner and conversation were done Sasuke excused himself and Sakura to go and hang out with their friends. They left his parents and brother and headed towards where there friends had gone. They walked out of the sitting area and made their way towards where several booths were. They instantly caught sight of the blaring blonde's hair.

* * *

The two went over to them and the first thing that happened was Sakura getting smothered in a hug from Ino, in particular.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, you were great! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Ino said excitedly, still giving Sakura a hug.

"Thanks Ino. Can't breathe." Sakura got out and was instantly released from the bone crushing hug. The other girls gave her a hug as well and told her how well she did. They all gave her congrats before they started wandering around again.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they group headed back. Sakura looked up at the stars as Sasuke and she walked along the road back to the school.

"Do you think your parents liked me?" Sakura asked looking from the stars to him.

"I think they did. I know my mother likes you." Sakura's smile vanished a little.

"What about your father?" she dared to ask.  
"I don't know. I think he likes you."

"Does he not like me because I'm not rich?" Sasuke looked at her, giving her a funny look.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke. I know your family has lots of money. Just look at the car you drive." Sakura said a little defeated.

"Yeah, that's probably most of it."

"Look, Sasuke, I don't want our relationship straining the relationship with you and your parents." Sasuke stopped and Sakura stopped with him. He had her face him.

"Our relationship has got nothing to with the relationship between me and my parents. If I have to, I will throw the rules out. I want this relationship and nothing my parents do or say is going to convince me otherwise." He leaned down, kissed her softly, and pulled away.

"Nothing." They kissed again going a bit farther than a chaste kiss.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her room. Ino was waiting patiently on her bed in her purple pjs.

"So how did meeting the parents and brother go?" Ino asked, curious.

"Okay, if you count his father not liking me." Sakura said.

"Why doesn't he like you?" Ino asked, confused this time.

"I don't have a lot of money. I'm not rich like them."

"Screw the money!" Ino said, angrily. "That shouldn't be an issue." The money issue peeved Ino off. Though Ino was well to do as well she hated it when people made the assumption that if you didn't have money you weren't of as high of class as they were.

"Look, I'm not worrying about it. Sasuke doesn't mind it." Sakura tried to reassure her friend.

"Of course he wouldn't. He is going out with you." Ino started.

"Look, Ino, I don't care if my parents aren't as rich as his are. His dad just needs to get to know me better. That's all. Besides his mother really likes me and I think his brother does too." Sakura said.

"Well, at least the majority of the family likes you."

"Look, why don't we get some sleep because I am seriously wiped. And then tomorrow we can talk to the Tenten and Hinata as well." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Ino lay down on her bed.

* * *

"So how did it go with your parents?" Neji asked to a laying down Sasuke, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Good. My dad doesn't like her though."

"Money?"

"Yeah."

"Why is it always money with him?"

"Don't know."

"What about your mom and brother?"  
"They liked her. Mom especially. Itachi seemed a little disturbed that a girl didn't like me."

"Figures." the two fell silent and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I liked her." A feminine voice said.

"She doesn't have high qualifications." A male voice retorted back.

"So, Sasuke seems to like her a lot. At least try and get to know her better." The voice came out, motherly now.

"I'll give her a try. But I still don't like it."

"You'll get over it."

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so you better have liked that chapter after all the crap I had to go through to get it up. Oh my gosh. Well theres an introduction to Sasuke's parents. Hope you liked it.**

**I don't own the song. its called Sakura Drops by Hikaru Utada so i no own sorry about the first stanza it wouldn't cooperate with me.  
**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
**

**Please review and tell me how it was. this is the first song i have ever put into one one of my stories. **

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	17. Three Strikes

**Here is the awaited chapter. thanks for patiently waiting for it. i had finals this past week so i was busy with that and i really needed to finish my other fanfic which i did thank goodness. i don't think i will ever write two at the same time again. it's a lot of work. so enjoy the chapter. i will say something good is going to happen. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -sighs-  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Three Strikes and Someone's Going to get Hurt**

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples. In the last two weeks, he had gotten crap from his father about how he shouldn't be with Sakura. He felt a soft palm on his back, slowly caressing it.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard his girlfriend ask. He hadn't told her about his 'talk' with his father. Much to his great pleasure, his family had decided to spend not a weekend in Konoha, but a whole two weeks.

"Fine." he replied. The palm on his back still didn't retract, not that he minded. It was quite comforting to him actually.

The first time his father had talked to him about Sakura was a couple days after the festival. His parents had a house in Konoha, so when Sasuke received a call from his father saying he wanted to 'talk' with him. Sasuke had come to know that a 'talk' was never a good thing, especially when it came to his father. Sasuke had gone, regardless of the obvious outcome of both of them being mad at each other.

**

* * *

  
**

**TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS**

"Hello." Sasuke said into his cell.

"Sasuke, I need to speak with you." his father's voice came over the cell.

"Nice to hear you too." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me. Now come over tomorrow afternoon at four."

"Hn."

"Four. Got it?"

"Hn."

"Bye." Sasuke just closed the cell and just looked at it.

"Who was that?" Sakura came up from behind him.

"My dad." Sasuke blandly stated.

"What did he need?"

"Wants to talk." She laughed.

"More like him talking." Sasuke gave her a look. She pretended to look hurt seeing the look he gave her. "What? It is true." She smiled and he just smirked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's go." the couple walked towards their next class together.

* * *

Sasuke parked his car in front of the large house. Stepping out, he slowly made his way towards the front door. He went in without knocking.

"Mom. Dad." he called out. He heard rustling from the direction of the kitchen and soon his mom's head popped out.

"Hey Sasu." Oh, how he hated that little nickname. "Your father is in his study. You remember where it's at?"

"Hn." he walked off towards the study, his father's favorite room in any house. He was all business. Sasuke couldn't remember a time when his father wasn't obsessed with work… though Sasuke could envy his father for making the business a big success after his grandfather passed away. He tapped on the door and heard a gruff enter. Sasuke sighed and opened the door. His father had his head in some paperwork, but looked up when the door clicked closed.

Sasuke looked at his father.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Sasuke said bored as he sat down on a vacant chair in the room.

"Yes, I did." Fugaku put down his pen, put his elbows on the desk and massaged his fingers in front of his face.

"How much do you know about this Sakura girl?" Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Since almost the beginning of the school year. Our schools had joined."

"How long have you been going out with her?"

"Sakura already told you. Three months."

"She did say that. But she said something to the point of you helping her out by doing something. Care to explain?" Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"Her ex transferred and she didn't want him to think she was single."

"So she's that kind of girl." Fugaku mused, mostly to himself, but Sasuke heard him.

"What kind of girl?" Sasuke hissed.

"Nothing. I don't think you should see her. She obviously has a... past."

"What the heck do you mean 'she has a past'?" Sasuke's voice rose.

"She isn't fit to be going out with you. Surely, Sasuke, you could have chosen a better girl to be your girlfriend. I mean, she is from a middle class family."

"That doesn't mean a thing." Sasuke gritted out.

"And she's from Oto. You know what kind of people come from Oto. No one is good. All the people I have met that come from Oto always cheat or stab you in the back." Fugaku continued.

"That's not true. I met her mother briefly. They aren't some lowlife people." Sasuke's blood was boiling.

"Look, Sasuke, you shouldn't be seeing or going out with a girl like her. Go out with a girl with higher standards. I mean, if her ex came to get her back, I can only imagine what must have happened between them."

"You don't know a dang thing." Sasuke raised his voice higher.

"Don't end up like Itachi… picking up floozies. I thought you were better than that. But when you introduced us to your girlfriend from Oto, that wasn't expected."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. He had had it with his father, telling him what to do. His father looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke stormed out of the room. How dare his father say those things about Sakura. She was better than more than half the people he had gone to school with in Tokyo.

His mother had heard the raised voices come from the study and was now standing in the hallway waiting for someone to emerge from the room. Sasuke soon came into her field of vision and she could tell he was....very upset.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Mikoto asked.

"Ask him." Sasuke said furiously pointing to the door he had come out of before storming out of the house and screeching away in his car.

_**Strike One.**_

* * *

That was the first time someone had thought poorly about his and Sakura's relationship. Who was his father to tell him what he should do?

The bell rang. Sasuke slowly gathered his things together while Sakura was patiently waiting for him. He hadn't told Sakura of his father's accusations against her. She already doubted herself after meeting his father. He took her hand and led her out of the room.

Sasuke was lying on his back on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. Thankfully, his parents were leaving in a few days and he wouldn't have to worry about his father until graduation probably. His phone vibrated. Onyx orbs looked at it. It vibrated again. Sighing, he picked it up and read the text. It was from his brother.

_Dinner 2morrow 7_

Great… now he would have to go back. This really wasn't his day. He heard the door to the room open and then close. He snapped his phone closed.

"Bad day?" Neji asked, setting down his bag.

"Hn."

"Who was that?"

"Brother."

"What for?"

"Dinner with the family."

"What's up? You've been distant."

"Why so curious?"

"I hate it when my roommate is being a prick for no reason."

"My dad."

"What did he do?"

"Insult Sakura."

"Why?"

"He thinks she's no good for me."

"What the heck does he know?"

"Nothing."

"Not looking forward to tomorrow are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Later with Sasuke and Sakura  
**

"Hey what's wrong? You've been oddly quiet lately, more than usual." Sakura said, stroking her boyfriend's raven locks while sitting on the grass relaxing.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing when you hardly talk to me." Sakura huffed.

"It's just something between me and my dad."

"Oh… sorry. Is it me?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and she knew the answer.

"Look Sakura. I don't care what my father says. He's wrong." He pulled her closer towards him.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight? It's Friday. Lets go do something fun and not think about your dad." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Sorry, can't. Parents want me over to dinner tonight. They leave tomorrow." Sakura's face fell.

"Okay."

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Sasuke said kissing her cherry locks.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE**

Sasuke once again parked his car in front of the large house. He got out and made no move towards the house. He just stared at it. He didn't really feel like being around his father again. He took a deep breath, making up his mind to try and be civil towards his father; he walked towards the house and walking in the front door.

He instantly smelled the food that was cooking. It smelled something to the taste like pasta. His mother loved to make pasta, so it was naturally she would make it. He walked towards the kitchen and found his mother busy cooking dinner.

"Hey mom." he tried to not sound strained.

"Hey Sasu!" She turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, I talked to your father and told him to behave."

"Thanks." he knew it wouldn't be much help. When his father got on him about something, he would never hear the end until his father won. Hopefully, this wouldn't end as badly as the last conversation had. Since the day his father had insulted Sakura, he hadn't spoken a word to him.

"Dinner." he heard his mother call towards the other rooms in the house. Sasuke walked to the dinner table and took his usual place, waiting for Itachi and his father. The two appeared shortly as he watched his mother place the food on the table. A tension filled the room when younger onyx met older onyx.

"Sasuke."

"Father."

"What, nothing for me?" Itachi whined. "Jerk." Itachi scowled.

Sasuke smirked from his seat.

"Boys." Their mother scolded. "Behave. We only have one more night with Sasuke." Leave it to his mother to try and brighten things. The three joined Sasuke, sitting down.

After dinner, Fugaku asked to speak with Sasuke and of course, Sasuke had to oblige. The two walked into the study. This time, Sasuke didn't sit down.

"Your mother talked to me about...Sakura." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I might have been wrong about a few things."

"Hn." '_Heck yeah you were! '_

"However I still believe that you shouldn't get too involved with her. She is just a crush. You are graduating soon and even though she has admirable dreams, she does not live up to your standards.

"What the heck are my standards?" Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura just aren't meant to be. I am sure there is another girl out there for you, but it isn't her. Don't get too attached to her."

"Too late. You can't tell me who I should like."

"Sasuke, this is for your own good. You will realize she just doesn't have what you have."

"You mean the money. I could care less."

"Not just the money, but the opportunities as well. Itachi doesn't want the business so it will be given to you when you are old enough. Sakura just isn't the girl to handle being in a relationship with someone of your stature."

"You don't know her. She could do it."

"She is a bright girl, I'm sure, but look at realistically."

"I am." Sasuke shook his head. "I came over here hoping to not talk about this. You are so caught up in not liking her you can't give her a chance. Bye dad." Sasuke walked out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. He kissed his mother on the cheek, said goodbye and left the house.

_**Strike two.**_

* * *

He stormed into his dorm room.

"I swear if one more person goes off about how Sakura and I shouldn't be together I will seriously hurt them." Sasuke snarled to a once dozing Neji.

"That bad?"

"Bad? It was terrible."

"What did he say this time?"

"That she doesn't fit the role."

"Harsh."

"He doesn't want me to get attached. And then Itachi, the idiot, turned down the business."

"Wait, Itachi turned down the business?" Neji asked incredulously.

"Hn."

"That means you get it right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, boy."

**

* * *

  
**

Over the next few days, whenever Sasuke looked at Sakura, all he wanted to do was show his dad just how wrong he was. Sakura was everything he wanted. He didn't care what his dad said. He was wrong, dead wrong.

They were hanging out in Konoha, just wandering around. The rest of the group had gone to see a movie after they had dinner at a local pizza parlor. Sasuke and Sakura had both declined seeing a movie and were now walking around the park.

"So how was dinner with your parents yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Sakura looked up at him.

"No. It was a bad okay."

"Let me guess. Your father talked to you about me again. Look Sasuke if we being together are going to cause problems with your father, I just don't want to be the reason you two don't talk."

"Sakura, it isn't you. It's him. He just has a different girl in mind for me."

"I see."

"No you don't. You are the type of girl I want to be with." Sakura smiled and hugged her boyfriend's arm tighter.

"Thanks." they continued walking around for about another half hour before heading back to the dorms.

Sasuke kissed Sakura goodbye, actually making it a short one since they had a make-out session in the park earlier. Sasuke watched her go inside the dorm and turn the corner before he started walking away only to be stopped a hundred yards later by her ex.

"Uchiha."

"Zaku. I don't have time for you." Sasuke replied coolly. He truly didn't have the patience for Zaku's stupidity right now.

"You better make time then. I came here for Sakura."

"Yeah and you blew the chance to be with her a long time ago."

"You don't know anything, Sasuke." Zaku snapped.

"I know more than you think." Sasuke snarled.

"What do you know then?" Zaku was taunting him now.

"I know what your true intentions were." Sasuke drawled.

"Humph… Yeah right."

"About you cheating on her."

"I didn't cheat."

"How you broke her heart."

"She knew what she was getting into."

"How you slept with another girl to find out if you truly loved her."

"I didn't sleep around."

"Just to realize your sexual frustration."

"There was none."

"Because you couldn't do her."

"That's a lie."

"You are just like the rest of the lowlife's."

"I am not."

"You just want a pretty girl to go out with."

"She agreed."

"Then get her comfortable with you."

"Everything was fine between us."

"And then break her down by pulling a one night stand and leaving them to have it on their conscious."

"I'm sure you did it to."

"I never slept with a girl just to see if I liked another."

"You can't accuse me."

"I can tell you to stay away from her and me."

"You have no room to talk. This is between me and her."

"When she became my girlfriend, it became my business."

"You two shouldn't be together. You know why? Because she is so much lower than you."

_**Strike three.**_

PUNCH!

Zaku stumbled back and landed on his backside while trying to cover his bloody and most likely broken nose with his hand.

"Everyone needs to shut up about that." Sasuke snarled. "You have no right to interfere in our relationship. You got that. Go rot in your little hole."

"What the heck!" Zaku yelled.

"You and everyone else need to mind your own business. If I ever hear another word about Sakura and I not being together and crap, especially if it comes from you, I will seriously pound you."

"Uchiha!" Sasuke looked up to see the Tsunade, the girls' principal arching an eyebrow at him. "My office tomorrow. Eight-thirty sharp." the woman turned on her heel leaving the two boys.

"Leave us the heck alone." Sasuke snarled before walking away.

The last two weeks definitely weren't his best.

* * *

**Well there you go. I was happy when Zaku got punched. He so deserved it! I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. we don't catch everything you know.**

**This is the last chapter that will give you the option to poll or review for the sequel so if you want it let me know. **

**Next update will be soon. I promise!  
**

**REVIEW!! Please!!! you guys are the best at reviewing.**

**yoyo  
**


	18. Meeting the Parents & Spring Break

**So I decided that I needed to do a fast update because the other one was pretty slow. So here is chapter 18. **

**WARNING: FLUFF**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter**

**I would like to officially announce that there will be a sequel to this story. There was a little of making it another story but I got a majority vote on my poll and enough reviews wanting a sequel that there will be a sequel. So get ready!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this plotline. go me!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Meeting the parents and Spring Break**

Sakura walked out of the dorms to not be greeted by Sasuke as he was no where in sight. She did see the other boys as they waited for their girlfriends. The guys just looked at Sakura as she looked around for Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura finally asked, giving up on no seeing him anywhere.

"Don't know. He said he had to go see someone this morning. Though he sure was pissed off last night when he came back to the dorm." Neji said.

"Pissed off? Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't know. He just was. Said he didn't want to talk about it and went to bed after taking a shower. "" Neji said shrugging his shoulders.

This caught Sakura's attention. He was with her the entire night. Did something happen when he was on his way back to his dorm that caused him to get angry? She wondered what could have happened in such a short distance. Unless someone had gotten on his bad side she saw no reason for him to be angry. She shook her head and looked at her cell to see the time. It was eight thirty. Class started at nine and she still needed to get some breakfast. The rest of the girls arrived and the seven left to grab something to eat.

* * *

Sasuke skulked all the way to Tsunade's office. Why the heck should he get in trouble? It was all Zaku's fault. He was the one who made the comments. It probably didn't help that he was already pissed about what his father had said to him. That just made him even madder. Why one earth was the whole world now against him and Sakura's relationship. Then he remembered it might not end with his parents or Zaku. Spring break was coming and apparently Sakura's parents wanted to meet him. He sighed as he opened the door to the office.

"Good morning. Sign in and take a seat." The secretary a woman named Shizune said. Sasuke picked up the pen and was about to write his name.

"That won't be necessary, Uchiha. Inside now." Tsunade's voice rang over to him. Sasuke looked over to the large busted woman who pointed for him to go inside her office. She was politely holding the door open for him. Sasuke set the pen down and trudged over to the office and entered with the door slamming behind him as Tsunade entered behind him. He basically plopped into a waiting chair while Tsunade made her way around the oak desk and then sat down.

"I don't appreciate violence at my school, Uchiha. I'm sure you could have gotten away with that kind of behavior under Jiraiya's hand but not mine. Now explain why you hit another student on school grounds." Tsunade's amber colored eyes bore into his onyx ones.

"Self defense." He threw it out.

"That's bull. The real reason. Now!" Tsunade was growing impatient.

"He was messing with something that doesn't concern him."

"And what might that be?"

"My relationship with Haruno Sakura."

"A girl?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "You punched him because of a girl. That is highly pathetic."

"It is not pathetic. " Sasuke said. "He was saying things that he should not have been saying about our relationship. He took it over the line."

"Yeah, well from what he said you provoked him." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. 'that little prick.'

"Slightly."

"Either you were or you weren't." Tsunade hated it when students or patients were stubborn.

"I was, but he deserved it. A little karma bit him back. He was trying to ruin mine and Sakura's relationship because he wanted her back."

"Back?"

"He used to be Sakura's boyfriend back in Oto. He cheated on her and she came here. When he found out she was here, he transferred here as well." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"So you punched him just because he was hitting on your girlfriend."

"Sure." Sasuke shrugged.

"This is not a 'sure' answer." Tsunade was getting annoyed at the lack of talking down by the Uchiha.

"He had it coming. I finally gave him what he deserved." Sasuke said simply.

"A broken nose is not something he deserved." Tsunade said irritably. This was not going well.

"Look, I need to get to class." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. _'at least he's studious.'_

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or there will be consequences." Tsunade bit out.

"Hn." Sasuke got up and left the office. After exiting the main office he muttered "fine waste of time." before heading off towards science which had already begun.

* * *

Sasuke walked into science late and sat next to Sakura as usual. She gave him a look as he sat down next to her. She scooted her chair closer to his. Orochimaru was talking about proteins so Sakura started her own conversation with Sasuke.

"Where were you?" She whispered next to his ear.

"Principals office."

"Why?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you about it later." Sakura shrugged and returned to writing down a few notes on the lesson. The bell rang and they left to go to Social studies. Everybody else was sitting down when Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room hand in hand.

"Oi, teme, where were you this morning?" Naruto's voice broke the quieter talking going on. Sasuke rolled his eye's as he and Sakura sat down.

"None of your business." Sasuke retorted and Naruto humphed. Sakura gave a small smile. Ino broke the silence that had come upon them.

"Hey, spring break is next week and my dad just bought a beach house. We should go." Ino said excitedly and the group looked at her.

"Wouldn't your dad mind if a bunch of teenagers were staying at his new beach house?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, he was actually the one to suggest it. He was going to go there but then he had to go to Tokyo for a week so he can't go to the house anymore and offered it to us." Ino said matter-of-factly.

"I like the idea." Naruto said.

"Of course you would like the idea." Sasuke deadpanned. The group laughed at Naruto's facial expression.

"I think it would be fun." Hinata put in.

"Sure. Why not. It beats hanging out here."

"Okay then it's settled. We leave Monday. Taht's when daddy said it would be all ready for us." Ino said.

"Me and Sakura have to go to Oto first." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"My parents want to meet him." Sakura said quietly and then rushed on. "But don't worry. We'll be there Wednesday or Thursday."

"Okay, Forehead. As long as you get to hang out with us."

"Wow, is that Zaku. Looks like he got hit with a baseball hat." Naruto chimed. The group looked over to see a very disgruntled Zaku walking into the class. He had two very nice black eyes and a white strip over his nose, telling the whole world it was broken. Sakura gave Sasuke a glance and saw him smirking. Sakura shook her head noting to herself she would talk to Sasuke later about this, but then went back to watching as Zaku gingerly sat in his chair not wanting to disturb his very painful broken nose. The group saw him twitch when he noticed them looking at him. They burst out laughing.

* * *

Sakura was getting into Sasuke's mustang as she waved goodbye to her friends as they were getting into two SUVs.

"See you two when you get to the beach." Ino called out getting into Shikamaru's SUV. Sakura took her seat in the mustang and strapped on the seat belt when Sasuke got in and started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot Sasuke started to drive towards Oto.

"Are you sure you don't mind about meeting my parents?" Sakura asked staring out the windshield.

"I'm sure." Sasuke replied and then taking her hand in one of his. He gave it a light squeeze for reassurance. The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. Sakura slept a little on the way to Oto.

She was awakened when Sasuke called her name.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Which way to your house?" Sakura smirked. He needed directions.

"I thought guys don't ask for directions?" she asked playfully.

"Well, unlike some guys I do." he said. "though I wish I didn't." was said under his breath.

"Take a right up here. Then go down about two miles and take a left. Its the third house on the right." Sakura said leaning her head back against the seat wanting to get a few more moments of peace before walking into the interrogation that was sure to come when Sasuke took a step into her house.

The dark blue mustang rolled to a stop in front of a two story house.

"I like it." Sasuke stated.

"Like what?" she asked.

"The house." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks. Lets go." Sakura opened the door after taking off her seat belt. When she closed the door Sasuke was already beside her with both of their bags in hand. The two walked towards the house. Sakura opened the door of the house.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out. Rustling was heard from a room off to the right. Soon her mom's red head appeared in the doorway.

"Sakura, is that you?" Sakura nodded. Her mother came out of the room wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Haruno Akane." Akane said holding out her hand to Sasuke. Sasuke placed the bags down before taking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke right?" Sasuke nodded.

"Good to meet you too." Sasuke said in reply.

"Let me go get my husband." Akane said before walking off. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. One down, one to go. And the next one would be the worst. Soon a man came into the room. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"Haruno Hideki." The man stopped before his daughter and her supposed boyfriend. "And you must be Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded again sending a glance at his girlfriend. Hadn't she told them his name? The man extended his hand.

"Welcome then." Sasuke shook the man's hand before Sakura dragged him upstairs to the room he would be staying in.

Sakura sat on the bed that Sasuke would be occupying for the next few days. She watched as Sasuke inspected it. Looking around at everything in the room.

"Do you like it?" she asked him. He nodded and then sat down next to her on the bed. She looked at him. "Sorry if its not quite what you're used to." She said meekly. Sasuke snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure your house is better than this." Sasuke knew she must be a little embarrassed.

"I like it better than my house. My house it too big." She smiled at him and met him halfway when he moved to kiss her.

"Thanks." she murmured against his lips.

"No problem. Now shut up." And he kissed her drawing her closer to him. Sakura felt him asking for permission to enter her mouth which she obliged to. Before Sasuke could get further in their kiss it was called off by the sound of Sakura's mother calling for them for dinner. The two broke apart. "Dang it." he muttered still holding Sakura close to his body.

"Later." Sakura smiled. "Come on." she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs.

* * *

The four sat around the table. Eating and talking.

"So Sasuke, what do your parents do?" Hideki asked. The age old question that every parents has to know about their child's significant other.

"My dads a business man. He runs his own company located in Tokyo. My mom is just a stay at home mom. She used to do a little bit of modeling though when she was younger." Sasuke said taking another bite of th food.

"What company?" Hideki asked again. Sasuke mentally swore.

"The Uchiha Corporation." He saw Sakura's fork stop midway to her mouth.

"Your father is Uchiha Fugaku?" Hideki asked surprised. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke sensed Sakura looking at him with a you-didn't-tell-me-that-part look.

"Well, that is certainly interesting." Akane said and then tried to change the subject, failing miserably.

* * *

Sakura rapped on Sasuke's door. It opened with Sasuke standing there in his boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Hey, can I come in?" Sasuke nodded and let Sakura enter.

"Why didn't you tell me your father ran like the biggest corporation in Tokyo, let alone Japan?"  
"I didn't think it mattered."

"No wonder your father doesn't like." Sakura scolded herself mentally falling back onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She felt Sasuke's body weight on the bed. He laid on his side next to her.

"It doesn't matter what my dad does." Sasuke said.

"It would have helped me understand why he doesn't like me. I must be like an ant to him." Sakura groaned.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. Just what I think." Sakura looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah." she turned and hugged him. "You still should have told me." she kissed his lips lightly before getting off the bed and going back to her own room.

* * *

Over the next two days Sakura showed Sasuke around Oto. It wasn't as big as Konoha but it was still nice to just walk around the town. Sasuke didn't really understand why his dad was so against Oto. It was a nice place and the people seemed nice. They walked past Oto High, which was still in as they weren't on spring break like Konoha was. The school did live up to its reputation though.

"You used to go there?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It wasn't a great place." Sakura said not wanting to look at her old school and the memories it brought forth.

* * *

It was Thursday morning and Sasuke put both of their bags in the back seat of his mustang. Sakura said good-bye to her parents before walking to where Sasuke was waiting next to the open passenger side door. She gave one last wave as Sasuke pulled away from the house. They had a three hour trip to the beach house.

"I liked your parents." He started. Sakura looked at him.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." he leaned over to kiss her cheek while driving. "But pay attention to the road." he grunted.

Ino had given them directions to her father's beach house and three hours later the blue mustang pulled up to a beach front house. It was huge. Bigger than the supposed lodge during winter vacation. Sasuke and Sakura got out of the car, grabbed their bags and headed towards the front door. After ringing the doorbell Ino answered the door.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" she said excitedly. "You're here." Sakura nodded and Ino let them in.

"Sorry to saw this again but we are sharing rooms again the other four are still being furnished. Sakura's eye twitched. Another lodge replay. "But that shouldn't be a problem since you two are now dating and all. Just don't do anything." Ino winked at Sakura. Sakura turned red and Sasuke smirked.  
"Stop being a perv." Sakura hissed to him seeing the smirk. Sasuke shrugged.

Ino led them to their room after saying hello to the others who were sitting lazily on the couches and chairs in a huge living room. The two entered the room. The bed was bigger and so was the bathroom. There was a TV situated right across from the bed. There was a chester drawers near the bathroom and a closet. The two unpacked then went to join the others on the couches. There was an overly large unoccupied so Sasuke and Sakura decided to occupy it with Sasuke sitting on it and Sakura half sitting half laying on his lap.

"How was meeting her parents Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Better than her meeting mine." Sasuke said.

"Hey I like your mom and brother. Your dad is still questionable." Sakura defended her meeting his family.

* * *

  
Since it was getting dark the group decided to watch a movie. Though it wasn't scary Sakura still moved into Sasuke's chest. After the movie was over they all headed towards their bedrooms. Sakura took a quick shower before putting on her short shorts and a tank top. She walked out of the bathroom to only run into deja vu all over again. There was Sasuke laying on the bed, shirtless with only boxers on.

".." she couldn't say anything just gape at him.

"What?"

"You're not wearing a shirt." she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah."

"Where's the shirt?"

"To hot_._" _'yeah to hot!' _

"Um...well maybe you could put one on." Sakura said feebly.

"Why? We've slept in the same bed before without me having a shirt on. Besides we are dating." Sasuke smirked.

"Never mind." Sakura got out.

She got into the bed with Sasuke still on the covers on his side.

"Do we have sides?" he asked. Sakura twitched recalling the 'sides' thing from when they shared a bed together at the lodge/cabin.

"Uh..." Sakura didn't know what to say.

"And in the morning don't fall out of the bed again because you're next to me." Sakura's face went red and she knew Sasuke was smirking.

"Okay." She got out. She felt Sasuke actually get under the covers. She was starting to drift off to sleep when she felt arms come around her waist and draw her into a hard chest. She felt his head rest next to the crook of her neck. She moved one of her arms from in front of her to where is laid on one of Sasuke's arms. She smiled before falling asleep. This was right.

Sakura started stirring when she felt something stir next to her. She felt a warm breath on the side of her neck. Opening an emerald eye she stared into Sasuke's upper chest. _'oh my....that is one nice chest'_ before her thoughts ran away along with her libido she opened both eyes. Taking in her raven haired boyfriend who looked to still be asleep. She brought her hand up to push away his bangs.

"Morning." Sasuke said not opening an eye and causing Sakura to jump a little.

"You're awake." She stated. He nodded.

"Hey, I didn't fall out of bed." Sakura teased. She felt a low rumble come from Sasuke's chest. He was chuckling.

"Good." was all he said.

* * *

  
They changed their clothes before heading down to see what everyone else was doing. It would be the last day at the beach and Sakuras and Sasuke's first. The group had breakfast while Naruto had ramen that he had packed with him. The group decided to go swimming. All the girls rushed upstairs to get their bathing suits on. The girls gathered in Sasuke's and Sakura's room to get ready. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were waiting on the bed as Ino was changing in the bathroom.

"So how was sleeping with Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Good." what was she supposed to say.

"I didn't hear a thump this morning. Got used to seeing him half naked." Ino said coming out of the bathroom in a dark blue bakini. Sakura flushed red.

"Uh....uh.."

"She's even speechless." Ino teased. Tenten and Hinata laughed. Sakura ran into the bathroom to change into her black bakini. After Sakura got out and put on swim shorts over her bakini bottom Tenten went in changing into a hunter green one on and then Hinata with a purple one on.

The boys were already down at the beach when the girls came out of Sakura's room. The guys stared seeing their girlfriends in their bakinis.

_'That's hot!' _they all thought.

The group spent the day laying on towels aka sunbathing, playing chicken in the water, and playing Frisbee on the beach.

* * *

  
Sakura was laying on her stomach on her towel when Sasuke came and laid down beside her on his side.

"Having fun." he asked her.

"Yeah." She replied opening an emerald eye to look at him. She could tell he had just gotten out of the water. His hair was dripping and matted down slightly and she could see the way the sun made the water reflect on his chest.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Prom's coming up." Sasuke said slowly.

"I know." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Want to go with me?" Sakura's eyes shot open and she was on top of him in a second.

"Yes!" she said hugging him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked but hugged her back before starting to kiss her.

"Oi, you two! Get a room!" they heard Naruto yell while the others were laughing and whistling.

"Dumb dobe." Sasuke muttered as the two sat up.

They said goodbye to the beach as they headed back to the house. They watched another movie before going to bed. In the morning they ate and packed before heading back to Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke drove in his car back to Konoha, a five hour trip.

* * *

  
When they arrived they were all tired from the long trip and decided to just go to be.

"So what did Sasuke ask you that you were so excited about?" Ino asked slipping under her covers while Sakura was already under hers.

"He asked me to go to prom with him."

"Oh crap! That's right proms in a month." Ino cried out.

Sakura tuned her out as she continued to rant about Shikamaru not having asked her yet and then the fact that they needed to get dresses. Sakura just though about Sasuke and how high school was almost over and how prom would be one of the best nights in her life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was pretty easy coming to me and I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. Heck Yeah!**

**So please Review. I like reviews. **

**Ja**

**yoyo  
**


	19. Can we say PROM!

**Okay so here is the chapter. I accidentally put up the non beta-ed version, whoops. So here it is have fun reading.**

**Thanks for the reviews they are really appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Can we say Prom!**

Prom… it's the one word that has girls acting all lovesick for only one night of dancing. The one night where if you don't get a date, then you can count yourself royally screwed in the race for the Prom King and Queen. So was Sakura worrying? Heck no! She had a date… a really **hot **date. So what's the deal with prom? It was the one and only… Ino. Another one word that is making Sakura goes crazy right now. Its two weeks until prom and the lazy butt, Shikamaru still hasn't asked her to prom. Sakura thinks that Shikamaru will ask her eventually when he isn't sleeping in class or at lunch.

"Prom is in two weeks and Shikamaru still hasn't asked me!" screeched Ino, pulling at her hair.

"Calm down pig. You may be named after one, but don't acts like it. Shikamaru will ask you, eventually." Sakura comforted her friend, who was driving her crazy.

"It is not alright. I need a date and a dress." Ino continued to rant, while Sakura looked at a fingernail, pretending to examine it.

"You'll get a date. You just need to just go with the flow."

"Well, I'm sorry if the hottest guy at this school asked you 'just go with the flow' girl." Ino paced the room.

""Don't talk about my boyfriend like that. Only I can." Sakura smiled at the nail she was inspecting.

"Oh shut it, Forehead." Ino snapped.

"Gladly."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was sitting on her bed that night studying for a test that she had the next day when Ino came barreling into the room.

"HE ASKED!!!" Ino shouted as Sakura fell off her bed from the surprised disruption. Ino walked over and crouched in front of Sakura.

"He asked." Ino quietly said.

"I know. He came to me for advice on how to ask you." Sakura muttered, getting into a sitting position.

"He did?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He may be a genius in school, but when it comes to relationships, he can be a little dense." Sakura said, getting back up onto her bed.

"No fair." Ino pouted. "Well all we need to do now is..." Ino grinned at Sakura as Sakura's face fell.

"Uh-oh…" Sakura said not wanting to hear what Ino had to say.

"SHOPPING!" Sakura wanted to die. Not shopping again.

* * *

The weekend came and Sakura was dragged once again to the mall to search for the 'perfect' prom dress. Secretly, Sakura wanted the perfect prom dress because this dance was special. It was prom and her and Sasuke's first real dance together. The last one was because of a bet. She wanted this one to be better and when he kissed her, she wouldn't want to slap him. The first store was a fashion boutique store. The dresses were okay, but there was nothing really special though Hinata found hers there. Of course, it was purple as it was Hinata's best color. It was a spaghetti strap silk dress. It was tight around her upper chest, but then loosened and just seemed to fall. It was a thin dress, but it looked great.

One girl down.

* * *

After that story, they went to a dress store. It was a rather large store, so there were a large variety of dresses. Ino found an ice blue dress that was strapless. The material flowed nicely and it looked gorgeous on her.

Tenten found a brown dress that was also strapless. It looked like a dress that Greek women wore.

So now there was only one more dress to find and that was Sakura's. The girls looked all around the store, trying to find the perfect dress for Sakura. Hinata spotted a dress and grabbed it and then, went to Sakura who was in the dressing room with several other dresses the girls had already found.

"Sakura, I found another dress." Hinata said. The door opened enough for Hinata to slip the dress into Sakura.

Sakura looked at the dress. Shrugging her shoulders, she put a different dress on. The other three tired of looking for dresses since Sakura already had a ton in there with her. The girls sat on the couches that were provided for them.

Sakura did a runway show for the girls in all the dresses they had gotten for her to try on. The first was a red one with short sleeves. It had a tight bodice and a flaring skirt and had a star looking pattern covering part of the bodice and part of the skirt. She twirled and the girls ooh-ed. Going back into change, she changed into a green dress almost matching the color of her eyes. It was a beautiful dress, but when Sakura tried it on in front of the girls they all said no. After trying on several dresses, she picked up the dress Hinata had given her.

She finished zipping the back up before she turned to look at herself in the mirror. It was a long strapless burgundy dress. It surrounded the ground around her feet. The bodice was a nice fit, not to tight, but not too loose either. Sewn into the material was a cream waistband. Sakura twirled it around her feet. She loved it.

She opened the door to the dressing room and the three girls on the couches perked up. Sakura stepped out from behind the door. All three sets of eyes widened considerably.

"Sakura, is that you?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Who found the dress?" Ino asked and Sakura pointed to Hinata, who was suddenly enveloped into a hug. "You are a genius dress finder."

"So keep it?" Sakura asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yes!" Ino squealed.

* * *

The girls decided to eat at the mall after buying the dresses. Of course, the boys had to find them. Sakura was going through déjà vu all over again. Of course, this time she wouldn't mind Sasuke putting his arm around her or asking if her dress was sexy. Of course, he did put his arm around her shoulder and did ask if her dress was sexy, which she said maybe with a cat grin meaning yes.

"So can I see?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it's a surprise for you." Sakura smiled while Sasuke huffed almost inaudibly. Sasuke was going to say something when Naruto said something instead.

"We should go to that club again. The one we went to a while ago." Naruto said suddenly. The girls hadn't even really thought about going to a club so they just stared at each other.

"Come one, we haven't had fun like that in a while." Naruto was trying to persuade them.

"We just had spring break like a month ago. Wasn't that enough fun?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not the dancing fun." Naruto argued.

"Prom's in a week." Sakura pointed out.

"It'll be warm-up for prom." Naruto said. The girls looked at their boys who shrugged their shoulders and the girls gave in.

"Sure, why not." Ino said.

"Let's go then!" Naruto was already out of his seat, dragging Hinata with him.

"NARUTO! Get back here. We need to drop our dresses off and change." Ino hollered.

"Why do you need to change?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because the clothes that we are wearing aren't clubbing material clothes." Ino said matter-of-factly. This didn't help Sakura as Sasuke started whispering innuendos in here ear of the last time they went to the club, making Sakura turn different shades of red.

The girls ended up going back to the dorms to drop off their dresses and change into something more appropriate for going to the club, meaning shorts and a nice tight top.

The girls entered the club as the guys were already there. They made their way over to the same booth that they had the last time they were there. The girls sat down next to their boyfriends and only for a few minutes before everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the dance floor.

The two sat at the booth next to each other. They talked to each other, but neither could ignore the fact that they were getting annoying stares… Sasuke getting eyed by the girls and Sakura by the guys. Before Sakura knew what was happening, Sasuke was dragging her to the dance floor and place an arm around her slender waist while she put her arms around her neck as they started dancing.

"Couldn't deal with the stares, could you?" Sasuke whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"They shouldn't be looking." Was all Sasuke said.

"Jealous?" she kissed his cheek.

"Only for you." And then he kissed her while they were dancing.

* * *

"Man, they sure don't mind doing PDA's." Ino said rising her eyebrows, seeing how the two were kissing or in better words, making out on the dance floor.

"Go Sasuke." Naruto said, excitedly earning him a swat on the head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, dumbly.

"For being an idiot." Shikamaru replied.

"Let's just watch the show." Ino said, silencing the boys as the group continued to watch Sakura and Sakura kiss and dance, from their spot in the booth.

* * *

"So you and Sasuke seemed to have had a good time last night." Ino said raising an eyebrow, receiving a blush from her friend.

"Yeah, we had fun." Sakura slipping into her sleeping shorts. "How about you and Shikamaru?"

"It was fun. All of us had a fun time watching you and Sasuke though." Another blush came from Sakura, who had just pulled on her tank top.

"Is that all you did?" Sakura asked.

"No, but a good majority of the time." Ino winked at a very flustered Sakura.

"Just go to sleep." Sakura said as she curled up in her bed, not wanting to forget the night dancing with Sasuke and it would only be better at prom.

* * *

The whole school was abuzz about prom. It was on Friday night and everyone was talking. It was to be held in the school's gym, which put a little downer on it, but the decorating was supposed to be great. Sakura had a headache caused by the said topic. It was all Ino talked about. She wasn't sure how Shikamaru exactly survived being with her. Even though Sakura had a headache, she couldn't wait for prom either. She couldn't wait to see Sasuke's reaction when he saw her in her dress and she just wanted to see him in a tux. The mental image was good, so the real thing must be extraordinary.

"What are you thinking about?" her boyfriend's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Prom." she said.

"What about prom?"

"Me and you." she turned to face him from her sitting position on the grass.

This had become a favorite past time to the both of them… sitting on a little hill on campus next to each other. She felt an arm slink around her waist and pulled her down to lie next to him.

"And my dress." she said slyly, fixing her emerald eyes on him.

"What about your dress?" his eyes closed.

"Just thinking about how I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"You could always let me see it." he said, trying to trick her.

"Nope," said Sakura. "You get to wait until tomorrow. Do you have your tux?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes." she said and closed her own eyes, drawing in the feeling of being close to her boyfriend.

* * *

The girls seemed to always get ready together and prom night was no exception. They again got ready in Sakura's and Ino's room. They all helped each other get ready for the big night. Classes had been cut short for the day, so the students would have time to get ready. It was nearing nine when prom was to begin and all the girls, except Sakura were ready. Hinata sat behind Sakura working on her hair. Hinata had curled Sakura's pink hair and then clipped it in the back leaving two face bangs.

"Come on Sakura! Hurry up!" wailed Ino, not wanting to miss any minute of the dance.

"I'm hurrying, so shush." Sakura said.

"Hurry faster. That forehead is slowing you down." Ino whined.

"You should watch what you eat. The dress is looking a little tight, Pig." Sakura cooed back.

"Oh shut it." Ino huffed and turned away, her dress following.

"Give me a minute to change." Sakura laughed and went into the bathroom to change into the dress.

* * *

"Do I have to?" A voice whined.

"Dobe, stop acting like a two year old." Sasuke said leaning in a chair.

"But I hate bowties." the other three sweat dropped.

"Are you serious? I can't believe my cousin likes this dork." Neji mumbled.

"Troublesome. Just wear the stupid bowtie."

"But I hate bowties. They're uncomfortable." Naruto whined.

"Where the freaking bowtie?" Sasuke said, loudly almost yelling. Naruto gulped, but the bowtie on.

"Okay."

* * *

"You think the guys are ready?" Tenten asked.

"Yep." Ino said, looking up from her phone. "Shika had just texted me on the phone. They are on their way over." Ino went over and banged on the bathroom door. "Come on Forehead. The boys are on their way."

"Alright… just give me a second." Sakura's voice came out muffled by the door. The girls sat on the beds, waiting for Sakura to come out. Finally the door opened and Sakura came out.

"Wow Forehead. You look good." Ino noted, looking Sakura up and down. Sakura looked down at her dress. The burgundy dress nicely going with her curled pink hair.

"Come on, let's just go meet the guys before they decided to leave without us." Sakura said, not wanting the attention anymore. Ino jumped off the bed.

"Yes!" she cried practically running over to the door.

The guys waited right inside from the dorm's doors. They were all leaning against a wall when they heard the click clack of women's heels. They all looked up to see their girlfriends walking towards them.

If Sasuke was the type of person to drop his jaw, he would have. To him, Sakura looked stunning. The dress, her hair, her, she looked perfect. He saw her blush when she saw him looking at her, but she continued to walk up to him and when she was close enough gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable." Sakura whispered to him.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Sasuke whispered back, giving her a kiss back.

"Let's go." she nodded and took his outstretched hand. She couldn't help, but let her eyes wander to him. He looked really good and she meant really good. His pale features clashed wonderfully against the darkness of his tresses and tux.

"Stop staring. You're making me uncomfortable." He used her words against her and she laughed.

"Sorry, can't help myself." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

The gym was decorated in old Japanese with paper lanterns and everything else. The colors of purple, red, blue, green, orange, yellow were used as the lighting color just making the Japanese theme seem even more realistic. Sakura thought it was quite romantic.

When the couple arrived, most of the school was already there even their friends who had snagged a table near the dance floor. Ino waved to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura waved back, but was dragged to the dance floor by Sasuke.

After a few slow dances, the two went to sit with the rest of the group.

"I love prom." Ino said excitedly, while Shikamaru just sat next to her. "Hey Shika, you should ask me to dance." Ino said poking his arm closest to her.

"Troublesome. Ino, you want to dance?" Shikamaru said unenthusiastically.

"Yippee!" Ino was out of her seat before any one could blink with Shikamaru getting up slower.

"Troublesome." he muttered before walking to where Ino was waiting for him. The guys left to go get punch that hopefully wasn't spiked by now.

"You and Sasuke look so good out there together." Hinata said, making Sakura blush.

"What about you and Naruto? You two look good together too. It's not always about me and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"But he deserves some credit after getting you to go out with him after how many months. Ino told us some of the things you put him through. How many times did he ask you out before the basketball bet?" Sakura flushed. She might have been a little cruel.

"I wasn't thinking." she was watching Sasuke. "I was trying to not get hurt again."

"Sakura, he's made you happier in the past few months than you have been the last two years you have been here. Give him some credit. And besides a guy, who is willing to work as hard as he did deserve to have the prettiest girl here." Tenten pointed out.

"Thanks girls." Sakura said as the guys were returning with the punch.

The group was out dancing on the floor to a pacer paced song and when the music stopped and Tsunade stepped out onto the stage.

"There was a vast majority of students who wanted a prom King and Queen, so the staff has picked a Prom King and Queen." Tsunade announced rather bored as if she didn't really want to be doing this.

"I bet it's going to be Sasuke and Sakura. They're perfect." a girl nearby whispered, causing Sakura to flush slightly.

Tsunade opened up a little envelope to make it look official.

"And this years Prom King and Queen are." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as her honey colored eyes took in the two names. "This is surprising. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata." the crowd was shocked at first and then broke out into applauding while Naruto was shouting 'believe it' at the top of his lungs while dragging Hinata, who looked confused, to the stage.

Naruto and Hinata had the traditional King and Queen Dance and later when the group was sitting down they were talking about the phenomenon.

"I can't believe the idiot won." Neji said. "I thought it would be you Sasuke." Neji tilted his glass towards Sasuke.

"Yeah Forehead. But Hinata winning is just as good." Ino commented.

"Believe it Ino. I'm the Prom King!"

"Troublesome. This is getting annoying." Shikamaru stated.

"Well have fun, Shikamaru, because he is your roommate. I think you are going to be up all night." Sakura giggled, and loving Shikamaru's expression of horror and dread. He would be having one really long night.

* * *

The dance ended at one in the morning. Sasuke and Sakura decided to walk around the campus before going back to the dorms. Sakura had taken off her high heels and was walking barefoot in the grass. Sasuke stopped near a cherry blossom tree. Sakura stopped when she heard Sasuke stop moving. She turned and faced him.

"Sasuke?" she asked him and he looked up at her. She walked over to where he was standing.

"What's up?" she asked him becoming concerned.

"The stars." he said.

"No, what's up with you? Are you okay?" she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine." His onyx eyes met her emerald ones.

"Sakura… I....how do you feel about me?" The words she knew were hard for him to speak.

"Sasuke, what kind of question is that?"

"An honest one." he said fast.

"I like you Sasuke. You made me feel again." She began.

"Is that all?" He looked almost hurt and she shook her head.

"No. That's not all of it." he looked at her earnestly. "Sasuke, before I go any further with this, I want to know one thing. If you continue to go out with me, will it hurt your relationship with your father?"

"No, it won't. He can't decide who I like."

There is was again the word 'like'. Did he only like her and did she only like him?

"Sasuke," she looked up at him before hugging him. "I love you."

Sasuke stopped breathing and hugged her back. She had said it. The three words he had been waiting to hear.

"Sakura, I have something for you." he whispered in her ear. She pulled away slightly as he reached into his pants pocket and withdrew something small from it.

"What is it?" she asked looking down at the dark object.

"I wanted to give you something." he said and lifted it towards her. Her small hands picked up a small box.

"Sasuke?" she breathed.

"Open it." he said softly, though it sounded a little sensual to her. She opened the little box to find a little ring in it.

"Sasuke?" her emerald eyes shot up to his.

"It's a promise ring." he simply said.

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded. He gently cupped her face with his hands as she continued to look at him, her emeralds becoming misty. He leaned forward and gently kissed her.

She loved the gentleness of the kiss. She brought her hands to wrap around his neck. He wanted to deepen the kiss and she let him, joining him in deepening it.

The longer they continued to kiss, the deeper and more passionate it got. Her fingers that weren't wrapped around the ring started playing slightly with some of his hair while his were buried deep in her pink hair.

When they finally broke away for air, they just continued to stare at each other, getting lost in each other's presence and eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." she breathed, finding her voice.

"Me too." was all he said before taking her back into a kiss that would again blow her away.

* * *

**So hope you liked the chapter and the prom. **

**So since I know you like to review, i am giving you the opportunity to review.**

**PLEASE DO!**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo  
**


	20. Graduation!

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. I can't believe it is ending but everything has got to end sometime. so have fun reading and definitely read the author notes at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but i do own this plot line sweet!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**Graduation!**

When Sakura awoke from her peaceful sleep, she felt something heavy on her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw a blond blur sitting on her bed. When Sakura realized it had to be Ino, she groaned and tried to roll over, but couldn't really as her friend was staying solid.

"Ino, what are you doing on my bed?" Sakura said groggily, it was way too early in the morning after such a late and romantic night.

"I spy with my little eye something shiny." Ino said, lifting her eyebrows to Sakura, who laid there and looked at her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked dumbly. She was far too tired for this nonsense game of I-Spy. She had always detested that game for many reasons for she couldn't exactly remember… maybe it was because of Ino.

"Come on, Sakura!" Ino whined. "What do I spy?"

"I don't want to play right now. I'm really tired." Sakura moaned into her pillow.

"Yeah, right…" Ino rolled her eyes. "You're too tired from kissing Sasuke too much last night." Ino huffed crossing her arms.

"And how would you know that?" Sakura asked.

"Because that is like what you always do when you go off with him." Ino raised an eyebrow. "Now, what do I spy?"

"I give up… just tell me." Sakura said.

"I'll give you a clue. It's on your finger." Ino smirked evilly and Sakura went red.

"The ring?" It wasn't supposed to be a question, but it somehow came out like one.

"Duh… You did not have that little thing when you went to prom. So what is it?" Ino asked excitedly as Sakura began to sit up from her sleeping position.

"It's a promise ring. Sasuke gave it to me." Sakura said shyly.

"He gave you a promise ring?" Ino squealed. "Oh my god, he really does like you!"

"Duh." Sakura deadpanned, repeating what Ino said.

"Well, don't be so moody about it. Maybe I'll be an aunt someday." Ino said thoughtfully.

"INO!" Sakura screeched. "Stop thinking dirty thoughts."

"What? It's going to happen one day. Get over it." Ino said carelessly while Sakura turned tomato red.

* * *

It had been a week since prom and Sakura felt as though she and Sasuke were closer then before. He always smirked when he saw her wear the ring, which was everyday. Naruto nearly went ballistic when he saw the ring… ranting about Kami knows what. The group had just sighed and walked away from him.

After the ring incident passed, the group went back to their normal routine. Ino still had fun with Sakura over the ring. Saying how beautiful their one day wedding would be. Sakura would glow red and try to change the subject.

Sasuke didn't help much to the problem either. Whenever Ino would start on one of her embarrass Sakura moments, Sasuke would only add to the heat by whispering innuendos in her ear. It had to be one of his favorite pastimes do to with her.

Other news had come in as well. All of them had gotten into college. All of them were staying in Konoha to attend the university. Sasuke also got accepted to the University of Tokyo, but he decided to stay in Konoha. Sakura was relieved when he told her he would be staying in Konoha… mostly for Sakura.

As the two weeks since the prom went by, graduation was creeping up on them. Teachers had started preparing them for their final exams, which everyone groaned at. Finals would be in three weeks and it was crunch time now.

The teachers decided to make school a living nightmare. The group was unable to do their usual gatherings with everyone present as someone always seemed to be swamped with homework. One was always in their room doing the mountains of work their teacher decided to give them, except Naruto. He didn't like homework or dorm work as he called it. He didn't think he needed to study to pass his finals and Shikamaru just usually slept while doing his homework/dorm work.

Sakura was stuck in her room this particular evening, doing homework for her music class. The sound of music class… She nearly screamed when she saw the huge packet of work that Chiyo decided to grace them with.

"What the crap is this?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow at the question in question.

Sakura continued to try and work on her music homework until she finally got tired of it and threw it somewhere and stormed out of her room. She knew the group was at the coffee shop and she made her way to the shop.

She entered and immediately saw her friends in their regular spot and the chair next to Sasuke open, just waiting for her to sit in it. She went over and sat down next to Sasuke, startling him slightly… though he would never admitted it.

"Oh… hey, Sakura." Naruto blurted out as the group rolled their eyes at him and looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your homework?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

"I gave up on it." Sakura sighed. "I have no idea what the old bat is thinking some days. The work is like a bunch of random things. It wasn't even about music."

"Your teacher gave you work that doesn't even have to do with your class?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, some of it was about ninjas and then some of it was on America. It was really weird." Sakura said thoughtfully, but was confused at the same time. The group laughed at her said homework.

"Glad I don't have that teacher!" Ino laughed.

"Yeah, yeah… we have science tomorrow with Orochimaru. Let's just see what homework we get with him." Sakura said back.

"Ah, dang it. That creep…" Ino muttered harshly. "Our lives will be officially over."

"Knowing him, it will be questions about teme here." Naruto said and Sasuke glowered. That teacher had some serious issues. Can anyone say pedophile?

The group stayed at the little cafe for a while longer talking, laughing and enjoying not working on homework for school. The boys walked the girls back to their dorms before going back to their dorms.

The final week of school came and everyone was getting ready to take their final exams and the graduation was, of course, on Friday. They would have to go to class, Monday and Tuesday to take their exams and then, on Friday would be graduation. They would have Wednesday and Thursday off.

Of course, graduation also meant that parents would be coming to see their son or daughter graduate meaning that Sasuke's and Sakura's parents would be there. Though Sakura was dreading it slightly Sasuke was as cool as ever.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said coolly, as he sat on the ground as usual.

"But I **have** to worry. Your dad doesn't like me and he will probably make that very clear to my parents." Sakura stressed.

"My dad may be a jerk but he can....restrain himself when needed." Sasuke tried to find the right words to make her feel better.

"But what if he doesn't restrain himself? Then, my dad will feel terrible."

"Sakura, it's not going to happen so stop worrying." Sasuke said looking at her. "Come on its late." Sasuke stood up and pulled her up and then the two began to walk towards the dorms.

* * *

First Final.

Sakura thought she was going to die. This wasn't even the music final. The only thing musical about it was something about Beethoven and his psychotic behavior. The rest was the useless information that had been in the packet of doom that she didn't finish.

Sasuke knew he was going to have a migraine after this final. The questions were ridiculously hard and seemed almost impossible to solve. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru, who was sleeping his pencil next to the turned face down test. Sasuke nearly choked. Shikamaru was done!? And he was on question five of sixty. Kami help him.

Second Final

The group gathered in the gym and waited on the bleachers. The door opened and stepped in was Anko with no Gai. The entire class was sweating, just thinking of what Anko could do to them.

"Listen Maggots. For your final, you get to run three miles. GET GOING!!" She yelled. The entire class rushed out the track to begin their three mile run.

Third Final

Sasuke and Sakura sat next to each other as usual. History was Sakura's easiest subject and was quickly finished with the final. Sasuke and her desk were scooted right next to each other. Sasuke had finished the final as well and their hands played with the others under the two desks.

**The next day**

Fourth Final.

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in the science room, waiting for Orochimaru to pass out the finals. Every student was dead silent while Sasuke just looked bored. The test was passed out and the students started to take it. Of course, Naruto was right on when one of the questions included Sasuke. A snicker was heard from him and then a little cry of pain.

Fifth Final

Even on the final days, their teacher was still late. Kakashi walked in thirty minutes late.

"The final is to see how long all of you can be quiet. It is just the opposite of Social studies. So be quiet while I read my book." Kakashi stated sitting down in his chair and reading his little orange book. The entire class looked at each other unsure of what to do. Someone started to whisper something to someone.

"Kyo, you now have a B." Kakashi said smoothly, never lifting his eyes from the book. The room fell silent again.

Sixth Final

Sasuke and Sakura, again, sat next to each other, but language class was a little different from History. Sasuke didn't always get it all. So while Sakura was dozing, Sasuke was still trying to finish the final. He looked over at his girlfriend and smirked. The only language he needed to know was body language.

* * *

The group met together after the finals near the front of the main building. Sasuke and Sakura were the last ones there and were seen walking hand in hand towards the group of six.

"Finals are OVER!! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said way too enthusiastically.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke said tiredly. He hated, no despised the language final. Stupid Kanji. He knew English pretty well and wasn't concerned about that part of the final.

"We should do something fun to celebrate." Ino said. "Our parents will be showing up tomorrow or Thursday so we don't have that much time left together before summer vacation."

"She's right, you know. We should do something fun." Sakura said, poking Sasuke in the chest.

"But what are we going to do?" Hinata asked. The group thought.

"How about we just go out? You know dinner and then a movie. A big group date." Sakura said smiling. The group nodded in agreement.

"That sounds pretty fun." Tenten noted.

"Let's go do it then." Naruto stated loudly.

The group did indeed go out that night. After going to a local pizza parlor, they went to the movies to see a movie. It was eleven when they got back to the dorms and all the girls were nearly falling over from being tired, but they somehow did manage to get to their rooms in one piece and onto their beds before immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura was awakened by a buzzing noise. She groaned and rolled over not wanting to wake up just yet. The buzzing noise continued.

"Sakura…" Ino's whiny voice interrupted the silence. "Answer the dumb phone, so I can get back to sleep."

Sakura groaned again, but reached a hand to feel for her phone on the table next to her bed. Finally finding the phone, she picked it up and flipped it open.

"Yeah?" She said sleepily.

"Sakura?" it was her mom's voice.

"Hey, mom." Sakura tried to sound cheery but was failing.

"Honey, are you okay? You sound tired." Sakura wanted to smack her hand to her forehead. It was only seven in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. So what do you need?" she asked looking up at the ceiling of the room.

"Your father and I are leaving for Konoha and we wanted to see you when we get there. We're going to call you when we get into Konoha." Her mom's voice was definitely too cheery for this ungodly hour.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then."

"Okay sweetie. Love you, bye."

"Bye." Sakura hung up the phone and groaned again. She knew she couldn't get back to sleep now.

"What was that call about?" Apparently Ino was awake as well.

"Mom and dad are on their way here." Sakura said rolling on to her side to face her best friend who was across the room.

"They called you at seven in the morning to tell you that?" Ino asked disbelieving.

"Yeah and I wanted to sleep." Sakura muttered.

"Me too. Me too."

* * *

Hours later Sakura got another phone call from her mother telling her to meet them at a restaurant. Sakura said okay. Sasuke drove her to the restaurant. Sasuke pulled up and Sakura looked at the fancy restaurant.

"Great… a graduation gift." Sakura muttered, but kissed Sasuke and got out of the car to meet her parents.

She walked in and was greeted by a waitress. She said her parents were here, told her the last name and was taken to a table where her parents were.

"Hey, mom and dad!" Sakura said as she embraced her parents.

"It's good to see you, Sak." her dad said using her nickname as Sakura sat down.

"It's good to see you too." Sakura smiled at her parents.

"So are you excited?" her mom asked giddily. "You're graduating!"

"Yeah, I really am. I am looking forward to Friday." Sakura said.

"Hey, are Sasuke's parents going to be there? I would like to meet the parents of such a nice young man." Her father commented.

"Yeah, they are coming in tomorrow with his older brother." Sakura said.

"That's good. I am looking forward to meeting them and his brother. Is Sasuke around?" Her dad asked.

"He's back at the school. He dropped me off though." Sakura said.

The conversation soon changed to other things such as college and summer plans. Sakura loved spending time with her parents and was looking forward to moving back with them over the summer.

Her parents dropped her back off at the school two hours later. She waved goodbye when she felt someone behind her. She soon felt an arm as it makes it way around her waist.

"Have a good time?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I really missed them." Sakura sighed. A silence filled the air. "What?"

"My parents want to have dinner with us tomorrow." He got out.

"That's great!" Sakura became excited.

"My dad wants to meet your parents." Sasuke said coolly.

"Oh." Sakura's enthusiasm dimmed slightly. "It will still be okay." Sakura tried to sound cheery.

"You better call your parents and let them know."

"I will tomorrow because you now get to walk me back to my dorm." Sakura said, leaning into him. He hned and did just what she said.

* * *

Sakura was doing the third check over in the last ten minutes.

"Sakura, it's not you meeting his parents. It's your parents meeting his. Relax. Besides, you're driving me crazy with you constant checking." Ino called from the room.

"Now you know how I feel." Sakura shot back and got a growl in response.

"It's six already. Get going." Ino barked, wanting to be alone now.

"Fine." Sakura scuttled out of the bathroom, pulling on her dark blue baby doll top and black mini skirt once again. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her flats before waving goodbye to Ino and making her way down to meet Sasuke. He was waiting, wearing dark jeans and a white polo shirt.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. My parents are meeting us there." Sakura said as Sasuke began to lead her off.

It was a nice restaurant… nicer than the one she had been to the previous night with her parents. His parents were already there and hers were waiting for her and Sasuke to arrive to go in together. Sasuke gave a courteous nod to her parents before leading her with them following inside.

A waiter led them to his waiting parents, who were at a table that was kind of secluded from the rest. His parents stood up and welcomed her parents. Sasuke and Sakura watched the interaction… so far, so good. Sakura released a quiet sigh when all six of them sat down together.

The night went better than Sakura thought it would. His and her parents acted civilized with the other. Fugaku even threw in a few compliments of her. Was he trying to suck up?

"Your parents are very nice Sasuke." Her mother commented as they walked back to the cars. His parents had gotten valet parking.

"Thanks." Sasuke said giving Sakura a smirk that was saying 'told you so.' She rolled her eyes at his quiet antics.

They arrived at the cars and went their separate ways. They would be seeing each other tomorrow as it was finally graduation. Thank Kami.

* * *

**Graduation Day**

Sakura was nervous. She was in her blue gown for graduation. Sasuke stood beside her, cool as a cucumber. She wondered how he could be so....so reserved. The wait was killing her. While Sasuke just sat there, she was fidgeting.

"Stop fidgeting." Sasuke said in a low commanding voice.

"I can't take it." She whispered back. "Can't we just graduate? Forget walking across a stage."

"Relax." and as soon as he said it, Tsunade came into view on the stage.

Tsunade did her whole 'I'm so proud of all these students' talk and then she gave some very interesting news.

"I would like to announce that I will not be here next year. It is an honor leaving this school with these fine young people." Several coughs were heard. "I am needed back in Tokyo and will miss this school greatly." Tsunade continued on with her goodbye.

"I can't believe she is leaving." Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who just hned back.

Finally it was time for the diplomas to be given out. When it was Sasuke and Sakura's turn, they went up together. Sasuke waited while Sakura received her diploma and then went up to get his. Sakura waited for him after getting her diploma. The first thing he did was pull her into his arms and kiss her, which got several whistles from the crowd. She could only imagine what her parents thought of him kissing her. She was slightly flustered when he let her go grabbed her hand and led her off the stage.

"Nice one, Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke and Sakura took their seats. Their friends were in the row behind them.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he continued to look smug. Sakura was still red from the kiss in front of the entire school and their parents.

Soon, Tsunade announced the graduation of their class and they threw their caps into the air and Sasuke once again kissed her in front of everyone. It was their celebration. Never did she think she would find love nor have such great friends. Who knew boarding school could be so much fun?

* * *

**I can't believe it is over. This has been my best story yet. I am glad that you have all enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the fluff.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The sequel is out. Just the first chapter but the second one is following. I am trying to make the chapters longer. The sequel is called _Lessons of Life and Love. _The title is going along with the school theme. So go read it!**

**Thanks to everyone who supported me. thanks to my reviewers, the people who put this stort on alert and or favorite. You guys made me so happy. **

**So please review and tell me how i did!**

**See you in the sequel**

**yoyo**

**thanks for my beta reader: iMichelle  
**


	21. AN: There is a sequel!

**Okay, So I have gotten a few pms saying update. Well this fic is complete but there is a sequel. If you are thinking I just finished it like that because I did well I did but there is a sequel. **

**It is called Lessons of Life and Love. So if you want to read the continuation of this story read it.**

**Thanks**

**yoyo**


End file.
